


You go too fast for me Crowley

by Idyllic_traces



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, both of them oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idyllic_traces/pseuds/Idyllic_traces
Summary: After the body swap that got them out of deep trouble Aziraphale finds himself feeling lust for the first time in his 6000 years and he has no idea how to deal with it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 264





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so I'm really sorry if this just turns into a rambling fluff filled disaster. Also I own nothing to do with Good Omens and the incredible characters created by the magnificent Mr Gaiman and Pratchett.

Chapter 1

“You go too fast for me, Crowley,”

What needs to be understood about this moment is that Aziraphale was an Angel much accustomed to feeling love and though in that moment he was overwhelmed by the wave of love coming from his dear friend it was the emotion it was mixed with that had sweat beading beneath his perfectly starched collar.

\------

He had known the very instance Crowley had fallen in love with him, it was in Rome, a crowded but merry establishment he’d been recently frequenting, he’d been enjoying a round of oysters at the time, having been surprised by seeing the shock of red hair and golden slitted eyes, knowing it to be the demon his hand shot up still holding an empty shell to wave clumsily for his attention, after all it would have been ever so rude not to invite him over, he did look very lonely. The demons brows shot up slightly upon him seeing Aziraphale before he sauntered lazily over.

“Afternoon,” Crowley sat with a quiet elegance, snake eyes glancing over without really turning to face Aziraphale. His eyes dropped to look down at Aziraphale’s lunch, brows knitted together in what Aziraphale took to be either confusion or perhaps disgust.

“Hello, Crowley,” His eyes twinkling in a full welcoming grin. “They’re oysters, they might look odd but actually they are really sublime,” He gushed, relishing popping the shell to his lips and tilting it back to swallow the oyster.

Love. Like a tight unexpected hug, the impact of the feeling almost causing him to choke on his lunch, luckily they slide down the throat with ease and he’d masked his response with a delicate cough, dabbing his mouth with the edge of his tunic. His side glance at Crowley had left him slightly puzzled, Crowley was apparently just casually people watching, but there still seemed to be a warmth emanating from him.

“Care to try one?” Aziraphale asked, lifting a shell towards his lithe friend in a purposeful attempt to draw his attention, to see for certain if it could be really true, that a demon had just fallen for an Angel. BAMN! stronger than last time, yellow slitted eyes turned towards him, the corners of his thin lips tipped up just slightly but he had Crowley’s undivided attention now.

“No, all yours Angel,” he dismissed waving the shell away, but his eyes remained affixed to Aziraphales face, eye to eye before trailing down his face and landing on his lips, hovering before meeting Aziraphale’s gaze again. It was long enough that Aziraphale had to turn his gaze to his food, resuming his meal to avoid the awkwardness.

They sat quietly for some moments and Aziraphale finished his lunch so quickly he inwardly scolded himself for not savouring the food. He worked through his own feelings quickly and was able to overcome his anxiety of this new information. Honestly that feeling of love coming from his dear friend quite humbled him, he felt a sense of duty of care not to in any way injure this unlikely love. He had felt his own kind of love for the Demon for many many years but he had always likend it to a love that grows from being the deepest of friends, he’d known he would love him, his only connection throughout the ages, Crowley was a comfort as time passed them by. He had just never expected romance.

\------

Aziraphale had grown accustomed to his friends love, it had become such a welcoming feeling, radiating towards him no matter what they spoke of, disagreements were easy to have when no matter how heated their discussions became the emotion remained constant.

Time rolled on relentlessly and Aziraphale had to admit he may have upon occasion taken that love for granted, finding himself in perilous danger, his gullibility getting the better of him, or in some cases his pure ignorance. Crowley was there each and every time.

He could not deny it had begun to change the feelings he had for his dear friend, Crowley made him feel safe and never alone, he could rely upon his rival come best friend and that made it impossible for him to not finally fall, for his demon. This in itself came with its own issues, an angel loving a demon, there had to be some major celestial repercussions to such a relationship. What he knew for certain was that his feelings could never be acted upon, he might not be able to change the development of their emotions but he could ensure that Heaven never became aware that his heart had in fact been tempted by a demon. At the very least he had to protect Crowley from any holy fallout, worst case scenario their impossible love could potentially cause some sort of deadly paradox.

So despite what he now felt, for the good of them and the world, he would resist, God help him.

\-------

“You go too fast for me Crowley.”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, he was staring at Crowley’s face wondering if his demon could see the internal war waging within Aziraphale.

Aziraphale had come into contact with an emotion just after the beginning of all time that unlike the Love Crowley had gifted him with, this was a completely different beast. Lust. Adam had lusted for Eve the moment of her creation, observing love in all its incarnations Aziraphale had to admit was most times a pleasure, sweet and pure, passionate and eternal, love and lust often worked hand in hand and he’d observed its goodness for millenia. He just wasn’t equipped to deal with lust being directed at him. His demon had begun to lust after him, it tainted the love coming from him, turning the feeling from a delicate a gentle warmth into something that burnt and shocked, it was abrupt and changeful. It was downright scary to be honest because as an Angel he was a being of love, attuned to it in all its forms but lust was so completely human, for heaven’s sake they weren’t even built to act upon lustful urges.

Yet despite all logical reasoning that two celestial beings from opposite sides wanting to be together should be impossible, Aziraphale had been fighting off the desire Crowley had been sending his way for decades now. It kept him in knots, how easily an enjoyable dinner together was spoilt by Crowley watching him dining with fire behind those dark glasses. Discussions for the ages had in the back room of his book store ruined by their fingers brushing as wine glasses were passed between them. This damned emotion made each situation a balancing act between the two oldest friends and the knowledge that unlike Crowley’s love, Aziraphale didn’t think he would ever feel desire for Crowley. That was not to say he didn’t enjoy Crowley’s corporeal body, he was everything Aziraphale wasn’t; sure swagger versus awkward stride, effortlessly athletic versus festively plump. His admiration of Crowley’s physical being however had never developed into the beastly emotion he had been endeavouring to ignore, hoping that it might overtime fade and he could return to the less complicated hardship of loving Crowley without another soul ever knowing.

\--------

The notquiteaggedon had come and gone, the aftermath of it all felt like exhaling for the first time in years. After the fight and their mass deception of both Heaven and Hell, Crowley and Aziraphale could finally relax, returning to life as it had been 12 years ago, except that their friendship could never be the same.

Had Agnes Nutter known what her prophecy would set in motion? That following her advice would change Aziraphale so completely. Sat in that bathtub, toying with a thousand demons in the body of the demon he loved was an experience for the ages but it paled in comparison to what being inside Crowley was doing to his emotions. Perhaps he was feeling residual lust left in the body from Crowley, or perhaps it was being able to feel and see every inch of the demons form and revelling in being able to hoodwink Hell as he enjoyed the freedom of acting as Crowley would.

In any event, whatever the case may be, it was too late now, returning to his body had done nothing to diminish his new attraction to his lovely demon. With the knowledge also weighing on him that neither heaven nor hell were on their sides and also not likely to move against them anytime soon, well Aziraphale had a very freeing and frightening epiphany. He now wanted his demon… and there was no earthly or unearthly reason he shouldn’t have him.

\------

“Hello?” Crowley answered the phone after the four longest rings of Aziraphales life.

“Crowley, good afternoon. You’re well I hope?” Aziraphale could feel his cheeks burning, fumbling with his words. He’d spent all week back and forthing over how to go about moving forward with Crowley, he’d finally settled on asking him out to dinner as most of the books and magazines he’d read had advised him against grand romantic gestures so as to avoid scaring away the recipient of one’s affection, needy was the term.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Hell thinks I’m untouchable and we no longer have to worry about the end of the world, at least for a good while I’d guess.” Aziraphale smiled gently at the response, he felt very much the same, a weight lifted from his shoulders at the reminder. If it wasn’t for the anxiety knotting his stomach he’d be quite giddy.

“Well, I think - thought, since we’re unemployed, as it were, no nagging assignments, well I thought to keep busy a nice dinner out might be on the cards?” The words rushed out of him in a fast breathless stream even though this would be the thousandth time they had dined together.

“Yeah, sounds good Angel,” Crowley responded with a carefree air, so much in opposition with the angels feelings that his hand twisted the phone wire between his fingers in frustration.

“How about 7:00 then? There’s - there’s this charming restaurant, quiet little spot near-”

“Don’t worry about addresses now, you can just direct me there when I pick you up,” Crowley cut him off gently, his certainty was soothing to Aziraphales nerves, at least he sounded very keen. “ See you in a couple of hours then.” The line went dead and Aziraphale inhaled deeply, a slightly satisfied smile playing upon his lips until he realized that getting Crowley out to dinner was really just the first of many steps.

\---------

The car ride had been hideous, Aziraphale had been so distracted my his mental planning he’d steered Crowley in the wrong direction twice and then when they finally arrived he’d had to be prompted to get out of the Bentley. “It’s not like you to dally when there’s food to be had,” he’d teased bringing a blush to Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry dear, um- I’m just remembering something I was reading earlier,” it was a clumsy excuse but at least there was some truth in it, not that his foray into researching courtship had been much help, there wasn’t exactly a step by step on how to manage a 6000 year old friendzoning.

They were seated near a delightful gas fire, the atmosphere of the little restaurant was cosy and tranquil, waiters spoke in hushed voices and served drinks with such quick and quiet efficiency that one hardly noticed their presence. The angel and demon reminisced lightly of the last few weeks, the whole while Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably in his chair, endeavouring to ignore Crowley’s lust towards him was something he had over the years become fairly well practiced at. However back then it was easier because he was able to hide behind heavens rules and his own guilt over the unrequited emotion. That had all changed and frankly Crowley’s potent mixture of love and lust had Aziraphale removing his suit jacket to cool himself and placing it neatly on the back of his chair. To his frustration this appeared to only increase the lust emanating from the Demon. He hated to admit it but he could now understand how humans so readily fell in and out of bed with each other. Love makes you care for another and want to give. Lust makes you desire and want to take, the two emotions working on the Angel, who was completely naive of wanting anything more than a delicious meal was enough to make his general scatterbrained manner seem rather manic.

Apparently Crowley had noticed. “Angel what is it?” He wasn’t rude, it was Crowley’s particular blend of blunt but caring. It settled Aziraphale’s nerves somewhat and he so desperately wanted to lay everything out on the table. He had after all the advantage of knowing how Crowley felt about him, a luxury not given to humans, who still managed to run headlong into relationships. So why did it still feel so hard?

“There’s no reason for us to try and hide our friendship anymore,” Aziraphale said the words as much for Crowley as he did for himself. “Really I’ve still got my bookshop but without me needing to influence people, well, I guess we’ll both have a lot more free time. I just think it’s important to stay busy.”

“You really go the long way around about saying you’d like to spend more time with me,” Crowley had gone full smug, the predatory grin splitting his face was softened by a wave of grateful love.

It was sort of shocking and comforting, the way his demon robbed him of saying what he wanted in his preferred beat around the bush method, and yet he looked into those serpentine eyes and nodded gently, no longer needing to find the right words. “We’ve been on this planet since the very beginning but really it’s always been work hasn’t it? There’s honestly so many experiences I could have now that I’ve never tried.” That last sentence hung between them, heavy and full of promise, he hadn’t really intended the innuendo but the reality was, he was here, dining with Crowley for the soul purpose of courting him, and once he could muster the courage he did in fact intend to seduce him. That didn't mean however that he was ready to jump across the table into Crowley’s arms at this very moment, though the striking lust coming from his friend at that point had Aziraphale thinking that it would be a welcomed manoeuvre.

Glowing golden eyes pierced him. “Well Angel, what exactly did you have in mind?” His tone baited, daring Aziraphale to rise to the flirtation, alas, he was already well out of his depth and before his tongue could swell and render him speechless, he bid a hasty retreat.

“Ummm, well Italy, actually,” He said and saw the Demon’s face drop, he felt a keen sense of disappointment himself and momentarily questioned his plan. “It’s got some really spectacular sights and the food and drink are just devine. I could very well see myself whiling away months, if not years there,” Crowley’s body had curled into his chair and turned away from Aziraphale, hand snatching his wine glass off the table to down its contents, he didn’t attempt to hide his annoyance.

“So this is a goodbye dinner then?” He snarled, obviously feeling duped since his initial understanding of the dinner had been completely different. Aziraphale’s eyes rounded at the misunderstanding. Crowley had actually begun to stand which caused Aziraphale in a sudden panic to reach out and grab the Demon’s hand.

“N-no! I had rather a different thought on my new travel plans,” Crowley stood perfectly still, looking down at their joint hands. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s fingers curling gently around his hand, snake eyes coming up to look in askance. “If you don’t have any pressing plans, I don’t want to assume, but if you are free, I thought it might be nice for us to go together?”

Crowley sat down quickly, his seat suddenly a foot closer to Aziraphale than it had been, he let his hand turn to hold Aziraphale’s fingers gently in his grasp, his thumb brushed so gently over Aziraphale’s knuckles that he could feel his breath hitch. Such an innocent touch really, like an unspoken thanks for his bold suggestion. “My mistake Aziraphale, so used to us trying not to draw attention to ourselves, it’s taking a while to sink in that we don’t need to skulk about on park benches anymore.”

“I-Is that a yes?” Aziraphale asked, a little swept up in the excitement, sitting close and holding hands, the night was moving along swimmingly.

“Well, yeah, of course, I mean honestly my plans had only really stretched as far as getting wickedly drunk this evening and possibly getting a few new plants, it’s not like we exactly have any purpose anymore,” That added a sort of harsh reality to Aziraphale’s dreamy holiday plans, it was true though, not that he’d stop steering people in the right direction but knowing he had no one to report to took the duty right out of it. Still he’d gotten the answer he wanted and that let him move into his next phase of courtship.

“Can I interest you both in our dessert menu?” the waiter was so quiet in his approach that neither angel nor demon had spotted him, their hands snapped apart, Crowley’s back to his wine glass and Aziraphale’s went straight into his lap. Twisting his serviette in mild annoyance, he nodded at the waiter and took to menu to peruse.

“Splendid, well when would you like to leave? There’s not much keeping me here but I should tie up a few loose ends at the bookshop before we go, that’ll only take another week though, what about you?” He held the menu directly in front of his face allowing himself a beaming smile before composing himself and actually paying attention to the menu. “Ooh lemon meringue clouds!”

Crowley was back to grinning with a level of arrogance that Aziraphale would never grasp, ordering the black forest gateau for himself as he dismissively handed over the menus his eyes didn’t leave Aziraphale’s face. “ Well without anything much going on I’ll be ready whenever you are, how about I make all the arrangements since you’ve got your bookshop to handle?”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly ask that of you, it was my idea after all, please allow me?” Aziraphale was blown away by the idea of Crowley planning their getaway but he had to maintain some control, his emotions were already becoming so wayward that he really did need to keep a firm reign on the rest of this situation. “I’ve already got it sort of planned out you see?”

Crowley nodded as their desserts arrived. “Have it your way,” he said picking up his fork to stab the cherry off the top of his cake and popping it into his mouth appearing not to taste the food never mind savour it. “Well at least tell me what you have in mind?” He queried a brow raised slightly.

Aziraphale was feeling much more in his element now, and hummed his satisfaction with the first bite of his dessert. Crowley had endless patience with him as he gushed over the places they would go and spoke of foods he’d previously tasted and operas he’d seen over the centuries, stopping for long moments to take another bite and swallow it fully, enjoying each mouthful before he would speak again. “Care for a bite?” Crowley said before Aziraphale could continue recounting a previous trip to Naples.

Aziraphale having just finished his dessert and dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin, giddy with that bubbly happiness that only came with a good meal, nodded and without a second thought opened his lips to receive the offered fork. Lust sizzled from Crowley as he watched the action so intently, the emotion combined with the rich moussy cream and dark sponge, it was enough to make Aziraphale feel drunk. “Oh my, that’s deeply wicked,” he purred around the cake, forgetting his manners as his eyelids fluttered closed. If Crowley had any idea what he was doing to the angel he gave none of it away but he remained relentless, the next mouthful held to his lips before Aziraphale could refuse, his tongue running over his lips to catch the stray crumbs. It was all over too soon, the sharp sound of the fork being lowered back to the dessert plate brought his eyes open, he was met by the demons hot gaze, except he wasn’t looking into Aziraphale’s eyes, he was staring at the smudge of chocolate frosting smeared at the corner of his lips. He had dined with the demon hundreds of times and never had anything inspired him to look so ravenous. He closed his eyes a moment, allowing himself the fantasy of Crowley leaning in to kiss away the gateau, so that when Crowley’s thumb grazed the corner of his mouth he nearly leapt from his chair. Instead he drew back sharply, eyes wide with accusation.

Crowley had that same daring look on his face from earlier. “Last bit?” His voice silky and full of temptation his hand extended in offer.

“N-” Aziraphale swallowed hard, his voice barely audible. “No, I couldn’t,” his voice still rasping but firm with resolve.

This was however Crowley’s comfort zone, temptation, he didn’t seem the least put out by the rejection. “Fair enough,” he smiled and pulled his hand back, his tongue licking the tip of his thumb before his lips wrapped around it, pulling his clean thumb back with a happy purr. “You’re right, wicked,” he said his snake eyes narrowed as if gauging Aziraphale’s reaction.

Aziraphale held no talent for masking his emotions and that moment had been just short of torture. This slow courtship he had in mind was going to be harder than he realized and there was really no backing out of their holiday now. He tried to settle his breathing but his bright flushed face must have been a dead giveaway of the impact Crowley had had upon him. He spotted the waiter over Crowley’s shoulder and waved him down quickly. “Can we please get the bill? Oh and please let the chef know what a superb job they have done, truly a most delicious meal,” another deep breath and he felt his mind quiet, he really just needed to keep his guard up against Crowley’s tricks if he was ever going to get through this without making a complete fool of himself. Crowley needed to be shown with the greatest care the depth of love Aziraphale had for him and heaven help him, he would make this work.

Leaving the restaurant was a welcome reprieve, the open air was brisk and cooled his flushed face. He had initially planned for an after dinner walk to prolong the date and he knew there was a delightful park only a few minutes away but after how poorly he’d managed the date so far his mind hesitated. He turned on his heel to head for the Bentley but a few steps and he stopped so abruptly that Crowley walked straight into the back of him causing them both to stagger.

“What the hel-heck now Angel?!” Crowley grizzled rubbing his nose from where it had smacked into the back of Aziraphales head. Aziraphale felt caught between a rock and a hard place, the restaurant had been an intimate setting but at least public, the Bentley, well that was completely Crowley’s domain and it would certainly just be the two of them then, at this point if Crowley decided to return to his prior flirtations Aziraphale would find himself in a very difficult spot. The newness of desiring anyone had Aziraphale feeling what he imagined all teenagers must go through, only he was 6000 years old and should know how to behave better.

“So sorry I just had a thought. What about a walk? It’s such a pleasant night,” at least this way he could watch where he was walking instead of focusing on Crowley and with any luck there would be a few people of the same mindset enjoying an evening stroll.

“It’s overcast,” Crowley was still grumbling but he’d stopped heading for the car so Aziraphale gave one last try.

“Yes but I doubt it’ll rain and the moon is silvering the clouds, it’s rather lovely,” he cast his gaze upwards, he would always see the beauty in this planet. His lips lifted when Crowley gave a deep sigh, he knew it meant the demon was acquiescing to his suggestion. “Thank you,” he offered softly before heading back past the restaurant and down the quiet street.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley looked right at him, his face filled with concern. “You’re not asking me on this trip because you’re worried that they are coming for us, are you?”

Aziraphale felt somewhat relieved that this was what Crowley’s mind had assumed, it might be a touchy subject but it also held a good excuse for Aziraphale’s future plans. “I wish I could say no, but the reality is that we have lived very set lives for a long time, only travelling on request and even then we made it easier on ourselves with only one of us going when both were asked. I don’t expect either side will have much focus on us right now but it would be a wise step for us to move around more. If we keep going as we have, when the time comes, we’ll be sitting ducks.” Crowley just nodded feeling the uncomfortable truth. “I really have missed Italy though, we can go on all the wine tours, oh and the stuffed olives, you know I got these shoes in Italy,” he steered the conversation back to light and cheerful, Crowley happily adding his own opinions which of course hung more heavily around alcohol.

They were halfway around the park and in their happy reminiscing neither of them had paid any attention to the thickening clouds, the park had ample lighting and they hadn’t missed the moon’s rays. “Well shit,” was all Crowley got out with a droplet landing on the lense of his dark glasses, in a breath the heavens opened and rain poured in such heavy drops that as it hit the floor it seemed to bounce back up. “Angel run!” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s wrist and yanked the startled Angel into the tree line, the large evergreens had a thick enough cover that the trees made perfect shelter. “Bloody hell, that’s the last time I trust your weather deductions,” he snapped obviously soaked and blinded by his rain smeared sunglasses.

“Please allow me,” Aziraphale was smiling, taking the shades off of the demons face and pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, he busily dried them off. “You know it’s so dark out, you really shouldn’t wear these, I don’t know how you see where you’re going anyway,” he lifted the glasses up and peeked through them, checking the visibility, enjoying the demons displeasure over a little rain. Through the dark lenses he saw Crowley’s burning gaze, he was so close, why was he so close? He lowered the glasses and met the demons eyes, he was really in for it now, the momentary action already had him feeling giddy, both of them still lightly panting from their dash under the trees. He saw Crowley reaching for him and imagined being crushed by passionate lips and a tight embrace. The soft hand on his cheek was a complete surprise, thrilling nonetheless, as the demon stepped forward, the angel stepped back. The tree at his back, he inhaled deeply, a thumb slid over his brow and brushed away the rain. “Crow-” whether his voice had been intended to stop or will the demon on, his choice had been made for him. Finally, lips pressed to his, cold from the weather but turning searing hot moments into the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, this was so much more than his fantasies could manage, his lips soft beneath Crowley’s but it was a gentle kiss full of yearning, their heads tilted slightly, their noses touching, breath mingling between them, he could feel Crowley’s free arm sliding between himself and the tree, pulling their bodies together. Crowley’s lips moved gently against his, occasionally pulling a little away before returned as if he already missed the connection, mouths barely parted, Aziraphale seemed to barely move, unsure of how to action his desire, the only thing he did on instinct was drop the glasses and fist his hand into the lapels of Crowley’s jacket. Crowley pulled away, his breathing was ragged, as was Aziraphale’s, his forehead pressed against the Angel’s softly and then a little harder before he stepped away completely.

“ I’m not going to ask to be forgiven for that, I’ve wanted it for centuries, but I think I understand now.” He refused to look back at Aziraphale, he leant and grabbed his glasses from the floor, placing them back upon his nose, a barrier formed between them. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Aziraphale walked a step behind the Demon on their way back to the car, the rain still falling but lighter now, Crowley refused to slow his pace but Aziraphale couldn’t chase him. He must have done something wrong, the kiss had been so wonderful, he’d thought maybe he could have revealed himself then, told the demon that his intention was to court him, so they both experienced all that a new relationship had to offer. A fear settled in him, Crowley’s lust had been all consuming and then in a split second turned cold as he’d pulled back. Maybe it had not been what he expected? Had he not enjoyed it, he’d spoken merely of wanting to kiss him, nothing of how he’d felt doing it. Perhaps after all these years Crowley had only wanted a fantasy and not Aziraphale himself?

The drive home remained quiet, both of them deep in thought, even Crowley’s normally erratic driving seemed tempered by his busy mind or perhaps the speed just didn’t bother Aziraphale for trying to sort through his own emotions? He was terrified that Crowley, having experienced their intimacy, suddenly was no longer interested in him. Perhaps they’re friendship would fall apart without such a deep affection to keep them together? He had to find out what Crowley was thinking, maybe there was a way.

The car pulled up to the curb outside Aziraphale’s bookshop, Aziraphale felt worn out from the evening, it had turned out so much better and worse than he could have imagined but he couldn’t leave things as they were now. “Crowley… Whatever it is you think you understand now, I need you to know that I don’t -I don’t understand yet, and I’m trying to work through so many things- feelings. Since everything with the world not ending, well something has changed, something I never expected to. So as much as I can’t tell you, I can tell you that,” Aziraphale flushed guiltily, as assurances went it was poor but a flash of love coming from Crowley had him looking over at his old friend with a slight smile. “I’m sorry for tonight my dear, it was not the night out I’d expected,” He reached over encouraged by the love his friend still felt for him. Crowley’s hand still on the gear stick was covered by Aziraphale’s and a comforting squeeze given to the long thin fingers. “I don’t regret it though.”

He never thought he’d welcome that feeling of lust, so long it had been a stranger in their relationship, but there it was, in full bloom and he couldn’t have been happier. Now he just had to get to know it better, after all 6000 years on this planet and he’d never been kissed, until tonight.

\-------


	2. When in Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their travels plans take them to Venice where Crowley and Aziraphale explore the beautiful city and Aziraphale explores what lust has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read for their encouragement so far, I hope I can do this little idea some justice and that at the end of this I come away an improved writer.
> 
> As always Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, these wonderful men who created characters worth writing fan fiction about.

Chapter 2 - When in Venice

They had been in Venice for two weeks and upon arrival had checked into a beautiful old hotel, their suite with two bedrooms and an adjoining main room, giant murano glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the walls were covered in what looked like patterned silks, gilded frames and rich textures abounded . The suite had been a last minute, slightly tipsy choice, it had been as bold as Aziraphale could bring himself to be, of course Crowley had been told it was for convenience’s sake. They had spent their time so far reacquainting themselves with the stunning city and were already beginning something of a familiar routine. Crowley slept late so he often found Aziraphale sat out on the balcony with a tea or coffee, a few pastries and a book. In the warmer climate the angel rarely wore his overcoat and even left his bowtie off until after lunch, Crowley would join him there and was often mute until finishing a hot beverage and letting himself warm up in the sun. Aziraphale adored the way Crowley still had his serpentine mannerisms, he could sit languid and lazy in the sun and suddenly reaching a perfect temperature spring into action. Despite their knowing each other for so long it was a real treat to be able to notice things he hadn’t before about his dear friend, the way his red hair fell a little lower over his brow after a hearty nights sleep. The way he would devour a croissant in three bites without seemingly taking a breath.

There had been a change in dynamic almost as soon as they had left London, both of them settling into something of a holiday mode, the night of the kiss seemed to have put them into an understanding, things were different now, Crowley spilled over with a hopeful love but without the pressure Aziraphale had felt previously, as if his demon finally had some certainty of their friendship finally being more. 

He let his book fall lightly against his chest and watched Crowley emerge from his room, ruffled and only half dressed, pants unbuttoned but so tight they still clung to Crowley’s narrow hips, the black silk shirt was completely undone and showed so much chest that Aziraphale’s cheeks turned rosey. His lids still heavy with sleep so that his serpent gaze was almost amber.

“Good morning dear,” Aziraphale greeted and set his book aside to pour a coffee from the french press, it was best he busy himself whilst Crowley sauntered about unaware of how much he affected Aziraphale’s heart rate. “Danish?” He held the plate out as Crowley collapsed into the cushioned wicker chair, the demon grabbed a blackberry danish and took the coffee with a grateful half smile.

“Mornin’ Angel,” he said in the same breath as stuffing his mouth with a quarter of the danish. His other hand slid his sunglasses up his nose as his body seemed to be rippling and stretching, slowly waking himself up limb by limb.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’d really like to revisit that bookshop we found on Monday afternoon, I barely got to scratch the surface and I’m certain I could find a few extra books for my collection,” Aziraphale asked over his shoulder as he took the breakfast tray back into the lounge, setting it on the side table by the door. It was something of a trick asking Crowley to do anything before he was really functioning, he was very agreeable if it meant he didn’t have to form an entire sentence. Today however Aziraphale got a bit of a shock when Crowley responded from just behind him.

“I’ll indulge you Angel but you have to come with me to that pub across the Rialto. No-no, don’t pull that face, the food is by all accounts great and there’s nothing sports related on Thursday nights, it’ll be karaoke tonight I believe-”

“Good heavens Crowley no, I refuse to make a fool of myself,”

“Angel, we’ve been living like two old ladies and no one is saying you have to perform, just good food and a little night life. Besides you’re the one who said you wanted to try new things,” Crowley smirked sitting down to pull his shoes on.

Aziraphale was pouting but knew he was going to give in since he had really gotten his way without an argument thus far. “I meant exploring ruins and taking a wine making class, but very well, off key drunkards and buffalo wings it is,” he relented and grabbed the woven shopping basket he took with him on most outings, hooking it over his arm and holding the door open for his demon. Crowley eyed the basket with the same displeasure as when Aziraphale practiced his magic. “It’s practical and I like it,” Aziraphale defended without a comment from Crowley as they headed out into town.

“Yeah well you’re lucky I like you because you look like a Nonna.”

Aziraphale smiled stupidly over the back handed compliment.

\-----

“You know I rather think I got the better end of this deal,” Aziraphale smiled mopping the sauce off his plate with a slice of crusty sourdough. The bar was packed but what Crowley had thought to be a karaoke night was actually on open mic night with a slew of regular singers and young talented hopefuls who had sung a range of sweet acoustic reimaginings of pop songs and classic crowd pleasers. Due to the busy nature of the pub they had ended up seated upon to bar stools but with the pub on two levels with the stage area on the lower level allowing himself and Crowley a perfect view for the singers and bands.

Crowley was in too good a mood to argue the point as he’d finished his meal quickly and started on the bars extensive range of liquors, currently favouring their white sambuca but he was now 40 minutes into his investigations and the lazy smile on his face told Aziraphale that he was well on his way to being shitfaced.  
A middle aged woman with a fifties inspired look took the mic and in a lilting Italian welcomed the crowd before starting a set that Aziraphale couldn’t have been more pleased with, Sinatra covers a plenty and a dash of Elvis. Aziraphale clapped his hands together joyfully before grabbing his limoncello to drain the glass. It was now after nine and the kitchen was closing up, the earlier entertainment had either headed home or a few mingled on the outer tables, a small clearing had been made in front of the stage area where a few of the audience were now headed to dance. “We should dance,” Crowley said out of the blue, the singer beginning a soft rendition of ‘the girl from Ipanema.’

“Oh no Crowley, most certainly not, I’ve been down that road before and it was very disappointing,” Aziraphale shook his head vehemently as he gestured to have his glass refilled.

“They don’t dance like that anymore,” Crowley said with his own glass topped up.

“Exactly my point! I spent far too long learning that dance and what use is it now?”

“No you buffoon, I mean there are no steps anymore, you just do what your body tells you to do. Look, no one is dancing the same moves,” He gestured with his already empty glass at the dance floor, couples dancing cheek to cheek. Aziraphale looked longingly over the crowd, it looked very sweet, holding hands and most people just swaying together. The song changing to ‘Fly me to the moon’ and there was Crowley’s hand, maybe in was the limoncello but he gave into the temptation. “No one is going to be looking at you anyway,” Crowley goaded and slid a little uncoordinated to his feet, grasping Aziraphale’s hand and dragging him before he could change his mind to the dance floor.

They arrived before it had really occurred to Aziraphale that ‘fly me to the mood’ rhythmically asked for a little more than swaying. “Oh I say, I don’t think-”

“Shut it, Angel,” Crowley interrupted and before Aziraphale had an inkling of what was happening he was spun beneath the demon’s arm. “You just let me lead,” Crowley leered as Aziraphale was pulled back to face him, bumping lightly into Crowley’s chest, an arm snaked around to his back but it didn’t pull him in close, instead Aziraphale felt firmly held, gently maneuvered across the smooth tiled flooring.

“Have you been practicing?” Aziraphale teased, his eyes twinkling at the thought of Crowley taking lessons. Crowley stepped them around in a small circle, a natural bounce in the music making Aziraphale’s clumsy hops a little less obvious. Hopefully.

“Unlike you, I’ve never had anything against dancing,” Crowley beamed and spun Aziraphale out to the end of his arm. Aziraphale let out a chirp of laughter before being pulled back into Crowley’s arms and just as quickly back out on the opposite side of the demon. “How’s this for a new experience?” Crowley teased as Aziraphale was brought back to face him. Crowley yelping as his toes were firmly crushed.  
“So sorry! I really should have started on slower song,” Aziraphale’s eyes filled with concern and as he went to break the hold Crowley pulled him in firmly.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” he uttered making no show about his flattened foot. Thankfully Crowley did settle on more easy steps for the rest of the song, or at least until the song came to its end, his arm turning ridgid around Aziraphale and before he had a moment to assess what was happening Aziraphale was dipped back over Crowley’s arm, he even heard a few gasps from the other dancers and with ease Crowley pulled Aziraphale back up to face him, the pair chuckling as they gasped to catch their breath.

There was a small leue between songs where the feeling of Crowley’s dancing frame softened and he took a small step towards Aziraphale. It was a calming embrace, a loving warmth surrounding them, Aziraphale couldn’t quite bring himself to look up at his friend, his gaze instead settling on their clasped hands. He hadn’t even noticed the lyrics of ‘can’t help falling in love’ being softly sung in the background, he was lucky to hear anything above his heartbeat. The demon in front of him smiled as the angel stared at their entwined hands and Aziraphale watched Crowley turn his hand gently, lacing their fingers together, the hand at his back slid a little lower, to the dip of Aziraphale’s spine and he softly urged a sway out of the angel. Their feet barely lifted off the floor as they stepped slowly from side to side. He could have stayed like that for hours, as if Crowley was playing with time, neither of them feeling the need to break the silence, both just drawing in the feel of the other. Crowley smelled like the liquor he’d been drinking, his warm breath brushing Aziraphale’s cheek, there was something a little smokey in the way he smelt, like a wood burning fire, he must have been wearing cologne, no one naturally smelt this nice did they? He wanted to maintain the moment, he’d never felt so comfortable in the demon’s grasp, nothing about this hold asked anything more of him, it was why he refused to look at Crowley, so certain he’d see the desire to take the next step, a desire that would surely spark his own. He worried at his lower lip and finally settled upon leaning his head into the demons shoulder, his nose just grazing the demons neck. A nervous coil sat tight in his stomach as to whether he had made the right move, maybe Crowley could feel the tension in his friend as only two seconds later his cheek came to settle upon Aziraphale’s head. The pure joy inside Aziraphale could have lit up the room, the entire of Venice even. He smiled to himself and leaned a little closer into his dearest demon.

“Time for us to head back Angel,” Crowley said without moving away from Aziraphale. He hadn’t noticed the song ending, or that the band was beginning to pack away. Crowley had let him stay in that moment. He stepped back finally looking Crowley in the face. “There you are,” he teased but his voice was still low. Aziraphale had the gall to look guilty, but Crowley just smiled at him, releasing the Angel from his arms.

“That was… nice,” he said finally, taking a deep breath as he straightened himself, determined to return to some normality. “Off we go then,” he said and turned to leave, letting Crowley walk behind him until they entered the street.

“I don’t like nice,” Crowley said sounding off hand as he came up beside his friend. It made Aziraphale grin. “But if this is what you mean by nice… I’ll get used to it,” He reached out to take Aziraphale’s hand, knitting their fingers together as he had previously. Aziraphale slowed, hesitating. 

“Crowley, I don’t know-”

“I won’t go fast... I promise. We’ve got plenty of time,” the demon did loosen his fingers without letting go, giving Aziraphale the choice to maintain the hold or not. He curled his fingers around his friends and nodded gently.

\-------

Crowley was true to his word, this little step forward for them had been maintained without the pace hastening. Aziraphale was slowly coming around to realizing much of his fear lay within the unknown of how to even begin to be intimate, he had the desire to touch and hold Crowley but the physical side of their relationship was lagging behind, whether Crowley was experienced in these ways or not Aziraphale couldn’t tell, but there was something about the carnal temptations around lust that had Aziraphale certain, Crowley would have a natural talent for it.

More weeks passed by in this sort of sweet plateau, they held hands over the dinner table, strolled along the river hand in hand. At some point without really knowing when Aziraphale had begun to reach for his demon first, whether to excitedly draw him over to a new shop he’d spotted or perhaps he’d reached out having merely missed the joining of their hands. This equal give and take filled Aziraphale with comfort and confidence in them. This was everything he’d hoped for, a newness that was shared and became the norm for them. Lust was still a tricky thing to handle but he was certain with these slow changes he could, in time, finally trust himself to give in to it.

They returned back to their accommodations, both their arms full with food and bags of other goodies. “We’ve been here nearly two months and now you give in and go all Pretty Woman on me,” Crowley groused dropping the bags unceremoniously on the floor. “You couldn’t have spread it out a bit?”

“There’s no fun in shopping impulsively Crowley, you need to learn the good vendors and take the time to make sure that you really will enjoy what you buy.” He beamed and moved to their tiny makeshift kitchen, popping away their acquired snacks.

“Trust you to take the fun out of consumerism,” he grumbled and kicked his shoes off before dropping down onto the sofa.

“Well I bought these damn loafers willy nilly for a more summer look and they have treated me horribly all day,” Aziraphale mumbled, staring the shoes down with accusation. “How can you go from comfortable for an hour to suddenly rubbing the dickens out of my feet?” Crowley laughed at him as he removed the offending shoes and tucked them away before moving into the kitchen to make them a pot of tea, a generous amount of biscuits placed on a plate bringing the tray over to set it down on the coffee table. “Have some sympathy Crowley, I’m not used to dealing with sore feet,” he mumbled with a slight pout as he poured them both a cup of tea.

Crowley’s eyes rolled but he set his cup aside and patted his lap. “Give them here,” he commanded. Aziraphale looked over his cup brim at his demon but again Crowley seemed free of agenda, so he shuffled in his seat and rested his heels across Crowley’s legs, dubious but willing to follow the demons lead. Crowley’s fingers wrapped firmly around Aziraphale’s foot and began their slow massage.

“Oh that is marvelous,” Aziraphale hummed and wiggled himself back into the couch cushions, Crowley seemed very intent on his job but it wasn’t long before Aziraphale’s feet felt completely fresh. “Miraculous how quickly that worked,” he teased knowing fine well a little miracle had gone into relieving his discomfort. “We did say we’d try not to use Miracles too often in case they drew too much attention,” it was a gentle scold but it did bring up something he’d been mulling over for quite some time. “Speaking of which, we’ve been in this hotel a while now and I believe if we intend to stay here in Venice then we should make a move to more casual quarters. Don’t want to look like we’re made of money and I can assure you there are some lovely apartments around that cater to long holiday stays. I wouldn’t mind a little place with a kitchen, I’ll be able to put some of those classes we’re going to do to use.”

Crowley had been continuing his gentle kneading of the angels feet but his head popped up sharply at the word ‘classes’. “What sort of classes Angel? You must have realized by now that dealing with authority figures is not exactly my strong suit,” he pressed his thumb firmly against Aziraphale’s heel, massaging the edges in a way that brought forth an audible rumble of satisfaction from Aziraphale.

“You- You’re very good at that,” he gushed sipping his tea and endeavouring to keep his mind on track, there was a tightness in his throat and a heat in his gut that he felt echoed in the lust coming off the Demon. “I told you three weeks ago dear, Nonna Lisa runs an Italian cooking class in English for both tourists and locals. First class we attend is fresh pasta making,” he managed to keep his enthusiasm for the subject in his voice but there was a noticeable raspy quality to it that had him gulping down the last of his tea. Aziraphale was enchanted by the look on Crowley’s face, his eyelids were heavy, snake eyes turned honey as he focused purely on Aziraphale’s feet. One hand continued it’s gentle kneading work on the soul of his foot as the other slid behind his heel, up beyond his achilles, beneath Aziraphale’s tan trouser leg and stopping short of the bulge of his calf muscle, the fingers splayed to wrap as wide around his leg as they could. Aziraphale’s inhaled breaths had become shaky, his mouth simultaneously dry and wet. He swallowed, carefully but without letting his eyes stray from Crowley he set the teacup down, barely making a sound but enough to bring snake eyes directly to him, they locked gazes and Aziraphale knew that, mouth half open, cheeks flushed pink he must have looked, wanting. The fire behind that gaze added another layer to the slow seduction Crowley’s adept fingers had worked on him. 

“Crowley - oh,” Aziraphale uttered involuntarily.

“Don’t. Fuck, Angel please don’t. OK. I’m not used to this, whatever this is, delayed satisfaction, friends with fucking PG benefits. All I know is that if you say my name like that again I’ll be breaking that promise to you.” Crowley’s body had turned towards Aziraphale, the hand that had been on his foot was now clenching the top of the sofa, that other hand keeping a gentle kneading going that was somehow able to heat the Angel’s entire body. He looked very much at war with himself and it was all Aziraphale’s doing, he wanted so much to give back to his demon, his selfless patient demon.

“You won’t. I trust you, Crowley,” he breathed, his own hand slid along the back of the couch, laying fingers over the top of Crowley’s, such rigid restraint in those curled fingers. “A kiss then? We could go as far as a kiss, after all we’ve done it before.”

His serpentine nature came into play, all that coiled energy released in Aziraphale’s direction. Had he expected that this would be a repeat of the gentle kiss they had shared in the rain? Such naivete. With Aziraphale half reclined along the couch cushions as he had been, Crowley’s long frame now covered him, hands and knees suspending him over Aziraphale, so that the heat coming from his body could be felt but apart from their lips they hardly touched. Who needed more connection then that anyway when the demon’s lips played unrelentingly with Aziraphale’s? One moment pressing against his so hard he thought they might bruise, the next dropping short kisses against the corner of the mouth, leaving Aziraphale so far behind he could only gasp, his parted lips taken in a kiss so deep it sent a shock wave directly to his lions. How could this still be called a kiss? This ravaging, of his lips that had arousal coursing thickly through his veins. His hands had wrapped mindlessly around Crowley’s upper arms, one skating further around to Crowley’s back, fingers digging themselves into the top of Crowley’s shoulder, anchoring himself against the flood of new sensation.

His touch must have been enough to signal his delectation to the demon because within a split second the the demon’s long hot tongue delved into his mouth, the penetration was beyond anything the angel could relate, he felt both worshipped and disarmed. He was responding with all the desire humming through him, his tongue mimicking the demon’s, rubbing against each other and truly taking in the taste of Crowley.

“Fuck,” Crowley broke the kiss, panting as he drew a line of light kisses across Aziraphale’s cheek. “What you do to me Angel,” he husked into the angel’s ear. Aziraphale could only respond by knotting his fingers into Crowley’s firey hair, the demon’s weight shifted as he raised a hand to tilt Aziraphale’s head to the side, baring the side of his neck to the demons plundering. A searing, open mouthed kiss was laid over the soft skin just below the Angel’s ear, the tip of Crowley’s tongue swirling over the flesh before he felt the demon moan against the skin and draw it into his mouth.

“Oh, oh my, my Crowley. A-Ah! No!” Aziraphale was completely undone, in every manner of the word. His inexperienced body inadequate to deal with the passions that had taken hold, he pushed Crowley away with unexpected force. Bolting to his bedroom, slamming the door, locking it before slumping down onto the rug beside his bed, tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the wet patch of ejaculation soaking through his trouser leg. “ Stupid, stupid Angel,” he scolded covering his face with his hands as he sobbed through his humiliation. Crowley did not chase him.

\------

He awoke with swollen eyes to the sound of the bedroom door knob rattling. “Angel!” Crowley barked from the other side of the door. “What. The. Fuck!” He snapped giving up his pawing at the locked door. “I could juss- jus’ kick the door in. Or- OR! I’ll jus’ snap my fingers and the damn door will vanisssh,” he slurred, his voice sounding like it was coming directly under the bottom of the door. Trust Crowley to go and get soused before managing his feelings. 

“Just leave me be Crowley,” Aziraphale called, sitting himself up on his bed and rubbing his sore eyes.

“Come on holiday with you! Leave you alone! KISSS YOU! What do you fucking want Angel, ‘cus I’ve spent 6000 years thinking that is wasn’t me! N fuckin’ fuckin’ tipped that on it’s head didn’t ya,” the door banged once with what Aziraphale assumed was either a fist or perhaps his friend falling against it. “I thought, thought I had you all figured out, you just love everyfin’ nd anyone, just a general putting love into the universe thing. N for frikken millenia you jus’ were so smiley and lovely and and even when I did a good thing, like a reeaaallly goood thing, saved ya books, no kisses then, just ya stupid puppy face.” Crowley paused, apparently needing time to belch and gather his thoughts. Aziraphale stood and moved closer to the door, kneeling down to sit a few feet from it. How he wanted to hold his friend now, no amount of alcohol could mask the hurt pouring out of him. “Was fine, I was just fine, nothing wrong wiv best buds, at least I was wiv you,” There was the distinct sound of glass rolling across the floor, a deep sigh. “You ruined that, you, not me! I-I was content, sometimes happy, but you, you wen’ n told me I could eat the apple didn’t you! N I’m fucking. Starving! Eugh!” Another belch and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Aziraphale held his breath waiting a few minutes before slowly opening the door, the coiled body of his demon lay passed out in front of him. “Oh Crowley,” he signed leaning down to pull his friend into his arms, Crowley was light even when completely limp and he lifted him with ease, shifting his head onto his shoulder and heading with careful steps to the demons room. The clock on the bedside told him it was after 3 in the morning, he expected the demon would need plenty of sleep, they didn’t often let themselves fall asleep drunk. He lowered him to the bed and removed his friends glasses setting them aside and shifting to remove his shoes and socks, setting them away before coming to prop himself on the edge of the mattress. “You are right, this is all my fault and I’m making such a mess of things, please forgive me but I don’t think we can go back now.” He pulled the blankets over Crowley, tucking them around his shoulders, his friend snoring lightly. “You have been so patient with me, I’ll try to figure this out, I promise,” he leaned in and dropped a kiss over the small snake tattoo before leaving and heading straight to make himself a large coffee. He wasn’t going to get any more sleep after that outburst and knowing Crowley wouldn’t rouse anytime soon he took the opportunity to do some deep thinking on the ongoing battle of their relationship.

\------

The next few days were agony, Crowley had spent all of the following day sleeping and Aziraphale knew from experience that if he wanted to sleep his hurt away the demon could be gone for decades. He’d been relieved to spot him leaving the hotel the next afternoon but the shades hid any pain that might have been apparent and he turned and stalked away without a word. He’d rejected the demon before, but as the inebriated Crowley had confessed, he’d never thought they had a chance together until Aziraphale had begun his courtship plans, offered the forbidden fruit as it were. What he’d idiotically done was give the poor dear hope and then when he was as vulnerable as he could be he’d pulled the rug out from under him, run off sobbing like a pubescent teen and refused to offer any logical explanation. Yes, yes he was embarrassed but he was an ethereal being and new passion filled body or not he was really going to have to put into words for Crowley what he was going through. The empathy he felt was a shard in his heart and if this was how he felt then heavens knew how his demon was suffering.

He resolved to mend the rift and after giving the demon a few more days to settle he stayed late in the hotel suite one morning, it was nearly lunch when Crowley finally emerged, not expecting Aziraphale to be there he was dishevelled and his glasses were nowhere to be seen, dark circles beneath his eyes yet Aziraphale knew he had been getting plenty of sleep. Aziraphale beamed apologetically and lifted a tray laden with fresh coffee and a hefty grazing platter. “Will you stay, dear?” he held his breath as Crowley raked his fingers through his red hair, clearly not happy to do so. “There are things to be said, perhaps on the balcony?” he offered, steering clear of the sofa, the thoughts of their kisses still too fresh to allow him to keep his mind clear. He began to head outside and trusted that the demon would follow him. Instead he vanished back into his room but before Azirphale had a chance to feel forlorn he was back, shades perched back upon his nose.

Crowley dropped into the deckchair, laying as only he could, in that manner that seemed almost boneless. Aziraphale set himself down in his usual wicker chair and made a fuss over sorting the coffee’s out. “Well?” Crowley sniped as Aziraphale leaned over to pass the demon his mug.  
Aziraphale was prepared for much worse than a shortness of temper and calmly settled himself down comfortably, even taking time to have a sip of his drink as he finalized his thoughts. “Our booking at the hotel is about to expire, we’ve got 3 days and I wanted to say that instead of extending it I had been speaking with the owner of the patisserie we frequent, their upstairs is available for rent, their son was using it as a holiday let but stopped to renovate, apparently he’s run short on funds but the apartment is serviceable, just not finished. Anyway, it'll keep us close by and it’s a fraction of the price of anything else I’ve looked at.”

“I’m heading back to London,” Crowley said his face turned away from Aziraphale. “Since it’s cheap you’ll be able to manage on you own.” He sculled the hot coffee and stood heading back inside. Panic stricken, the angel couldn’t really remember a time where Crowley had ever walked away from him, Aziraphale knocked his own coffee over as he ran after Crowley.

“Please, please wait!”

“No! Aziraphale! I’m not interested in talking about living arrangements!” He snapped over his shoulder, scooping his jacket off the side table and heading for the door.

“Please, Crowley, hear me out!” Aziraphale pleaded, grabbing the demon’s shoulder, in an instant Crowley spun, grabbing the Angel’s shirt front and shoving him against the hotel room door. He’d been here before but never when the demon had a genuine reason to be angry with him.

“No, you listen to me! I’m not interested in playing nice! I’m not interested in playing house! I’m not interested in being your guinea pig whilst you figure out what a sex life is! You’ve done a bad thing Angel!” Crowley had rarely told him off before, it stung but was nothing more than he deserved. He didn’t push back, he wanted Crowley to get out his emotions.

“I’ve done a horrible thing,” he agreed gently but this only had his shoulders tossed more firmly against the door.

“Fucking be quiet! You have no idea, you think you have any clue what’s going on? You made me think you wanted me!” Crowley tossed his shades aside to fix Aziraphale with a cold stare. “I’ve spent centuries thinking that I was just going to have to keep my hands to myself, that I’d never get that kiss. I stopped hoping for it long ago because you gave me nothing! Then suddenly the world doesn’t end and you look at me like I’ve always wanted you to. You ask me to kiss you and next your running awa-”

“I came!” Aziraphale blurted and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He had wanted to let Crowley let out his anger, release the pressure but as Crowley described the lust he’d always felt coming from the demon the words had burst out of him. It had the effect of freezing Crowley completely. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I ran but I was so embarrassed.”

“You came? You mean you-”

“Yes, I-I never have before, it-it took me by surprise. The whole experience did to be honest, I had no idea I could feel things like this, that I could be made to feel like that,” embarassment had crept back in and turned his face a flushed pink.

“Oh,” Crowley’s eyes dropped, his hands loosened, releasing their grip on the front of his shirt and settled firmly upon Aziraphale’s shoulders. 

“I know it’s stupid but the best way I can describe it is that my body is suddenly filled with lust for you and, I’ve never felt it before, I don’t- I don’t know what I’m doing Crowley,” Aziraphale would have liked some space for his confessions but the demon kept him hemmed in. Something about what he’d said had Crowley staring him down making the angel want to squirm.

“So you’ve been possessed by a horny teenager is what you’re saying and you want to fuck anything that walks, is that basically it?” Aziraphale definitely squirmed that time.

“Essentially, but it’s just you, no one else appeals to me,” his voice was barely audible. This kiss was unexpected but completely wonderful, it was a forgiveness that couldn’t be put into words, an understanding that he sorely needed. Crowley cupped his face with both hands and deepened the kiss but only for a moment before pulling back.

“You can be so stupid. Did you never think that saying ‘hey I’m into you but I’m a 6000 year old virgin’ would have worked?”

“Well if it comes up again maybe I’ll give it a try,” he quipped, seeing the Demons face turning cocky.

“There won’t be a next time,” he smirked, his lips breaking into a huge grin. “You don’t want anyone else,” he said through the beaming smile.

Aziraphale snorted, pushing passed the demon and shaking his head. “I should know better than the stroke your ego,” he humphed, though he felt a sense of euphoria having started the conversation of his desire for Crowley.

“I’ll let you stroke more than that,” Crowley teased.

“Crowley!”

“What? I’m just teaching you all about flirting and innuendo, it’s all part of it Angel,” Crowley followed him back out onto the balcony as Aziraphale bent, beginning to pick up the pieces of his broken mug. “If you’re going to wave your arse about like that I’ll have to in your endo,” he growled sounding completely predatory. Aziraphale had been bent at the hip but jumped bolt upright at the demons vulgar comment.

“Crowley!” he yelped, the demon just laughed uproariously. Aziraphale sniffed with exasperation, he should have just let the demon go back to London.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get sweaty as the ineffable husbands try to find their pace in this new phase of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm realising this story is more a series of moments then an interesting plot, I hope you all enjoy this collection of scenes that I can't help but write before it drives me mad.

Chapter 3 - The Arrangement

They sat in the new apartment sharing a chilled fruity wine and a wood-fired pizza, the place was sparsely decorated with mismatched furniture, some of it neglected antiques and unfashionably retro pieces, the rest cheap Ikea style but they'd cobbled together what they could within their few days before making the move. The space was bright and open with windows on three sides, it was obvious that at some point they’d knocked walls down for a more open plan living, the flooring tiles still showing some of the original rooms, the walls were all covered in ripped and partially pulled off wall paper. They’d installed a new kitchen with stainless steel everywhere which hardly kept with the aesthetic of Venice but the new oven was impressive and Aziraphale was keen to give it a whirl. Aziraphale had been told it was a two bedroom but the reality was the second bedroom appeared to be converted from a store room and a single bed would have taken up the majority of the space. The pair had both blushed and been rather coy during the move as they’d figured out what the implications of that had been. On the bright side the main bedroom had a huge amount of space as it was once two smaller rooms, it did open on to the only bathroom however which would cause some issues but Aziraphale was confident they could work out a schedule. It was also completed so the bathroom had some very modern and luxurious perks like the large spa bath tub and twin head walk in shower. Crowley had secured a king size mattress for the room earlier that day which was, bar a bedside lamp the only piece of furniture in that room. Their dining space was filled by a small flat pack style table paired with three retro green leather wire framed chairs, their living room, where they were currently lounging had a beautifully ornate if run down sofa and matching arm chairs, however the coffee table it had been paired with left something to be desired, it was in fact a front door that had four legs nailed to one side and then been painted bright red, Crowley had wanted to make a side table out of a stack of Aziraphale’s books but had been warned that he’d be sleeping in the laundry if he touched any of his volumes, he had relented.

“I like it,” Crowley said looking about with appreciation.

“It’s a little more hodgepodge than Berto had described and the bedroom really is a fiasco,” Aziraphale sighed but couldn’t deny that it has some wonderful aspects.

“I don’t take up much room, I’ll take the couch tonight and we’ll find a bed for the room tomorrow,” Crowley shrugged looking towards the tiny bedroom.

“Oh you’re not sleeping in there Crowley, it’s tiny! I’ve already decided it can be storage for my books, a desk will sit much better in there. You’ll share the bed with me and I trust that there won’t be any funny business,” He stated refilling their wine glasses.

“I was thinking more fun than funny but if you can keep your raging hormones to yourself, I guess I’ll be safe enough,” Crowley smirked sticking his tongue out to catch the string of cheese that was dangling from his slice of pizza.

“Tsk. You really must stop teasing me Crowley, I’m not used to feeling… anything, like this,” he sighed looking away from his friend to settle the self consciousness he felt revisiting their earlier discussion.

Crowley moved from his seat in the armchair to sit beside Aziraphale in the sofa, he reached out to take the angels hand in his, drawing Aziraphale’s attention. “You know, the humans have fumbled through love making for millennia, none of them seem to get it right the first time, we’ll figure this all out.”

“Love making?” Aziraphale was mortified, cheeks flaming. “Oh goodness it’s all messed up, I-I had a timeline,” he sulked his free hand tugging nervously at his collar. “I thought maybe give it a year or two of me courting you, showing you this wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, well then we’d move onto things like kissing and maybe light petting.”

“Two years!” Crowley scoffed, lifting his hand his fingers grasped Aziraphale’s chin to turn the Angel’s gaze to meet his. “You think knowing that you actually want me you'd have a hope in heck of keeping me back that long? Stop making plans for us right now Angel because I swear I’ll be guided by you, we’ll just explore it all together. This might be all kinds of new to you but I think I’ve waited long enough.” He was so firm but kind that Aziraphale couldn’t help but offer an apologetic smile.

“This might not have occurred to you yet but I’m something of a prude,” he mumbled trying to stay light hearted though the anxiety of what was to come was rattling him to his core, apprehensive and yet eager to return to those earlier pleasures. “I just don’t even know if I know what to say, or do, how do I even start to explain what I want, or don’t want,” he rambled letting his nerves get the better of him.

“I spent years as Warlock’s nanny, I know how to teach a child, I think I can handle one naive angel,” He gave Crowley a look that said that wasn’t going to help convince him. “Look, practice makes perfect, never more than you want and trust me, you can’t mess this up so bad that it’ll scare me away,” he pulled Aziraphale’s hand to his lips, the light kiss finally helping Aziraphale to relax. “Besides I promised we’d go slow.”

“Yes, well I told you just a kiss and next thing you’re biting my neck!” He retorted letting himself be cheeky.

“It’s called a hiccie, it’s in the realm of a kiss, and you didn’t say I couldn’t kiss you elsewhere,” Crowley smirked.

“Do you really wonder, demon, why I might have some reservations?”

“And yet you invite me immediately into your bed,” Crowley quipped enjoying the banter. “Mixed messages Aziraphale, no wonder I’m making mistakes.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You’re adorable,” Crowley grinned and leaned in, his movements purposefully slow, taking Aziraphale’s chin in his fingers again. “A kiss?” he asked softly, Aziraphale nodding, his eyelids fluttered low before their lips connected in a kiss so full of promise that Aziraphale knew he wouldn’t mind repeating it countless times.

\--------

The next few weeks they settled back into their routine but with a very marked difference. Aziraphale realised that Crowley’s lust was much more vast than he could have anticipated, it was there every time the demon woke and emerged from the bedroom, each evening he felt it around him like a heavy humid night. It was jarring, the revelation that these decades passed Crowley had been reigning in the emotion, not letting himself feel it in its entirety as until recently he had had no reason to expect anything back from Aziraphale. He was still restraining himself, Aziraphale felt the sparks of his lust frequently, it hummed about him at all times and arced up, sometimes at random but he was coming to realise that Crowley had certain triggers. If he was audible when he was enjoying his food this triggered Crowley, sometimes Crowley stirred when Aziraphale woke, he would yawn and stretch and then feel the desire coming from his demon, the few times Crowley had spotted him wrapped in a towel after a shower had nearly knocked the breath out of him, the demon would leave the room immediately which was something of a relief for the angel as he’d yet to summon the courage to initiate a kiss with Crowley never mind the idea of them being nude together.

It was a warm day and more humid than usual, the pair of them feeling the heat had stopped to grab a gelato, keeping to the shady sides of the street and winding their way slowly back to the apartment through the narrow alleys of Venice. They’d had success finding a bed frame for their room and a mahogany desk for the book room, formerly the second bedroom, they would be delivered on Monday. They’d lunched together at a particularly good seafood cafe and after selecting their desserts Aziraphale had dragged Crowley along, certain he knew a shaded route back to their temporary home. A left turn down a very narrow alley had Aziraphale stopping abruptly, Crowley bumping into his back with a curse word, the impact causing him to end up with a nose full of gelato, Aziraphale turned to apologise but instead burst into laughter. Crowley must have been mid mouthful when he collided with Aziraphale, the gelato was smeared from his mouth and up the side of his cheek. “For someone’s sake! Angel would you stop doing that!” he snapped before his eyes levelled on the dollop of honeycomb dessert on Aziraphale’s nose. Annoyance gave way to a spark of lust. “Well help me get it then,” Crowley said, the frustration had softened his voice as he raised two fingers to swipe the rum and raisin off his sharp cheekbone. “Look at this bloody mess,” he grumbled having seen the hefty amount of gelato on his fingers, he licked at them and though he wasn’t trying to be seductive Aziraphale felt his pulse pick up.

“So sorry my dear, wrong turn, stop, I’ll fix it, you’re just spreading it around,” he said swatting Crowley’s hand out of the way. He steeled his nerves and despite the knot in his gut he leaned into Crowley and saw the demon’s eyes widen with shock just before he reached up and licked the side of Crowley’s face.

“Did you get it all?” Crowley asked his eyes liquid gold, lust humming from his body.

“Not quite,” Aziraphale husked and ran his tongue along the demon’s cheek bone, slower and more deliberate this time, he felt the demon’s hand snake around his waist. He pulled back to look at Crowley with a shy grin, proud that he’d been brave enough to make the first move. He moved back in but this time went straight for the demon’s lips, Crowley did not hesitate in his own responses and opened his mouth willingly to Aziraphale’s careful explorations. There was the vague noise of Crowley dropping his dessert and it hitting the cobblestones but it freed Crowley’s other hand and brought it around the grasp the back of Aziraphale’s head,it was all the encouragement Aziraphale needed to slide his tongue into the demon’s mouth. He felt praised by the demon’s moan and wrapped his one free arm around Crowley’s neck, he felt the demon’s hand slip lower, stopping at the base of his spine and applying enough force to bring their hips into firm contact. The feel of their arousals pressed together elicited a husky whimper from Aziraphale. “S-stop,” he gasped, tearing himself away. The demon pulled back but kept his grasp on Aziraphale’s hips.

“That was spectacular,” Crowley purred. “And well worth the mess,” he jested then laughed as he gestured to Azirphale’s hand still holding his waffle cone. The gelato had melted over the sides and covered Aziraphale’s fingers.

“Oh damn, I had hoped we wouldn’t be too long,” he mumbled and began licking at his cone and fingers, feeling Crowley press their hips sharply back together, he gave him a warning glance.

“Well all that licking is just sinful,” Crowley defended but let his angel go.

“I’m sorry but I can’t just drop it, it’s gelato! And it’s wrong to litter,” he tipped the waffle cone up to his lips and drank the melted dessert, devouring the cone quickly before endeavouring to clean up his hands with his handkerchief.

“You missed a spot,” Crowley smirked and leaned in to kiss the angel’s nose clean, sucking lightly at the tip before pulling back. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand in his and pulled him back to the main street, their fingers glued together, still sticky from their dessert. “Let’s go get cleaned up,” he smiled. “We should really try that double shower,” he teased and Aziraphale blushed immediately.

“How many firsts do you intend on me having in one day?” he humphed.

\--------

With Aziraphale finally having the courage to make the first move the next weeks passed with all manner of pleasurable moments, they made out in the kitchen whilst Aziraphale tried to wash the dishes. Crowley had gotten into the habit of kissing him gently before they fell asleep but inevitably it more often than not heated into a kiss painful to break away from, though they somehow managed to, neither of them was getting much sleep. He would read aloud at night and Crowley would either rub his feet or be sat behind him, long fingers teasing through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale was, after so long, revelling in the feeling of love and lust that passed between them, he found himself provoking Crowley’s desire purposefully, he’d get a blazing response when he said “Scrumptious” or “delectable” and especially if he fussed over licking his fingers clean. Crowley seemed to take particular notice if Aziraphale removed his bow tie or undid his cuffs, something about Crowley seeing him in a more relaxed attitude that tugged at something within his demon.

Aziraphale had always assumed Crowley would be the type against public displays of affection, holding hands, no problem, a peck on the cheek, sure, but in fact Crowley seemed to adore wrapping his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder or waist, kissing and nibbling his lobe as he whispered teasingly into Aziraphale’s ear. Somewhat to the Angel’s dismay Crowley particularly enjoyed seeing a hint of homophobia, and responding by pulling Aziraphale close for a steamy kiss. They had created such regular habits around Venice that they were known well by many of the businesses they frequented, ‘Adam and Steve’ was whispered discreetly about them which considering they had known the real Adam and Eve, well it tickled them both.

Aziraphale was quite settled in his new comfort zone, he couldn’t imagine them being anything but this, each little step they took closer he was allowed to submerge himself in, cherishing the new feelings. It was tiny actions like Crowley sliding a finger between the buttons of his shirt to stroke the tip of his fingers across his chest, the way Crowley’s foot migrated across to his side of the bed each night until it was touching Aziraphale, Crowley leaning in, to kiss Aziraphale’s temple like a tiny adieu to signal he was going to bed.

With all these divine moments he was shocked to find, inexplicably that Crowley had taken to sleeping on the couch. They went to bed each night in their usual fashion, Aziraphale usually an hour or so after Crowley, good night kisses that ended up in a languorous make out session. The first couple of times he found his demon he didn’t let it impact him, letting himself assume that there was a perfectly innocent explanation, perhaps Crowley had gotten up for a drink and fallen asleep on the couch. It had been a fortnight now and Aziraphale had been feigning sleep to confirm that often Crowley would awake at around four in the morning and crawl back into bed. What had started as a couple of times a week was now pretty much every night, he was completely thrown because every day Crowley would treat Aziraphale as if nothing were going on, blunt and kind, teasing and flirtatious. They went to classes with Nonna Lisa and dined out together (which they now officially called date nights), shared too many bottles of wine and rambled drunken nonsense laid on the living room rug together. Worst of all was how nothing in the way Crowley loved or lusted for him seemed to have changed, it was as if he’d somehow found a way to hide a part of himself away from Aziraphale.

With Crowley making an effort to be discreet about this new sleeping habit Aziraphale was loathed to ask him outright what the damned issue was. He settled for asking how Crowley found the new mattress, was it comfortable, did it compare to his bed in London, was he a loud snorer, or more whimsically he steered Crowley into a discussion about dream and nightmare translation, speaking about a book he’d read recently that covered this exact topic, did Crowley remember his dreams? Was he prone to nightmares? Telling the demon he’d be happy to translate them for him. The first topic was met with no suspicion but also gave no insight, the latter topic produced a look so quizzical it was paired with Crowley asking him if he’d been day drinking again.

With all his fishing questions having come to nought he couldn’t help the anxiety fermenting in his gut. It was infecting their relationship, his desire to maintain the normality of their day to day goings on was falling apart as his head became full of unanswered questions. He slowly stopped initiating any intimacy, too caught up in the potential that Crowley’s love for him could be changing, that having tasted what a relationship with Aziraphale would truly be like that he was in fact regretting it. He knew Crowley was beginning to get caught up in his confusion, asking more frequently if Aziraphale was alright, still touching and kissing him as he had before but he seemed to break away sooner now, a coolness was settling over Crowley. Aziraphale kept himself tethered to the fact that Crowley still held carnal love for him, he could feel it every day and it was a balm to his fearful mind.

He awoke a little after midnight, waking with a feeling of dread but the dream that had caused it was slipping away faster than he could remember it. He turned to face Crowley only to find his side of the bed yet again empty. He shifted to sitting up and moved quietly to the living room, he had every intention of dragging Crowley back to bed, he’d spoon the demon all night if it meant he’d finally stay put, no, no he wouldn’t. He knew he couldn’t force anything on the demon that he didn’t want but after waking so abruptly he was feeling a little more confrontational than usual and at least if he was catching Crowley red handed in his deceit he might finally get some answers. He was silent as he moved towards the sitting area, Crowley was sitting in the armchair facing away from Aziraphale, he was still awake but as Aziraphale moved around the back of the sofa he stopped completely frozen. Crowley hadn’t noticed him yet because his eyes were closed, his eyes were closed because at that very moment Aziraphale had caught Crowley in a moment of self pleasure. His hand covered his mouth to avoid the gasp of shock that leapt into the back of his throat. He thought he ought to leave and rush silently back to the bedroom, pretend it had never happened but shock and sheer animal curiosity held his feet glued to the spot. Crowley was a sight that he guiltily devoured, in nothing but black satin briefs, reclined in the armchair in a typically Crowley manner though there was a tension in his frame that caused the tiniest twitches and ticks in his muscles, one hand gripped the rolled arm of the chair, the other hand was dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, the head of Crowley’s penis pressed tight against the shiny fabric, a small damp stain darkened the taunt fabric, the hidden hand moved in slow deliberate strokes, drawing panted breaths from his demon. Aziraphale was immobilised, his own body had responded instantaneously, Crowley’s almost naked form arching with pleasure was a sight no amount of imagining could replicate, Aziraphale’s erection begged for attention but his hands still covered his mouth, his own breathing was becoming ragged and even now he wanted to will his body to move away, time was running out and he would be caught but every stroke of Crowley’s hand had him tied further to the floor. Crowley jerked forward in the seat a little, his hand picking up speed, “Ah, f-fuck,” he rasped.

“O-oh,” Aziraphale’s voice tumbled from his lips, not nearly quietly enough. Snake eyes opened to snap Aziraphale out of his lecherous observations, panic freed him and he made for the bedroom with all haste. “S-so sorry,” he yelped as he fled.

“Don’t you fucking run from me again Angel,” Crowley snapped and in a move that was far more nimble than Aziraphale could have expected from a man so close to climax, launched himself over the arm of the chair and followed Aziraphale into the bedroom. “How long were you there?” He demanded and Aziraphale became filled with shame.

“I-I’m so sorry, I have no idea but far longer than I should have been. Please, Crowley, I really didn’t mean to impede on your personal ti-”

“Be quiet Aziraphale, you’re rambling. What woke you? Was I noisy?” Crowley asked, his tone reserved.

“N-no, I awoke on my own but when I noticed you weren’t in bed I wanted to know where you’d gone,” Aziraphale answered his eyes darting away guiltily.

“So that’s the first time you’ve seen that?” Crowley was piercing with his questions, though he didn’t appear angry. Being on the brink of lying Aziraphale was fidgeting with his pyjama sleeves. “Oh for fucks sake Angel can you spit it out?” He sniped, losing his patience.

“W-well in short, yes, that’s the first time I’ve ever witnessed that, b-but, but I know you’ve been escaping to the sofa to sleep for over a month now,” he knotted his fingers together trying to hold the demons gaze.

“Why didn’t you say something Angel? I could at least have explained. You must have been pretty insulted,” a look of comprehension lit the demons face. “Is this why you don’t flirt with me? Why you’ve been distancing yourself?”

“I really did try to let you have your privacy, it was so baffling, I could tell you still wanted me but you still chose to leave each night, like you couldn’t bare to be in bed with me. I-Is this what you do each time?” Aziraphale asked, blushing over the impropriety of his question.

Crowley stepped closer and held his hands out to grasp Aziraphale’s. “You've done nothing wrong, please don’t think you’ve done anything wrong,” he pulled Aziraphale to the bed and they sat on the edge of the mattress together. “In a way I was doing it for you, in a way I was doing it for me. Do you understand sexual frustration?” He asked gently, Aziraphale nodded but his look of confusion must have given him away. “You remember when you came after our first big kiss?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks blazed, embarrassment making him tongue tied, he nodded again and Crowley squeezed his hand reassuringly. “When you came, that was what your body wanted, forget the sex ed version of events and just know that each time you become aroused your body wants the end result to be you cumming.”

“I don’t really understand what this has to do with you sleeping on the couch,” Aziraphale mumbled, uncomfortable with discussing his first ejaculation and that he was essentially being given a lesson on it by Crowley.

Crowley smiled somehow charmed by Aziraphale’s lack of understanding. “We spend a lot of time these days, kissing and touching. I gave you my word to let things move at your pace, and that still stands, however all these arousing moments are telling my body that I’m about to have a. Really. Good time, and for a long time now that hasn’t been happening. During the day it’s fine, we’ve got things to keep us busy, but at night when I’m laid in that big ass bed with you inches from me, it’s a temptation I’m having a hard time refusing. At least on the sofa I get enough distance that I’m not in a state of constant arousal, and if the distance isn’t enough then a round of self flagellation is a quick fix. I know I’ve been hiding all this from you Angel but I knew mentioning it was just going to make you feel pressure to speed things up and I don’t want that.” Aziraphale released a breath and with it some of the tensions he’d been feeling for the past few weeks.

“I see,” he muttered feeling deeply relieved but still confused by the reality that this airing out conversation didn’t exactly solve their problems. “So how do we move forward from now dear? I mean this is very selfish of me but I want you in bed with me, not slinking off into the other room, and yet I know that I’m not quite ready to move onto, I guess, the heavy petting stage. Well, shoot, I also don’t want you unable to sleep because of me. I mean, we could set up the second bedroom, it's totally hideous but at least you won’t have to worry about all this?” He hated that his ineptitude with physical love was causing them so many issues, he was beginning to think sex drive or no he’d have been much better off trying this out centuries ago.

Crowley peered at Aziraphale and then broadsided him with his next question. “What did you think about me touching myself?”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open by the unexpected turn in their conversation. “We-Well one must do what one has to, I assume?”

“No you boob, you were watching me right? So what did you feel?”

“Um… Excuse me but did you just call me a boob?”

“Answer me, Angel.”

“Oh fine, if you must know it was a very… stimulating moment. You look rather alluring when your in the throes of passion,” and just like that Aziraphale was back to uncomfortable blushes.

“Well if that’s how you feel, which I’m very happy about that, then I have a new arrangement. If you want me in your bed all night then I think we can find some middle ground. When I get to the point where I am struggling I’ll stay in bed with you but, I’ll handle myself and you... can watch me?”

Aziraphale’s eyes bulged. “My dear, ummm as I understand it one… indulges in intimately touching oneself… well it’s umm a solo act as it were.” Crowley laughed as Azirahale fumbled his way through that comment.

“Don’t be ridiculous Angel, humans have indulged in mutual masturbation for ages. Calm down, I’m not asking you to pull your own pickle, but like you said it was stimulating and if that’s how you feel then can you really be against me giving myself a hand and you have to do nothing in return? Consider it research, you might learn a thing or two by watching me.” Crowley seemed so relaxed and damned convincing. How could he say no when the only reason he had against it was because he felt pervy over watching such an intimate moment, his mind strayed back to Crowley in that armchair, it was an image he did indeed want to see again.

“Fine, a new arrangement then,” he said finally. “Now can we please get back to bed?” he murmured, hasty to wrap up what was possibly one of the most excruciating discussions of his immortal life.

“Glad to hear it,” Crowley was fairly beaming, he leaned in to kiss Aziraphale lightly but with weeks of the angel holding back his affections he pressed against Crowley now and wrapped his arms around the demons neck to draw him in close. Crowley pulled away and Aziraphale whined his disappointment unable to hide the sting of rejection. “It’s alright Angel,” Crowley soothed. “Just remember you stopped me from finishing earlier and with this big empty bed I really don’t think I can have you kissing me like that right now. Let’s save it for another time,” Aziraphale was pacified and with most, if not all, of the tensions of the last month settled he crawled into bed and feeling the demon’s chilly foot seek out his leg he drifted, contented, off to sleep.

\---------

“Today sweeties we make Pan Di Spagna!” Nonna Lisa announced in her usual bubbly manner, she was a short and trim lady in her early fifties with a no nonsense bob and greying hair, eyes wrinkled from a lifetime full of laughter. “It is a simple Italian sponge with only 3 ingredients needed though we will add some vanilla and lemon zest for increased flavour. Now go and get your aprons and wash your hands,” she waved her hands shooing them away. All the aprons were a loud floral design with frilled or ruffled edges, from their first class with her Aziraphale knew these were all handmade by one of her four daughters, they also added a humour to the classes that helped the groups get along more easily. Today they had three regular couples including Crowley and himself and two new couples from Canada, everyone smirked and giggled as they slipped on their vibrantly feminine aprons and headed to their individual tables.

“Please measure out your ingredients from the recipe sheet and make sure you do not measure straight from the bag with your flour, spoon it into your measuring cup.” Nonna Lisa walked around the tables and eyeballed each couple, passing by their table she reached out to grasp Aziraphale’s arm warmly. “Sweets for my sweeties, so good to see you both. Crowley you seem tense, can I get you some chamomile tea?” She soothed, Aziraphale nodded for them both as she pottered over to grasp Crowley’s shoulders in a massaging grip. “You are making cake, what you have to be so stressed about?” she teased before taking drink orders for the rest of her class.

“Why does she always have to touch?” Crowley groused, rolling his shoulders. Aziraphale smiled to himself as Crowley measured the flour. Crowley had a grudging affection for Nonna Lisa but her little ray of sunshine personality always rubbed him the wrong way though there was no mistaking that Crowley had been wound tight the past few days. Plying him with wine was helping but asking him how he was, had only been met with either a shrug or scolding. Aziraphale had hoped a social day might help and you can’t go wrong with cake in the angel’s opinion. He was struggling with how the demons desire for him seemed stronger than ever and yet his mood was so sour, as Nonna Lisa returned with hot tea he resolved to talk more firmly with Crowley if his attitude was unchanged by today’s outing. “Are you whisking?” Crowley mumbled snapping the Angel out of his thoughts.

“Oh yes dear,” he grasped the electric mixer and moved a step closer to Crowley to get to the mixing bowl full of eggs and sugar. Listening to Nonna Lisa as she told them 15 to 20 minutes of whisking was required but also thoroughly aware that Crowley was standing almost rigid next to him, the wild heat radiating from his demon was such a departure from his statuesque outwards appearance. The classroom began humming loudly as everyone turned their mixers on and by 5 minutes in the room was filled with groaning over sore arms, couples taking turns to get a rest as Aziraphale continued his work unphased and too deep in thought to recall he might look odd to not be fatigued by the labour, as he let his mind wonder again his whisking became sloppy and ineffective.

“Why are we here if you’re not even going to try?” Crowley curt words snapped him to the present, his hand reaching to take the mixer from him, Aziraphale had been barely moving his arm and with the mixer too high in the bowl he’d been spritzing them both with the cake mix.

“Oh blueberries,” he grimaced looking down at his apron. “I'll have to get these laundered before next class, where is my head at?" An idea sparked in Aziraphale’s mind though as he refused to hand Crowley the mixer, enticed by the tension and desire coming from his demon. "Care to show me how it’s done?” he asked turning round eyes to plead gently.

“It’s whisking,” said Crowley with such a deadpan tone that Aziraphale felt a little foolish, a gentle flush crept to his cheeks but he had an agenda, a little innocent touching might just be the thing to lift his demons mood. He turned to look directly through Crowley’s shaded eyes and pouted, the embodiment of innocence. “Fine Angel,” he grumped but stepped closer and wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s, guiding him as they whisked their eggs until they turned a pale yellow.

Aziraphale basked in the warm fuzzies these simple displays gave him and he was further buoyed by a warm breath fanning by his ear that was sending a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t help turning his head, meeting Crowley’s hot gaze. “Thank you,” he murmured, the lust arcing off Crowley raised the hair on the back of Aziraphale's neck, he could feel Crowley's breath against his lips but did not expect the abrupt kiss, the force of it should have had him staggering back but Crowley had already placed an arm around his back.

“Sugar goes in the cake mix my sweeties,” Nonna Lisa called from the front of the class. There was a deathly silence that fell over the room as everyone turned off their mixers, all eyes on them. “Also team that’s twenty minutes of whisking, if your eggs are whisked well enough dropping a spoonful of the mix back on itself and it will mostly hold it’s shape.” They pulled apart feeling called out, it was enough to have them both turning bright red. The other couples seeing their embarrassment snickered but Nonna Lisa was a pro and quickly directed their energies back into baking.

As the butterflies in Aziraphale’s stomach settled he couldn’t help feeling like today had been the perfect way to lift Crowley’s spirits, the rest of the class passed with more subtle shows of affection; a gentle caress, fingers touching, shoulders brushing. Aziraphale couldn’t help the joy bubbling out of him by the end of the lesson, he gave Nonna Lisa a warm hug as Crowley boxed up their Pan Di Spagna, (which by the by, was the best in class, Crowley's meticulous nature came to the fore in these classes and allowed for nothing less.) Aziraphale went to pull back but she held her arms tight around him, lifting onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I do not mean to pry but when was the last time you gave Crowley a role in hay?” Aziraphale’s eyes bulged, completely speechless but his stammering was cut off by a strong squeeze of his shoulders. “He’s usually so composed but today he is like a snake ready to strike. I suggest you indulge this afternoon,” Nonna Lisa smoothed his lapels and gave a wink before they were sent on their way.

Aziraphale felt oddly wounded by his farewell advice, of course she should assume they were already lovers, humans had done so for thousands of years but he couldn't help feeling that Aziraphale was being told he'd somehow neglected Crowley. The class had gone so well he'd resolved that he need not pry into Crowley's mood but with what Nonna Lisa had somehow noticed and he had not, Aziraphale knew he didn't have a choice now.

“Well that was a nice way to spend a few hours,” he began and hooked his hand into the crook of Crowley’s arm. “You were so quiet though, is there anything on your mind, my dear?” he could feel the demon stiffen next to him and in an attempt to sooth him he placed and kiss against Crowley’s shoulder. A firm finger hooked under his chin and lifted his face to receive another demanding kiss from Crowley, just as the one in the kitchen had been it was hard and searing, the intensity behind it intimidated Aziraphale and he soon found himself pulling back. “Slowly,” he muttered and stepped back from Crowley, he was so used to his passions rising to meet Crowley’s but something about this kiss seemed selfish, taking from Aziraphale and leaving him cold, it had him feeling more thrown than before.

Fingers raked through Crowley’s hair before he rolled his tense shoulders, standing tall and shaking the moment away. “I know Angel, come on let’s go home for lunch. We’ll pick up cream and berries to go with the cake OK?” Aziraphale could tell Crowley was trying to sooth him but none of this shed any more light onto why Crowley seemed so shut off.

“Sounds wonderful dear,” he gave a shallow smile as they began walking side by side again, Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to return to walking arm in arm. Nonna Lisa's words rang in his head, all this because he wasn't giving Crowley a roll in the hay?

\---------

“Ah- Aziraphale, mmmm…. Ah,” the voice that woke him that night was muffled and barely discernible in his drowsy state. Aziraphale was rousing slowly from his sleep, it was pitch black in the room, he felt overheated and clammy, his body tingled with excitement but his brain took much longer to wake enough to understand why. Laid on his side he realise the heat at his back was being caused by Crowley pressed against him, there was an arm wrapped over his waist, the hand splayed over his chest roamed restlessly, even a leg tossed over his thigh. It was as if the snake inside Crowley was trying to coil its way around the Angel, he tried to turn onto his back, with no luck, his eyes had adjusted enough that he wanted to get a look at the demon, so far their bed sharing habits had remained very tame. “Mmmnnn,” hummed from the demon wrapped around him, he felt a nose pressed against the corner of his neck, deep breaths taken, Crowley hummed appreciatively again reminding Aziraphale vividly of his already aroused state. He’d never woken up like this before, his body responding without him being aware and all the little touches and strokes from Crowley just stoked the already lit fires.

“Dear, are you OK?” It sounded stupid to him but he couldn’t think of what else to ask his demon, Crowley had never pushed the boundaries like this, all though it was pleasurable it also felt a little underhanded, as if the demon thought he might get further with Aziraphale if he was half asleep.

“Oh Angel,” Crowley moaned more audibly, his face tilted up now to brush his lips against Aziraphale ear. The hand that had been sliding lazily over his chest directed itself down to lay firmly on Aziraphale’s hip. The sharp thrust forward of Crowley’s pelvis pressed the demon’s erection firmly into Aziraphale’s plump arse cheek.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale snapped with indignation.

“Angel!” Crowley sat bolt upright, snake eyes wide, they darted about the room. “What is it?” he asked, the panic in Aziraphale’s voice obviously had the demon thinking something bad had happened.

“Were you asleep?” Aziraphale asked suddenly confused that Crowley had managed to seduce them both and all whilst he was dreaming.

“Well yeah and having an incredible time until you woke me. What in the world did you shout me for?” He sniped, sleep and desire still lingered in his eyes as her rubbed them with the heel of his palm.

Now Aziraphale was blushing having to explain the situation. “W-well that dream you were having, y-you were trying to act it out,” Aziraphale muttered slowly and began to fidget with his blankets.

“Y-what?” Crowley frowned brows knitted tightly together and then shooting high up as understanding dawned on his face. “You mean to say I wasn’t just dreaming about making love to you?” Even in the low light Aziraphale could see the colour burning on Crowley’s cheeks.

“A-afraid not, I’m sorry I ended your dream dear, but I um- I wasn’t quite prepared for that.”

“No, no of course not. Look I’m really sorry Angel but it’s been a couple of weeks now and I’ve held up my end and stayed in bed with you. I’m just finding it a little more difficult than I expected to keep my hands to myself,” Crowley lifted the covers to look down at his crotch accusingly before laying himself back down. “C’mon Angel let’s see if we can’t get back to sleep, scouts honour I’ll try to behave.” He seemed so much softer now than he had earlier today, as if sleep had soothed the troubles of the day, or perhaps the dream had taken some of his tensions away, a dream of them, making love.

Love and anxiety filled the Angel. Aziraphale nodded and laid himself on his back, Crowley had no idea of the tightness sitting in Aziraphale’s gut, waking up already aroused was a heady experience, he stared up at the ceiling, his nerves still sizzling, he could feel Crowley’s hands as if they were still roaming across his body. If this was what Crowley felt each night it was no wonder he’d moved to the other room. Crowley huffed and rolled onto his stomach, his agitated breathing told Aziraphale he was struggling to get back to sleep, a foot shuffled over to his side of the bed and pressed to his leg, it was something that often comforted him to sleep but tonight it was a firm reminder of the demon laid next to him. Crowley abruptly punched his pillow before slamming his head even harder onto it, the foot against his ankle shifted upwards two inches. Was he going insane? That small movement scorching his skin so.

“Crowley?”

“Go to sleep Angel, if you go to sleep I’ll get there eventually,” Crowley grumbled refusing to look over at Aziraphale.

“A-actually, I-I've been thinking about that-”

“About what?”

A deep bolstering breath. “Y-you getting there,” the foot was wrenched off his leg and Crowley was back to sitting up on the bed, Aziraphale could sense the frustration coming from his demon. It only seemed fair after all, if Aziraphale felt this horny after one night then Crowley must be climbing the walls, Nonna Lisa was wise for a human. “We made an agreement, a-and you’re um.. Stressed?”

“I’m randy as all hell Angel but I told you I’m not happy if I feel like you’re being pressured into this,” Crowley ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, lust arced off his body like electricity.

“No I’m not! I’d be willin- Happy, I’d be happy to do this. Truly, Crowley,” Aziraphale reached out to lay a hand over Crowley’s bent knee, urging the demon to make eye contact. “This will be good for me too” he assured. Snake eyes lifted to his, hopeful and back to being full of desire, Aziraphale smiled, shaken by his boldness but reassured by the demons yearning, he leaned in a laid his lips against the corner of Crowley’s mouth in a shy kiss.

Crowley was so considerate of Aziraphale’s frazzled nerves, he gently tilted his head to capture the angelic lips fully but kept the kiss slow, his movements soft but deliberate, pausing to give Aziraphale time to catch up with the delightful sensations. Crowley’s hand wrapped gently around Aziraphale and cupped his head as he carefully lowered the angel back onto the mattress, they lay facing each other and both let their hands roam unhurriedly over the other. Crowley shuffled himself closer to Aziraphale until they were in full contact, the warmth of his body against Aziraphale was a potent act, he could feel the demons arousal pushing against him and it was daunting and thrilling. Crowley was humming against the angels lips, their kisses had grown deeper and more urgent, Crowley’s nails raked lightly down Aziraphale’s back, sliding under his pyjama shirt and Aziraphale responded in kind, desiring the feel of Crowley’s hot skin against his fingertips. He could feel Crowley’s muscles twitching and tensing against his hands, he slid his hands around to Crowley’s chest, lightly against his tight nipples, Aziraphale was rewarded with his deep moan, his lips ripping away from the Angel’s. “I-it’s time Angel,” he rasped, Aziraphale nodded catching his own breath as Crowley slipped a little away from him, he pulled his hands away confused as to what he was supposed to do. “Can you keep touching me?” Crowley asked looping one hand beneath the Angel’s body to keep their upper bodies close.

“Of course dear,” Aziraphale husked and let his hands return beneath Crowley’s black singlet, he leaned in and dropped soft kisses down the demons long neck.

“Ah, perfect,” he praised and Aziraphale felt the demon turning his hips, sensing the movement of Crowley’s hand. He stayed hidden in the curve of the demon’s neck for some time before the ragged breathing tugged at his curiosity, he gave Crowley a firm short kiss and pulled back a little, his eyes dropping to where Crowley had slipped his boxers down below his hips. Aziraphale blushed, looking away just as quickly, the first time he’ caught Crowley in this act he had kept his pants on and the image before him now was jarring to say the least, he had yet to see Crowley entirely nude and he felt irrationally caught between the urge to leave the room or to strip the demon bare. He breathed deep and settled for letting his gaze return to watching Crowley in his steady actions. As far as God’s creations went the male genitalia could leave something to be desired but the sight of Crowley’s throbbing erection was so evocative that Aziraphale felt suddenly overheated, the air in the room felt thick and heavy, he drew in deep long breaths trying to calm his racing pulse but he couldn’t pull his gaze away. “F-fuck,” Crowley hissed, his hand picking up pace, but the word was enough to break the trance and Aziraphale turned to find he was being watched intently by his demon, his cheeks flushed an even deeper red, feeling completely indecent at being caught staring… again. “You, were, watching,” Crowley panted, he’d expected to hear judgement in his voice but found only awe.

Aziraphale nodded slightly. “You’re dazzling, Crowley,” he husked, the demons serpent eyes seemed to blaze at his compliment.

“I like it,” Crowley breathed in return and Aziraphale smiled gnawing a little at his lip before moving his eyes back down the length of Crowley’s body, halting at the demons arousal, that Crowley was working rapidly, in time with his breathing. The sight beckoned Aziraphale this time, filled with the knowledge that he was pleasing the demon he moved his hand from Crowley’s chest, shivering with the yearning to touch and the immodesty of the situation. His fingers hesitated and dropped to the top of the demons thigh, Crowley’s stroking slowed, anticipating the Angel’s intentions. “Only if you want to Angel,” he rasped and pulled his hand away from himself.

Crowley’s action was enough of an encouragement and Aziraphale slowly moved his hand to replace Crowley’s, surprised by how firm he felt beneath the soft flesh. “It’s very hot,” he muttered and gained a deep husky laugh from the Crowley. “Oh, I-I meant in temperature!” he flushed but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of him holding Crowley’s erection.

“It’s completely hot,” Crowley smirked, there was a low hum in the demon’s throat as Aziraphale, re-wrapped his hand more firmly about the demon and Crowley curled his hand around Aziraphale’s, drawing their hands up and down the length of him. Crowley moaned and arched, his hips pushing forward, silently asking for more. With the safety net of Crowley’s hand, Aziraphale picked his pace up slightly. “I-I won’t last like this Angel,” he gasped. Aziraphale felt his own body having a dizzying response but he stayed focused upon his demon, the deepest curiosity to see this to its end rivalled his own sexual frustrations. Crowley’s head dropped back, his hand pulled away from Aziraphale’s to wrap into the bed sheets. He felt unsure but welcome as Crowley hissed between clenched teeth, he knew only to continue the same actions, enamoured with Crowley’s form, contorted to seek his bliss. Demonic eyes clenched shut and a guttural moan broke from his lips, his hips jerked high into Aziraphale’s hand.

“Oh goodness!” Aziraphale was completely frozen as his demon climaxed in his hands. Of course he knew about cum but the ferocity that it was expelled had caught him off guard, he pushed away the urge to shudder and turned his eyes to Crowley. “Is that it then?” he asked softly trying to sound far more casual than his earlier exclamation.

“Were you expecting fireworks Angel?” Crowley murmured as his brow arched high but his lids had barely opened. “You can let go now,” his voice sounded lazier than when he first woke, Aziraphale tried to remember back to his first climax but the whole experience had been tinged with humiliation. If it was such an exhausting act why did humans do it so frantically? He removed his hand hastily and before he could move to wash up the demon had miracled away the mess.

“You really shouldn’t have done th-” his scolding was halted by a hand around his upper arm pulling him sharply down onto Crowley’s chest.

“It was making you uncomfortable,” Crowley wrapped arms around Aziraphale and nuzzled his neck. “I want you to know how much that meant to me, for someone unable to change to a new coat for nearly 200 years you really surprised me tonight, you’ve always managed to surprise me Angel, from the moment you gave away your sword.”

Aziraphale’s face broke into a smile he couldn’t contain, it wasn’t just the compliment, Crowley was absolutely blazing with love. He hid his face against the curve of Crowley’s neck and let himself grin stupidly for a solid 2 minutes. “Well some things are worth trying... Like Sushi!”


	4. Chapter 4 - Excelsior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was soo much fun to write, it's a bit of an emotional roller coaster but I'm proud of our two dumb-asses even if they are taking the long way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you here for the smut, my apologise, I know it's a real slow burn, I hope the sickening level of fluff and ineffable hi-jinks are enough to tide you over as there are more chapters to come. I welcome any and all comments, you guys make me giddy to keep writing.

Chapter 4 - Excelsior

"Get up Angel, we're going out," Aziraphale was roused by the demons voice and then brought vividly awake by clothes tossed onto his face.

Pushing them aside he sat up and peered around the dark bedroom until he spotted Crowley on the other side of the bed, packing a bag. “Did I forget an engagement we made?” He mumbled looking at the clothes in his lap. “Are these swim shorts? Crowley, a Hawaian shirt? No, I-I’m not going anywhere in these,” he pushed them aside and stood up out of bed, plodding off to the kitchen to get himself a strong coffee. 

Crowley stalked after him, tossing a duffel bag onto the dining table “Can’t you make anything easy Angel? Just put them on, you’ll need them.” Aziraphale was staring at the ready brewed coffee and pastries still warm from the bakery downstairs.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked smiling over the demon’s consideration. “My apologise dear, I can’t remember the last time you woke up before me, I’m a little thrown is all,” he took a deep gulp of the coffee, plucking a chocolate croissant from the plate turning to head over to the demon, leaning in to lay a kiss against his cheek.

“How about you just trust me?” Crowley smirked, a touch of daring in his gaze.

“That would be pretty naive of an Angel wouldn’t it,” Aziraphale mumbled taking another bite of his breakfast, feeling content and certainly more awake, he nodded gently. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Five minutes, or we’ll miss the taxi,” Crowley said sitting down to slip on loafers, in fact the entirety of Crowley’s outfit was unusually casual. He had donned a pair of black swim shorts himself, a charcoal grey short sleeved shirt completely unbuttoned was covering a simple black singlet. “Stop staring n’ get a move on Angel,” he gruffed and swatted Aziraphale’s bum as he hurried off blushing lightly.

When he went into the bedroom he found a pair of sandy coloured swim shorts and a sky blue linen shirt, full length sleeves ready folded to three quarters and buttoned in place, a white t-shirt at the bottom of the pile. By the time he’d hastily pulled the clothes on he was feeling giddy, Crowley had obviously gone to great lengths to prepare for today and as he slipped into the tan leather sandals that were remarkably comfortable he lost all of his reservations.

“Shall we?” he asked gently announcing his readiness.

“Just one thing missing,” Crowley smirked and leaned in, kissing Aziraphale soundly before dropping a woven straw fedora onto the Angels head.

Aziraphale pulled back and grabbed the hat off his head, looking it over before beaming as he sat it back over his platinum curls. “I do like this,” Aziraphale could feel his cheeks already aching from the smile he couldn’t hide, Crowley grabbed his hand, the duffel slung over his shoulder and pulled the Angel out of the apartment.

Within five minutes they we’re boarding a water taxi that was mostly empty, given that it was still before seven in the morning Aziraphale wasn’t surprised though delightful shock hit him when they arrived at Lido di Venezia. His eyes large when he realized they were disembarking in front of the Hotel Excelsior. “Crowley dear! You are such a wonder. You know I was here-”

“1932, I was here for the film festival, you prevented a suicide from what I recall,” Crowley laced their fingers together as they headed into the hotel, he swiftly checked them in, another surprise, and took the Angel up to their suite. The room was large with an airy feel created by it’s floor to ceiling windows and soft colours, the moorish design came with a stripped back elegance whilst the patterned walls gave a comforting richness, Aziraphale drank it in before spotting the vast blue outside.

“Oh Crowley it’s devine, look at the views,” Aziraphale crooned and pushed the doors open to step out onto the balcony. He stared across the waves and felt his chest ready to burst as waves of love flowed from the demon behind him. Arms slipped around his waist, a chin settling onto the Angel’s shoulder.

“It’s just for tonight but we’ve been here for nearly nine months and it feels a little like we’ve just swapped locations and settled back into our old lives, your book room is nearly full and we’ve got like twenty house plants. We need to shake things up,” the Demon’s head tilted to nuzzle lightly at Aziraphale’s neck, he shivered and turned to face Crowley.

“This is a little extravagant, don't you think? We could have done something a lot cheaper.”

“Forget about the money Angel, you deserve this day, it’s a small thank you from me, now come on the beach is waiting,” Aziraphale wanted to pry but Crowley seemed determined to keep the day on schedule and with what he’d seen so far Aziraphale was eager to see what else was in store.

They settled in on the sun loungers overlooking the Adriatic Sea, Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s latest read from their beach bag and ordered them some summery cocktails. “I assume you’ll need alcohol before I’ll get you into the water?” Crowley smirked and pulled sunscreen from the bag, he’d already shook out of his button down shirt and plonked himself down in front of Aziraphale, yanking his singlet over his head.

“Naturally,” The Angel muttered trying to keep his mouth from drying up as Crowley handed him the lotion. He poured the liquid into his palm, rubbing them together before he began inadvertently meticulous basting of the demons back. Getting caught up in the feel of the demon’s silky flesh beneath his hands he took a full five minutes to give his assistance and only when their drinks arrived did he stop his ministrations.

“Well there’s no chance of me getting burned is there?” Crowley teased and took a long gulp of his drink, smacking his lips appreciatively. “Need my help?” he offered as Aziraphale rubbed a hefty amount of the lotion over his face.

“No, no, I think that would be a mistake right now,” Crowley gave him a knowing smirk and leaned in to drop a kiss against the Angel’s jawline before pulling back to empty his glass.

“I’m going for a swim, I think I should cool down too, enjoy your book Angel, I’ll be back later.”

And just like that he was left on his own, he ordered another round of drinks and despite feeling somewhat abandoned he reclined back into the lounger and let himself become absorbed in the pages of his book. Between finishing his third cocktail, the sounds of the waves breaking against the shore, the warm salty air and the world inside his book it wasn’t long before his lids drooped heavy over his eyes and he drifted into a deep sleep.

He awoke to cold drops of water hitting his face and neck, eyes barely opened to find the source of his discomfort. “Getting shitfaced without me?” Crowley asked, eyeballing the empty glasses before leaning in to lightly kiss Aziraphale’s forehead.

“Hmm… Nope, possibly just lightly pickled,” he yawned and sat himself up. “Good swim?”

“Yeah, scared the shit out of a couple kayaking with a bit of snake head.”

“Oh Crowley you didn’t!” Aziraphale scolded feeling much more awake now. The demon laughed throatily and stood up to towel himself dry before pulling his tops back on. 

“Lunch time Angel,” he successfully redirected the Angel’s attentions.

Elimar restaurant had a simple but delicious menu and the pair slowly consumed three courses worth, Aziraphale fairly glowing by the last bite of chocolate and caramel tart, the half a bottle of Moscato furthering his relaxation. Crowley had focused his attentions over the meal on catching up to the Angel’s level of intoxication.

“So Angel, there was a few things I sort of wanted to discuss today so I’m just gonna dive in if you don’t mind?”

“Please,” Aziraphale nodded licking the finger he’d swiped through the chocolate drizzle left on his plate.

“I owe you an apology,” Aziraphale was frowning at the demon but was hushed before he could deny the demons statement. “Just let me get through this OK?” He took a deep breath and leaned forward, forearms rested on the edge of the table. “We made a deal that if things got too frustrating for me that I’d let you know. I didn’t and I just took all that frustration out on you, for days! You tried so hard to get me to talk about it but at the time I was just so fucking annoyed that I couldn’t control myself better. I didn’t want to admit that you were the one dealing with lust for the first time but I was so, fucking, horny,” His jaw clenched as he seemed to gather his thoughts. “I ended up resenting you because then I started feeling like I wanted you more- Ah! No Angel please let me say what I need to. That day at cooking class I was a bastard, you never deserve to be touched like that, each time we kissed I was… just trying to get a response, something more, that mirrored the way I was feeling. I do know that I’ve wanted you so much longer, I can’t expect you to suddenly match the way I’m feeling. I’m - I’m so so sorry,” Crowley knotted his fingers together looking so disgusted with himself.

Aziraphale sat speechless for long moments, his hand slowly reaching across the table, clasping Crowley’s fists. “I’m sorry too, somehow I’ve gotten this idea that being intimate is easy for you, you’re so much more experienced than me, I-I feel like a dunce by comparison,” he smiled soothingly but was met by Crowley frowning.

“Just how experienced do you think I am, Angel?”

The blood drained from Aziraphale’s face. “Oh. My. God. You’re a virgin!”

A hush fell over the entire bar but Aziraphale was too busy staring agape at the demon. “You know what, on second thought this might be a good time for a walk along the beach,” Crowley stood sharply and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, dragging the still shocked Angel from the bar. Aziraphale spotted the tips of the demon’s ears had turned bright read, the only real sign that he might have just bungled things.

When they arrived at the edge of the beach Crowley had a look on his face that firmly stated Aziraphale was testing his patience. “Sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell I just didn’t kn-”

“I’m not a virgin, Angel. Even if I was, I wouldn’t care but I don’t exactly need you shouting it at a five star venue,” he paused to take in a calming breath though the furrow between his brows said it wasn’t working.

“Oh,” Aziraphale mumbled, a slight disappointment to his tone, he’d already figured that was the case but the idea that they were both untouched settled the nervousness in his gut that had been his companion ever since lust had entered his emotional repertoire. “Sorry dear, I just thought maybe… You know you’ve never spoken to me about any of those things.”

Crowley took hold of Aziraphale’s hand and gently steered him into a walk through the low tide. “Well you’ve not exactly shown any inclination until now, besides it’s not good practice to tell your crush about your exes, but since you’ve opened Pandora’s box, what would you like to know?”

Aziraphale was happy they were walking side by side, it meant he could look all kinds of flustered without the demon being overly aware of it. Did he really want to open this kettle of fish? It would be nice to have a frame of reference for what they were doing, assuming Crowley was experienced was leaving him feeling like he was some sort of sex fiend who’d tried everything from vanilla to roman orgies or wearing one of those pleather suits n making someone call him ‘Master’. “Did you always have physical desires?” He heard himself speak, impressed his voice had stayed so level.

“Part of the demonic trade Angel. Lust is an incredible tool for evil, desiring someone you can’t have... Can cause one to sin in all kinds of ways,” Aziraphale nodded staring directly in front of himself, utterly oblivious of the way Crowley’s serpentine gaze clouded with the deepest of longing. “Some of my earlier work with the humans was very sex orientated, I’m not proud of it but one of my honeypot errands went array when I realized that it was me they were lusting after.”

“Honeypot?” 

“It’s a lust based scheme, tempt a person into adultery, or a women into losing her virginity before marriage, find their weakness and whisper ‘would it really be so bad to try it?’” 

“Oh, that sounds very bad, did they ever love the people they cheated with?” Aziraphale mumbled, his brows pulled together, automatically trying to find a silver lining.

“Dunno, I can’t say I know much about love,” Crowley said and shrugged lightly. The confession however stopped Aziraphale in his tracks, he felt Crowley’s love each and every day, how could he say such a thing?

“But- but you… You…”

“I…?” Crowley raised a brow peering through dark shades at the Angel. Aziraphale felt his tongue swell and realized he couldn’t exactly announce to the demon that not only was he is love but that he had been for centuries, he had to know! Right?

“So you’ve had intercourse?” Was what the Angel blurted out instead, turning them to start walking again as he tried to overcome his own mortification.

“Mostly,” Crowley responded which sent the Angel into even more of a tailspin, his brain spewing a thousand different questions at him whilst his mouth maintained that him even talking about details of Crowley’s sex life was ludicrous. “I’ve been with women, as both a man and a woman. I have several times been a top in guy on guy scenarios. Never had to go all the way as a bottom thought.”

“I think I need to sit down,” Aziraphale mumbled feeling overheated in a way that had nothing to do with the warm summers day.

“‘Course,” Crowley nodded and gently ushered the Angel to sit on the sand, feet touched by the waves with each swell. “Too much?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Maybe… I do want to know though. So ummm, from my somewhat limited knowledge, my understanding is that you’ve done everything bar letting a man play the dominant role?” Aziraphale couldn’t help his fidgeting at this point, his nervous energy would have been happier with walking but his soft constitution begged to differ.

Crowley laughed but kept it short, sensing the Angel’s discomfort. “The world of sex is so much more vast then that. I’ve only really fucked like ten people, fooled around with less than twenty and when you think of all the kinky shit that the humans get involved in, I’ve played it all really tame. It’s been decades since I’ve used lust for temptations anyway, money and power are much easier.” As if he knew that the Angel was at the end of what he could handle Crowley stood himself back up and pulled Aziraphale to his feet. “I know that was hard on you, I hope it clears up some of the confusion. Shall we head back to the loungers and take a dip together?”

\--

“Yet another thing they assumed I had a hand in, honestly the Romans would use any excuse for an orgy, those bath houses had nothing to do with me. Though I can see the appeal,” he smirked. The pair now shoulder height in the ocean, bouncing gently about with the soft waves. Crowley had shed everything but his swim shorts, Aziraphale concerned his hat would get ruined had left it on the deck chair and took off only his outer shirt, though with his white t-shirt soaked it was hardly hiding much.

“Well that sounds about right, I really wonder at this point how much of anything you have actually intended to do,” something about the gentle waves and being out in the water had really changed Aziraphale’s mood for the better, they had been happily bantering for the past half an hour, the beach had grown very busy at this point but most of the people were soaking in the rays from beach towels or remained in more shallow waters. A good few meters further out were a group of young adults playing rather boisterous games and to their left was a couple who seemed to be happily treading water clearly having a romantic moment.

Crowley followed his gaze and smirked. “They’re shagging Angel,” he snickered. 

“Surely not!” He gasped eyes pulling away suddenly feeling sheepish, he could feel their lust but it was weak in comparison to the demons and he and Crowley weren’t even touching.

“Yeah, they are, you can see it on their faces and they are not exactly moving with the waves,” Crowley shrugged, eyeing his Angel carefully before moving closer. “No ones paying any attention. It’s a very freeing experience by all accounts.” Aziraphale cast his gaze briefly back to the couple and flushed as Crowley’s report was confirmed, when he looked back the demon was mere inches away. He swallowed hard at the implications thoroughly ruffled and yet titillated.

“That’s not what I’d call vanilla,” he mumbled aware that his body was already responding to the demons proximity.

“It’s vanilla adjacent… Normal sex just in a fancier location,” Crowley was now emanating lust. They had come so far in their intimate explorations that Aziraphale’s body sensing the desire would respond in kind, fed by the demon’s heightened emotion. He could feel his mind clouding but was also alarmed by the idea that he might get swept up by their passions, he could hardly handle their dalliances in private, never mind the idea of a single pair of eyes watching them.

“What’s more vanilla than vanilla?” he breathed, their lips merely inches apart at this point, the waves gently shifting them, their chests pressing together then parting with the ebb and flow of the tide. Their hands never touching as they continued to stabilize themselves against the oceans swell.

The demon closed the gap, their lips touching for the briefest of moments. “I believe it’s frozen yoghurt,” he muttered, each word spoken allowed their lips to brush. For a demon who claimed to be out of the lust game Crowley was doing an exceptional job at goading a response from the Angel. Aziraphale tilted his lips up the slightest degree and was rewarded with a deepening of their kiss, the heat of Crowley’s body burned through his drenched t-shirt, their chests now plastered together. Teeth raking over his lower lip, prising a deep moan from the Angel, his mind rallied to string his remaining thoughts together.

“I-I… I’m fro-zen...yo-ghurt,” gasped between scorching kisses that he was now responding to in kind, completely overtaken by his bodies need to immerse himself in the pleasures Crowley was providing.

“Dammit Angel,” Crowley husked, a growl of frustration rumbled in the back of his throat. He pulled away running a tongue over his swollen lips, it was an unconsciously erotic action that had Aziraphale leaning back into him. “I’m not a saint,” he warned kicking back to create more space between them. Aziraphale’s lips were parted as he panted, eyes wide and soft, looking every inch like he needed to be kissed. “Well, fuck,” Crowley cursed, grabbing the Angel’s wrist and dragging him back to the shore.

“What are you doing?” The Angel queried forlorn.

“We’re going to the room you idiot,” he snapped and moved to collect their belongings hastily, the breeze coupled with his wet clothes were quickly cooling both him and his ardour down. When Crowley latched back onto his wrist he followed him quietly to the room, there was a feeling inside him that was becoming increasingly familiar, something that lingered after the lust had settled. It felt like a tension inside of him that made every inch of his skin sensitive and despite being cold and still dripping wet it was as though his body was humming. There was only one logical conclusion, he was well and truly in the realm of sexual frustration. He could however be certain of what had tipped the scales so that his anxiety was no longer chasing away his sexual appetite, his mind casting back to a few days ago when he’d laid his hands on the demon, bringing him to climax. 

The door clicked shut behind them and Crowley tossed the bag down, agitation rife in his body as he stormed away from Aziraphale. “You can’t do that to me Angel,” Crowley hissed his words taking Aziraphale by surprise, the demon spun on his heel as he paced and fixed the Angel with a heated glare. “You can’t tell me to stop but look at me like that!” He gestured at Aziraphale. “Stop it!” he sneered yet lust was rippling from the demon, Aziraphale completely bewildered and unaware of what Crowley was currently faced with. The Angel’s wet clothes clung, his platinum curls plastered around his forehead, droplets of water still sliding from his jawline, his lips a little rosier from their kisses, his breathes uneven from his heated daydreaming. “You say stop in your usual panicked little voice and fine, fine, I’ll pull back but don’t! Don’t fucking expect me to have the power to leave you alone when you’re still kissing me back, still touching me!” He shouted, stalking back and forth as the Angel tried to absorb this current predicament.

There was nothing but the sound of Crowley’s quick steps, Aziraphale barely breathed before admitting “I don’t know how…” this caused Crowley to spin facing him, brow arched in accusation.

“Well you knew how before,” he flung back.

“Th-That’s because before…” he trailed off losing his voice, stepping forward only to have the demon hold his hands up haltingly.

“No, not now, I am mad, you answer my questions,” he demanded but the desire pouring out of his demon helped to bolster his courage.

“I don’t want you to,” he said with what sounded like a hefty amount of calm in his voice.

“Don’t want what? For me to be mad at you? Well tough becaus-”

“Stop… I don’t want you to stop… I certainly don’t know how to stop myself,” Crowley had come to a stand still, he was side on and didn’t seem quite prepared to face the Angel. “Still,” Aziraphale continued managing to maintain his serene tone. “That level of intimacy might be the norm for some people out in public but I don’t think it’ll ever be my scene…. So I needed your help, because frankly I don’t have the willpower anymore. I’ve no doubt we’ll get to the point where I am in over my head again, too worried and in my own mind to be taken over by lust but for right now, I am drawn to you. Does that answer your question?”

He felt struck by the love and desire Crowley was feeling and this time when he began to move towards his demon there was no halting him. Crowley in fact met him in the middle with two long strides. It was a magnificent collision, Crowley coiled around him, his own hands holding the demons head to pull him to his lips. There was no gradual build up this time, their mutual hunger ensuring that they all but devoured each other.

Crowley took short steps to the side, guiding the Angel towards the bed, turning him gently until his knees hit the bed frame. They fell together, Aziraphale landing below Crowley as their lips returned ravenously to each other, the demon settling his legs either side of Aziraphale’s hips. Crowley drew back and pulled Aziraphale to sit up long enough to peel the damp shirt off over his head, tossing it away and pushing the Angel back down to the mattress. His snake eyes roaming the body before him, leaning over to blaze a trail along the Angel’s neck with teeth and tongue, finding the rapid pulse he bathed the skin before dipping lower to leave sharp nips across his collar bone.

Aziraphale was whimpering his pleasure, his hands frantically alternating between tearing at the bed sheets and trying to draw Crowley closer, his arousal throbbed against the demons wriggling hips, he seemed to heed his silent request and shifted himself slightly before settling atop Aziraphale in a way that brought their erections into blissful contact. “Ah Crowley,” he breathed, bucking instinctively, the demon gave an answering moan. Crowley’s forearm braced over the Angel’s head and in the next panted breath he began rocking his pelvis. The deliciously slow friction fulfilled a desire Aziraphale hadn’t been aware he even had, the pressure Crowley applied drew ragged mewls from the Angel. His arms weaving their way around the demon so he could bury his face against Crowley’s shoulder, mouth clamping down on the flesh in front of him in an effort to stifle his cries.

“Ouch,” Crowley growled but Aziraphale was all but deaf to the noise as that tension he had felt on the way to the room was being drawn tighter with every rotation of the demons skilled hips. The room seemed to close in on him as he felt his body squirming, no longer within his control, bowing to find a greater contact.

“Please,” he begged but before Crowley could help the Angel had moved to grasp the demons hips, pulling them down sharply, eliciting a rattling groan from Crowley. “Please,” he implored again, the demon sensing how close Aziraphale was shifted slightly before adding a haste to his grinding that sent the Angel into cries of utter rapture. As Aziraphale came his body arched, rocking into the demon as his body rippled with the ecstasy of completion.

It was some moments later when his eyes fluttered open, at some point Crowley had rolled them both onto their sides and he saw only the demons chest in front of him, his arm slung over the narrow waist. He drew his head back to gaze up at Crowley, finding a lazy but smug grin twisting his lips. “Welcome back,” he placed a kiss against the Angel’s head and smoothed still damp curls away from his face. “See what you get for admitting that you want me?” he teased lightly.

“Is that all I have to do to get that kind of treatment?” He smiled but it turned into a deep yawn. He wriggled and stretched, feeling something firm and unyielding against his hip bone he looked with wide eyes back to Crowley. “Are you…?”

“Dry humping can be a bit... tricky, it was a lot of fun but I didn’t quite get there,” He shrugged as if it were nothing but Aziraphale was brought sharply awake by the idea that Crowley had not gotten to share in the incredible bliss he had just experienced.

“Well that just won’t do,” he scolded and shifted himself up on one arm.

“Don’t concern yourself Ang- Ngk!” Aziraphale was having no more complaints his hand had slipped deftly beneath Crowley’s waistband and wrapped with surety around the demon’s aching arousal.

In his sated state Aziraphale watched with fascination as the demon dropped back against the mattress, his eyes turning to liquid gold before closing as the Angel began deliberately slow strokes. Crowley’s teeth raked over his lower lip endeavouring to prevent the moan that escaped his lips, his chest rose and fell faster now. Aziraphale let his gaze travel lazily over his irresistible demon, admiring each feature before sliding lower to his throat and over his collarbone, his eyes drawn to a pink halo marked upon the demons shoulder. “You’re hurt,” he mumbled gaining a quirk from the demon’s lips even as he shifted wantonly against the Angel’s hand.

“Oh… Oh! It was me,” he gasped, contrition filled him as he leaned closer to place gentle kisses over the raised skin, an uneven gasp brought forth by his light touch. Curiously he let his tongue circle the flesh.

“Ah Angel, damn,” Crowley whined, Aziraphale feeling the demon shift restlessly beneath him, he smiled and picked up the pace of his hand, returning back to the demons shoulder as he continued his experiments, leaving the small welt behind to torment Crowley’s collarbone with more licks and kisses, tentatively raking his teeth over the skin and delighted by more cries from his demon. His eyes drawn over the panting demon and they stopped with interest at Crowley’s chest, or more accurately his nipples, the perfect pink patches of skin beckoned and he shifted himself to lower his mouth down to one. “Yes…” the demon hissed and Aziraphale smiled proudly before bathing the the soft flesh with his tongue, to his excitement it puckered beneath his lips. His teeth grazed ever so gently over the tightened flesh and he left that one with a single kiss before moving to apply himself to its twin. Trying a different tact his lips lay around it and his tongue ran circles around the sensitive flesh before he sucked hard, drawing the flesh into his mouth. "Aziraphale!" the demon chanted, the lust burst forth like a shock wave. The Angel felt it to his core as Crowley came within his grip, his own name as the demons shout of ecstasy had him leaning up to place his lips against Crowley's, swallowing his last weak moan and offering a kiss filled with adoration in its place. 

He shuffled himself back against the mattress and pulled the demon up to tuck him against his chest. Crowley rumbled signalling his contentedness and Aziraphale curled his arm around him, he desired to tell the demon what a revelation that had been for him but that could wait. For now he would let his demon sleep, Aziraphale gave himself a scolding for miracling his book back into his hands but he could not bring himself to disturb the demon. 

\---

When Crowley woke just after 8.30 the room was filled with the smell of cooked food. Aziraphale had pulled away from the demon an hour before and ordered room service. He was uncorking a bottle of late harvest when arms snaked around his middle. "Can we argue like that from now on?" the demon hummed dotting kisses along the back of the Angel’s neck, something about that exact spot sent delicious shivers over his skin. He turned to give Crowley a glass and smiled at the sight of his mussed and sleepy demon.

"We didn't argue. You shouted and I was very reasonable the entire time… but yes, we can do that again. Dinner?"

"Yes! I am starving," Crowley announced and moved to uncover the excessive amount of food the Angel had chosen. “And apparently so are you?”

“I had trouble being sure what you would want but honestly I have worked up a bit of an appetite.”

“Part and parcel with having an active sex life Angel,” Crowley explained as he piled his plate high.

Aziraphale smiled having hoped for a casual opening to discussing their earlier activities. “Speaking of which, I am curious about a few things. Is it quite normal to be so swept away by these emotions?” He gave Crowley a careful side glance but the demon gave away nothing, if anything he was painfully still.

“Which emotions?” He asked gently.

“Well the desire of course,” Aziraphale responded mildly puzzled, as Crowley drained his entire glass of wine. “I mean I can’t think of another time I’ve felt such intense emotion, does this also just come with the territory of this particular feeling?”

The demon was filling his glass back up and had already eaten a good portion of his plate. “Yeah, pretty much, humans call it having good chemistry, you don’t even have to like the other person if the physical attraction is strong enough, lust takes over and that’s all it that matters at that point,” The demon may as well have unhinged his jaw for the seconds it took to empty another glass of wine. The entire situation was starting to make Aziraphale feel rather uncomfortable.

“...Does talking about lust bother you, dear?” He asked gently, moving to open their second bottle of wine.

“Lust, l-l-l-l-lust,” Crowley muttered, Aziraphale thought he spotted a tick at the edge of the demons jaw. “Nope, fine, ask away, what were you hoping to find out?”

“Well… I guess I was trying to find out if this was all normal, we’re not exactly just two humans are we? I was wondering if we might be feeling this differently.” He asked hesitantly.

“The -lust- that we’re feeling?” Crowley asked, his lips curling harshly “Nope, dime a dozen, happens all the time, you’ve been feeling it just like the humans do.”

Aziraphale felt stung by the demons tone, baffled by how the evening could have taken such a turn for the worse. “Crowley what on earth has gotten into you?”

“Nothing!” Crowley snapped and moved to grab the full bottle of wine. “We’re having a wonderful time: living together, fooling around-”

“Fooling around?! For goodness sake Crowley I was trying to tell you how much all this has meant to me! Now I see I was just being naive, again, thinking this was.... Was special. I see I-I was mistaken,” Aziraphale defended his wounded pride and before the tears that pricked at his eyes could fall he stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind him. His chest ached but he didn’t let himself cry until he was out of the hotel, striding off down the beach with no idea of what he was supposed to do, there was no comfortable bookshop to run off to now, everything in Venice was so intertwined with his demon. His brilliant plan to bring them together was coming apart at the seams.

\---

It must have been after midnight now, his tears long since dried and despite having gotten changed into fresh clothes he now stood waist deep in the ocean, their push and pull and the sound of the waves crashing about him had a very calming effect, the waters and the beach itself weren’t exactly empty either, people were still out, romantic scenes played out all about him and he couldn’t help feeling that he must have indeed been very wrong. Each one of these couples was probably feeling something very similar to what Aziraphale had felt with Crowley earlier, just an animalistic drive that needed fulfilling. He really ought to go back and apologise to Crowley for his overreaction but everytime he thought about what he would say, try to trivialize the feelings the demon inspired within him, his heart ached again and he stayed put.

\---

“Aziraphale! Aziraphale!” He heard the call faintly at first, more hours had passed in melancholy thoughts, finding it impossible to stay in a logical mindset about troubles of the heart. As the night had cooled he’d began walking along the beach again and finally seated himself on the end of a pier, content to wait for the sunrise as his mind continued to replay each moment of their new relationship, comparing it to the ease of prior friendship. He hated to admit that things had been more simple then, they certainly had argued back then but over work, over Crowley speeding through London or who was going where for what miracle or temptation. 

“Aziraphale!” Closer now, the Angel turned from his position, following the sound to see Crowley in the distance, he stood slowly, his hand giving a small wave in the demon’s direction as he headed back along the pier. He was surprised to see Crowley was running to him, catching up to him as he stepped onto the beach. “I- I thought maybe you’d left the island,” he panted, hands on his knees as he bent to catch his breath.

“I’m so sorry dear, I needed time to think,” he replied weakly. “I know now that you’re right, humans feel this way all the time, it’s new to no one but me, that’s why it felt special, just novelty.” Crowley was already waving his hand at the Angel dismissing his words.

“No! No Angel, I was wrong, I mean yeah, OK, the novelty will wear off but that doesn’t make this any less miraculous. We’re an Angel and a Demon for fucks sake, we shouldn’t even be doing this, there isn’t a percentage small enough to describe us being together.”

“Yes but it’s very clear to me that we’ve come to this relationship at very different points, I’ve never felt these emotions before, where you’ve known about them for so long that you’ve had the chance to feel this way and then move so far as to dismiss them from your life… Thousands of years ago!” Aziraphale replied firmly, refusing to let Crowley be the one to apologise for this.

“You are wrong-”

“I’m not!” Aziraphale cut in, feeling the lump in his throat, he didn’t want Crowley to say this, he wanted him to accept the reality, then they could work passed it together. “Just admit it Crowley, we lust for each other but you’re so used to the feeling that it just doesn’t- It doesn’t spark..” he had to stop as his voice caught. He’d been staring at the sand in front of his feet knowing he’d have never gotten that far if he was looking directly at the demon.

The distinct sound of a sob however snapped Aziraphale’s head up. Crowley looked furious yet tears trailed clearly down his cheeks, his teeth gnashed together, his eyes boring a whole into the Angel, he felt the urge to step back and also closer to the demon at the same time. “You, you are special to me,” his voice was rough though disturbingly calm. “No one, not one single human on this entire planet, not one being of heaven or hell is even close. When you’re with me it -it feels like I never fell at all.”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale was wrapping his arms about Crowley in one swift movement, the demon’s returned embrace felt like a vice, love poured from him in endless waves as they held to each other, finding comfort in one anothers arms. Drawing back after long moments to wipe away their tears, both looking a little sheepish. “How do two immortal beings get this so muddled?” He asked, basking in the demons last words.

“Maybe we are a little too human,” Crowley shrugged, the barest of smiles tugged at the corner of his lips. “I can’t say they’re wrong when they say we’ve gone native. I was just having a hard time, you want to talk about lust but you never talk about our relationship, are you aware of that? It’s like you don’t even consider us.”

“And why would I?” Aziraphale frowned. “Desire is the unknown to me, our relationship, it’s- It’s certain.”

Crowley looked taken aback. “I didn’t realise you felt that way,” he mumbled, a wrinkle between his brows, his eyes seeming to search Aziraphale’s face for a greater understanding.

“Of course I do, you’ve been in my life since Eden, we’ve defied Heaven and Hell to stay on Earth together,” he cupped the demons cheek. “And to protect this, us, I’d do it again.”


	5. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So continues the story of Angel meets Demon, Angel loves Demon, Angel lusts for Demon and the pair fumble through their ineffable relationship for potentially another 6000 years.

Chapter 5 - Naked

“Truce! Crowley, truce!” Aziraphale yelled, peering over the kitchen counter, a tea towel waved in defeat. “Put the fettucine down! Please!”

Crowley smirked and laid the fresh pasta back down gently over the drying rack.

\--

The couple were spending the afternoon hiding out in their apartment from the storm outside, the rain was battering the windows and Crowley had given up on watching a movie and began disturbing Aziraphale’s reading. Realising Crowley was suffering from boredom he’d set his book aside and suggested they put some of their new cooking skills to the test, dragging Crowley enthusiastically into the kitchen. Everything had been going swimmingly but as they’d come to the end of their pasta making, Crowley had become mischievous.

“You’ve got flour on your face,” he’d mentioned off hand. Aziraphale had turned to Crowley, eyes wide and enquiring. “Right here,” his long fingers covered in flour had smeared it across the Angels face before he’d had a moment to react.

“Crowley!” he’d yelped and jumped back, fussing with his face.

“Oh Angel don’t be such a wet fish, it’s just a bit of flour,” his eyes were dancing as his hand went back to the flour covered counter, collecting more ammo. Aware of the delight in the demon’s eyes the Angel smiled, happy to be part of the game

“No, this is a bit of flour!” Aziraphale’s voice was triumphant, after all he had the bag of flour in his hands and used it to his full advantage. Crowley’s face vanished behind a cloud of white dust. Laughing as the demon staggered back and coughed but he forgot just how quick Crowley could be when he put his mind to it. The bag was smacked out of his hands and hit the floor, the air in the kitchen filled with a flour fog and before it cleared Crowley was rubbing flour into Aziraphale’s curls. “Off with you foul fiend!” he howled, grabbing for a tea towel to toss into the demons face and making a run for cover but not before he grabbed the half empty bag of flour from the floor.

“Smart move Angel but you have forgotten one key detail,” Aziraphale’s eyes rounded as he heard the kitchen tap turn on. The newly installed kitchen came with a large mixer tap with a retracting hose, the hose was now pointed in his direction and dousing him in cold water. “Demons don’t fight fair! OOF” Crowley stumbled back after the drenched Angel had lobbed the entire sack of flour straight into Crowley’s chest.

He’d been about to check if Crowley was alright but as he’d peered over the counter he’d spotted the demon heading straight for the freshly made fettuccine.

Aziraphale had quickly called truce and run back into the kitchen to check that his pasta was indeed undisturbed. Arms slipped around his waist, still giddy from their game he turned in the demon’s grasp and frowned, attempting indignation. “What makes you think you can get away with this?”

“Well for one thing, you waved the white flag, that makes me the winner. I’m here to collect my spoils,” Crowley’s head slowly tilted, arms gathering Aziraphale so close he was pulled onto his tip toes, drawn into a hungry kiss and wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck in true surrender.

They parted slowly and with a last yearning kiss took a step back. “I believe I called truce,” Aziraphale mumbled, gathering his thoughts and finally looking around at the kitchen. “Oh Crowley, this is going to take forever to clean, and before you even think it, no miracles, we’ve been a little too liberal with them already,” he grumbled.

“Have it your way, but as far as I’m concerned that was well worth it.”

“It was only a kiss dear,” Aziraphale blushed lightly.

“No I meant beating your holier than thou arse,” Crowley snickered before copping a wet cloth in the face from the disgruntled Angel.

“You do the counters I’ll clean the floor,” Aziraphale sniped and grabbed the sweeping brush, scowling at the demon though in all honesty their childish play had been wholesome and enjoyable, Crowley was always keen to tease the angel but it was a rare occasion when he really let the jester take over. It was a side of himself that he often kept hidden behind those dark glasses and self assured swagger. Aziraphale tried not to be too pleased at being possibly the only person to know Crowley in this way but he couldn’t shake his slightly smug grin as they returned the kitchen to its formerly pristine condition.

Crowley rinsed his cloth out and hung it neatly on the tap, turning to look at Aziraphale, his eyes crinkling with mirth. “You’re a bloody mess Angel I’ll go run you a bath.”

“Oh Crowley don’t fuss I’ll just have a quick shower.”

“Don’t be silly, you’ve earned it for putting up with me being stir crazy all day,” he sauntered off into the bedroom. Aziraphale followed behind more slowly, watching Crowley with a dreamy admiration, knelt next to the bath, shirt sleeves rolled up high, the material was slightly damp after their embrace, it held itself tight to his chest, following the slight swell of his pecs and clinging to his flat firm stomach. Water and flour mussed his usually well styled hair, the sharp angle of his jawline softened by the white dust. It was all too easy to lose time this way and in what seemed like only seconds Crowley was turning the tap off and standing to face him, the steam from the hot water had flushed his cheeks prettily and Aziraphale felt a desire unfurl in his stomach. As ever nervousness fought with longing but as he caught Crowley’s serpent gaze raking over Aziraphale’s body from head to foot before returning to pin him with a look of fancy it was easy to find courage. He strode forwards and lifted his hands to Crowley’s chest, fingers slowly unbuttoning the stained shirt.

“You look like you could really do with a wash yourself,” he peeked up at his demon and his brows lifted in gentle question. “It has occurred to me that all this time we’ve been... fraternising… I haven’t really seen all of you.”

“I guess that’s true and you’ve managed to keep yourself quite hidden away,” there was a soft smile playing at the corner of Crowley’s lips. “What’s going to make this easier on you, Angel?” Aziraphale’s chest tightened with the consideration shown to him at every turn.

“Well, I’ve almost seen you without clothes,” he blushed, fingers became numb and began to fumble as he imagined his demon, stark before him. Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s hands away gently and took two steps back, his gaze joined with the Angel’s, the slightest of nods given as he took over removing his shirt. It slid from his shoulders and hit the floor with barely a sound. Long fingers deftly unzipped his tight black jeans, his hips wiggling as he pushed the denim down his thighs, another shimmy and he took a step towards the Angel leaving the pants behind. Aziraphale could hear his heart pulsing in his ears, unknowingly his hand had come to his mouth, teeth gnawing at the tip of his index finger, could there be anything more sensual than getting to feast his eyes upon every inch of skin the demon revealed? Crowley bent to push his boxers down. “Goodness,” the Angel breathed as Crowley straightened and stood firm against Aziraphale’s scrutiny.

“I’d call it rather wicked to be honest,” Crowley smirked, Aziraphale’s shallow breaths giving away how much the demon was affecting him. “Is it what you expected?” He asked nonchalant, he turned slowly on his heel, coming full circle but not before his Angel was shown every aspect of his gloriously sculpted form. 

“O-oh,” Aziraphale blinked several times, the view of Crowley from the rear had been almost unbearable, he bit more firmly into his finger but couldn’t shake the memory of an athletically muscled back that joined with the softest of dimples to a dainty but wonderfully rounded arse. Perhaps if he were more experienced he could have prevented his bodies response, erection pressed firmly against the front of his pants, alas, he couldn’t even keep himself quiet.

“I see you approve,” Crowley’s voice was too soft to break the trance and he had to step up to the Angel, laying a hand against his chest.

“Dearest?” Aziraphale mumbled, blinking and looking up into Crowley’s molten eyes, the demon giving a throaty laugh.

“Still with me Angel?” Crowley was making slow progress at unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt but it was enough to gain Aziraphale’s attention.

“I’m not sure I can,” he whispered and stepped back frowning.

“Ah, happy to gawk at me but this is making you uneasy?” Crowley assessed accurately the current situation.

“Crowley, you are truly breathtaking, there’s no comparison here. This might just be a vessel but it’s an accurate portrayal of who I feel I am. It’d be like putting a garden gnome next to the statue of David.” Crowley snorted loudly over the self pitying comment.

“This isn’t a bloody competition Angel,” Crowley said closing the gap swiftly and wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, squeezing the breath out of the Angel. “After the other night can you really doubt how much I desire you?”

“No…. No, I know you do, I’m just having a hard time understanding why.”

“Angel, I can assure you, 6000 years of wandering this planet has only proven that, to me you are irreplaceable,” the demon bowed his head slowly and pressed his lips sweetly to Aziraphale’s. Crowley’s words sent warmth across his entire being and he leaned into the kiss, hands slipping around the demons neck to draw him closer still. Aziraphale had the God given benefit of being able to feel the demons love but here was Crowley, baring his emotions to comfort his Angel, it was terribly reassuring.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled warmly at his demon. “Would you leave the room?”

“Eh?” The offence in his tone couldn’t be hidden and his body had frozen.

“Oh no dear, I mean you did ask what would make this easier. I think if you leave the room I could perhaps get into the tub, and you could then um, join me?” Crowley squinted at him, his mouth pursing as if he was considering the idea.

“You know those bubbles aren’t going to last, you will at some point be completely nude, in front of me.”

“It is my intention dear, I just need something a little less dramatic that a strip show.”

Crowley scoffed. “Remind me to actually give you a strip show one night, then we’ll see if you ask me to leave,” he gruffly teased but with a final squeeze of his Angel he sauntered, utterly nude out into the living room. 

Aziraphale waited until the door clicked shut before yanking his clothes off in a very un-Aziraphale manner, tossing them onto the floor and slipping quickly into the tub. He drew in three deep breaths and pulled bubbles closer to himself. “Co-” he cleared his dry throat and splashed a little water on his face pushing passed the bundle of nerves in his gut. “Come in!” He yelled and as soon as the door opened he closed his eyes, determined to keep what was left of his wits about him. The soft sound of bare feet on tile had him holding his breath, surprised at the sound of glass on tile and the distinct pop of a wine cork. “Wiley old serpent,” he grumbled but couldn’t help his slight smile, a wise, if a little sly move by Crowley.

“Angel why are your eyes closed, you’ve already seen what I’ve got? Hold out your hand,” Aziraphale complied and was rewarded with a champagne flute.

“Thank you, and there is method to this, the less distracted I am by your nudity the more focused I can stay on the end goal,” he quieted as he felt the water level rise higher against his chest, a sign that Crowley had joined him in the spa tub, he felt a thrill that went clear from the tip of his toes up to the back of his neck. Well this was it, naked together, sharing the same water, inches apart. Why was this so much more difficult than every other step he’d taken so far? He supposed with the fog of lust majoritively lifted all these other emotions were filtering in, he was very familiar with embarrassment but this self consciousness was a stranger to him, Aziraphale took pride in his appearance and his hand picked material possessions, but that was all for him, he’d never thought about whether he was a physically attractive specimen, he didn’t even know if he was Crowley’s type! Did Crowley have a type? He tilted the wine glass to his lips and devoured it’s contents, pushing down the flood of thoughts and slowly opening his eyes.

Crowley was already lifting the wine bottle for a welcome top up, he’d barely glanced over at Aziraphale, setting the bottle back down next to a glass bowl filled with strawberries. He couldn’t tell if the demons lack of scrutiny was upsetting or relieving but he allowed that thought to be set aside as he grabbed a large strawberry from the top of the bowl, biting into the juicy flesh with a hum of happiness. They sat in a comfortable silence and emptied the bottle of wine, Aziraphale eating more than his fair share of the strawberries. He sighed contentedly and leaned his head against the side of the spa, letting the wine and fruit take effect, soothing his anxious mind. In the meantime Crowley’s eyes had become very attentive to his Angel’s every minute expression change, watching him work through his tangle of emotions until finally a drop in his tightly held shoulders indicated some relaxation. There was the sound of light splashing as Crowley moved over to his side of the tub.

“You need to know Angel, I’ve wanted you for so long, long before you showing any interest in me. All these new things you feel for me, I’ve felt for you for...decades. Don’t go thinking there is an inch of you that I don’t find appealing,” Aziraphale lifted his head back up, his eyes meeting Crowley’s, his face only a foot away, he relished what the demon had shared with him yet his brows knit as he fumbled to explain the turmoil inside his head.

“I’ve never wanted anyone to find me attractive before, and it’s more than that, it’s selfish but I want you to find me so desirable that you would pick me from millions of humans, that you would choose me even if I were a stranger. Does this make any sense?” He searched Crowley’s face for the answers.

“That’s quite the romantic sentiment.”

“No, it’s not, it’s conceited-”

“Shush Angel. You enjoy this body not because it’s perfect, but because it’s me. I know what I am, I look under fed, hook nosed-”

“I adore your nose!” Aziraphale couldn’t help defending his friend.

“So do I but despite all my imperfections I saw the reaction you had to me, there’s not much more empowering than knowing this can basically bring an Angel to sin. Your body appeals to me for so many more reasons than just what you look like,” he waved his hand to gesture to the last few bubbles in the tub, before coming slowly closer. “The bubbles have been gone for the past five minutes,” he smirked and reached out to take Aziraphale’s hand in his. The Angel was too busy absorbing the demons words to have anticipated what happened next.

Crowley pressed Aziraphale’s hand against the pulsing heat of his erection, it elicited a sharp gasp from the Angel, cheeks burning from the implications. “I’ve been like this since I got into the bath, it’s taking everything I’ve got not to lay my hands all over you,” he purposefully dropped his gaze, taking his time to look over the Angel. Aziraphale felt like he was burning up as he watched the demon’s breathing becoming shallow and rapid, his arousal twitched against the Angel’s hand, all because he was finally seeing Aziraphale disrobed. “I. Want. You,” the words were said so firmly in a voice laced with such hunger.

Aziraphale pulled his hand away from Crowley but only to collect the demon in his arms, pulling him in for a kiss that started out as scorching but in moments escalated to volcanic. Teeth and tongue tasting then devouring. Their hands roamed impatiently over each other, seeking to touch everywhere they had yet to learn the feel of. When they finally broke apart it was to lean foreheads together, panting and shuddering with the urge to give into what their bodies wanted.

“I believe you,” Aziraphale husked “I do feel I am becoming very hard work,” he mumbled a little embarrassed over his behaviour, after all they had done together, being naked should have been a breeze. There were many more aspects to being in a relationship than the Angel had anticipated.

Crowley nodded absently as he grabbed for the soap and loofah. “Yup, I’d say that’s pretty accurate. To be honest Angel you’ve done a remarkable job of keeping yourself pretty much ignorant of the romantic world all these millennia.” He returned to Aziraphale and with a smirk handed over the soap covered loofah. “Care to lend me a hand?” He asked turning to give the Angel his back.

Aziraphale frowned as he began his careful cleaning of the demon. “I’ll have you know there were some points in time where it was almost a full time job to avoid the lecherous desires of the humans. Fortunately history has favoured more chaste etiquette's in the majority.” Crowley manoeuvred himself between the Angel’s legs, reclining himself against Aziraphale and offering his chest, his head dropping back onto the Angel’s shoulder when Aziraphale began gently rubbing the soap over the Demon’s skin. “Did I tell you that it was during the body swap that I began to feel lust?”

Crowley’s face had been that of pure relaxation until Aziraphale’s last comment. His serpentine eyes peering up at the Angel. “Nope, rubber ducky, socks on, towel… but not a word about lust. Do you have any ideas why?” His eyes closed again but there was a crease that remained upon his brow.

“I have a theory but no proof, I-I think becoming that close to you, transforming into you allowed me to feel the emotions that you had been feeling, or unlocked my ability to feel desire. I can’t be sure of anything though,” Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s arms as he washed away the flour from each one.

“So things might not have changed for us at all if we hadn’t swapped?” Crowley mumbled, his frown being disturbed by a tickled grin as the Angel washed his sensitive under arms.

“Well no, it’s unlikely things would have changed to this degree, but also if we hadn’t been each other we’d both have been... Obliterated,” Aziraphale’s voice was overly dry and Crowley turned to face him clearly not getting the information he was seeking.

“If you hadn’t begun wanting me though, what would have changed for us?”

“Many things I suppose, we still gained the freedom to be able to be together, out in public, no longer fearing if we would be seen together. I’d have probably even still suggested this trip,” This seemed to settle something unspoken in the demons gaze.

“I wonder if Agnes Nutter knew what she might have been setting in motion when she wrote that prophecy,” Crowley muttered, gently taking the loofah from the Angel’s hands and starting his own gentle ministrations. Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice that Crowley still wore the crease between his brows.

“My dear, this was supposed to be relaxing, why do you look so concerned?”

Crowley focused his energies on cleaning every inch of the Angel, Aziraphale let him continue this until the demon started on his chest, laying steadying hands on the Demon’s shoulder. “Look between the great plan, the ineffable plan and a witch from hundreds of years ago, I’m starting to think we don’t get a damn say in any of this,” his voice was soft but tense with frustration. Aziraphale on the other hand found this line of thinking to be utterly romantic, Crowley was baffled by the wide eyed adoration in the Angel’s gaze.

“You-You think that God made us to be together?” 

“No, I-” Aziraphale pulled his demon in for a deep kiss and Crowley, far too satisfied with the unexpected outcome refused to say another word on the matter.

\----------

Crowley was peering at Aziraphale as if he’d grown another head, one brow arched so high it nearly brushed his hairline. “Y-you don’t like it?” Aziraphale mumbled, looking back at the plate he’d just set down in the dining table in front of Crowley. A pancake so large it nearly covered the edges, wonky whipped cream smile, pineapple eyes and strawberry devil horns completed his breakfast offering.

“N-no, no… It’s just that I’m ummm, not a 6 year old…” he peered at the plate his lips twisting. “Did I do something… nice?” He glanced into the Angel’s hopeful blue eyes for a moment before looking back to the disturbingly happy pancake.

“No, well sort of... As of 6.45 this morning you’ve put up with me for exactly a year,” Aziraphale beamed moving to sit down opposite his demon, another pancake in front of him had been given a similar design topped with a whipped cream halo.

“Wrong, I’ve been putting up with you much, much longer than that,” Crowley said dryly, eyeballing Aziraphale’s breakfast before leaning over to swap their plates around. Aziraphale watched the exchange with some amusement.

“What I mean to say i-is, Happy Anniversary Crowley!” Aziraphale was beaming, his smile seamingly growing in proportion with just how red Crowley was turning. “You didn’t remember?” He teased enjoying having a win over the demon.

“I… Didn’t recall us ever making anything official… Wasn’t um, sure of the date,” Crowley mumbled his excuse weakly, toying with his angelic breakfast. It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush, pausing his eating to fidget with the hem of the tablecloth. They had spent so much of their friendship constrained by time and secrecy that their inability to communicate well was deeply ingrained, previously problems had been solved by time rather than true resolution, never working through their problems.

“Oh, well I j-just took it as from when we first started our holiday. Was I wrong to?” Crowley’s hand reached across the table, shaking his head gently. Aziraphale willingly accepted it, taking in the reassurance offered by the tight squeeze.

“At some point Angel, you’re going to have to get it through your head that I’ve been waiting for a very long time for you to want me as more than a friend,” his demonic gaze bore into their joint hands. 

“We couldn’t, it would never have been safe for us before now, my dear. Giving in to what we wanted, it would have been the death of us,” Aziraphale replied gently, his thumb brushing the demons knuckles. Crowley’s eyes lifted accusingly to Aziraphale’s, his lips moved with the beginning of unspoken words though he wasn’t making a sound. “Crowley dear?” Aziraphale squeezed his hand firmly but it was another few moments before Crowley’s mind caught up with his mouth.

“...What. We. Wanted?”

“Y-yes dear?” The dining chair screeched as it was pushed back, the demon had rounded the table in seconds, pulling Aziraphale out of his chair by his shirt front , the tips of their noses brushed as he stared in disbelief at the Angel. “Crowley w-what’s going on?”

“What we wanted? You- Y-You! Dammit Angel you told me you felt no attraction to me! You lied-”

“No! No just lust! It was just the lust that changed, Crowley, dearest we’ve been together so long, of course feelings would develop, it doesn’t change the fact that before now whatever we felt was an impossibility.”

“You could have fucking said something! To me, Angel! Instead of ‘our sides wouldn’t like that!’” Crowley blustered, he retained his hold on the Angel but it had been gentle the entire time, just holding him close for his interrogation, growling at him, though his eyes were soft and searching.

“To what end dear?” Crowley pulled back a little, his grumbling halted as he realised the validity of Aziraphale’s point. “We had no idea how the end of the world was going to play out did we? No idea we would get this lucky,” golden eyes softened, fingers releasing the Angel’s shirt and smoothing the fabric apologetically.

“I’m sorry Angel, can we just call that a bit of pent up frustration ey?” Crowley rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his clear overreaction, though he couldn’t deny the sting of feeling as if the Angel had been hiding something from him. The flip side however was the knowledge that his Angel might be so much closer to falling in love with him than he realised.

“Well if there is one thing I’m coming to terms with my dear, it is what to do with a frustrated Demon. Now I’ll scold you later since the pancakes have gone cold but for now I’ve still got plenty of whipped cream. Oooh!” Aziraphale yelped giddily as the Demon plonked him promptly onto the dining table.

“Happy Anniversary Angel,” Crowley growled before he captured the Angels lips hungrily.

\------

Crowley was an avid movie watcher, something Aziraphale didn’t often dip his toes into but having been living together for over a year now, it was only natural that they shared their individual enjoyments. Crowley had quickly picked up that oftentimes action films were either too violent for Aziraphale’s fancy or morally unsound that he pretty much stopped suggesting them. Romance, comedy and drama were pretty safe genres but their very niche current preference revolved around watching movies that were based on wars between heaven and hell. They were deep into their fourth bottle of wine and Aziraphale was enjoying Dogma immensely, they both laughed at how accurate certain parts were to their reality and he was thrilled by the idea of God putting her faith into humanity to save the world.

They were sharing the couch but at some point in the evening Crowley had sat himself upside down to show Aziraphale how he could drink wine like that, and after snorting the wine twice across the coffee table he had finally managed the trick. Aziraphale had clapped gleefully commenting that it was almost like magic, he’d offered to pull a cork out of Crowley’s ear and been told that if he even tried Crowley would spend the rest of the night upside down instead of cuddled up with the Angel. Drunken Aziraphale had pulled off the most believable ‘somethings in your ear’ trick he’d ever managed and been incredibly proud and smug but Crowley had indeed remained stubbornly in his position, tossing teasing statements to the Angel about how he would have given him a foot rub, or held hands all night, or made out.

“I coulda’ made my clothes disappear and jus’ sat on the couch next to you… naked,” he taunted as the credits began to roll. Crowley then did a sort of awkward roly poly onto the rug, just barely missing the corner of the coffee table. “Hope it was worth it,” he belched, staggering as he stood up.

“Awww but I’ve never pulled off the trick that smoothly before,” Aziraphale pouted, turning off the TV and downing the last of his glass of shiraz. “Please darling, don’t be grumpy,” Aziraphale pleaded.

“Darling?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, no didn’ say that, I’ll get used to it,” Crowley mumbled and stumbled into the kitchen to wipe the wine from his face after his failed party trick.

Seeing as his appealing to Crowley’s sympathetic side wasn’t getting him far Aziraphale decided he was just about befuddled enough to go on the offensive. He sidled into the kitchen and purposefully grazed past Crowley, brushing himself against the demons back as he headed to the fridge. “Well, I must say I’m famished, really craving something scrumptious,” he announced with a smirk as it caught Crowley’s attention immediately, lust sparking from his demon “Hmmm, I’m not sure we have anything succulent enough, I’m really in the mood to just devour something.”

“Angel?” the voice was directly behind him, so close to his ear, a husky warning in his tone. Aziraphale turned and found himself chest to chest with Crowley, his soused state gave him courage enough to look Crowley straight in the eye, refusing to step back at all. Aziraphale could see the demon was waiting, giving Aziraphale the chance to back off. Not this time, after spending the past hour listening to Crowley taunt him with intimate what ifs he was feeling a level of frustration he wasn’t capable of denying.

“I’m after something really mouthwatering to cure my appetite,” Crowley’s hand reached passed Aziraphale’s shoulder and tossed the fridge door shut with a bang, it brought his face an inch from Aziraphale’s, his brow arched, searching the Angel’s face looking for doubt. “Crowley, darling, I am ravenous,” the next bang was Aziraphale being thrust up against the fridge, Crowley’s hips pinning him in place as his mouth was crushed in a kiss that seared instantly. The pace of this was so much hungrier than anything Aziraphale had instigated thus far. His hands roamed from wrists, over biceps and shoulders, curling into hair and raking down the back of his demon, skating his hands boldly over the curve of Crowley’s arse. The demon rocked his hips into Aziraphale, groaning into his mouth, their arousal's pressed together. They broke apart the kiss to pant heavily, Crowley burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck, the Angel whimpered as teeth raked across his neck, an involuntary bucking of his hips, grinding them together, evoking moans from them both. Aziraphale was engulfed by the heat, his hands grasping to anchor himself but he could feel his knees becoming weak. “A-ah C-crowley I-I can’t-” Crowley pulled back, his frame shivering from the effort put into stopping himself.

“T-too much?” he rasped, dragging in a shaky breath.

“N-No! My, my legs, I-I think I was going to collapse. I-is that, no-normal?” He panted, leaning against the fridge.

“If I’m doing everything right then, yes. Does this mean I didn’t need to stop?” Crowley husked leaning back in for a short hot kiss.

“S-sorry, no please, carry on maybe just not her-” before he could finish Crowley had yanked him onto the kitchen floor, the cool tiles a shock to his overheated body but when Crowley positioned himself atop Aziraphale it became immaterial. Crowley returned to laying heated kisses across the collarbone he’d exposed, his nose brushing up Aziraphale’s neck, his hands braced himself over the angel and he was placing all his weight into his hips, he began a deliberate grinding. “Ah, darling!” Aziraphale whined, the delicious friction making him arch himself up, fingers digging into the demons shoulder blades he could feel a familiar tension building within his loins. Crowley returned to his lips and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into Aziraphale’s waiting mouth, leaning to one side to free up a hand so that it could begin unbuttoning Aziraphale’s pyjama top. This detail seemed so minor when the rhythm Crowley’s hips were setting was sure to make Aziraphale lose his mind, he knew the sounds being mewled against Crowley’s lips had him painted so very wanton but at this point he was being quite swept away by the intensity of the situation. He pushed his hips up hungrily, seeking greater contact, the tension building in him. “I-I f-feel, I-i think,” he gasped and tried to pull Crowley closer.

“I-I know Angel, what do you want?” Crowley groaned, slowing his movements to allow Aziraphale’s mind a moment to absorb the question.

“Oh, Crowley, I want it, please,” he beseeched.

Crowley shifted and stayed above Aziraphale but he’d pulled away, such a whimper was drawn from Aziraphale as the heat of Crowley’s body was drawn back from him. “Don’t fret Angel, I’ll look after you,” Crowley whispered into his ear and sucked gently at his earlobe. His hand splayed wide over Aziraphale’s now bared chest slowly dragged its way down, skating over the material of his pants and resting over Aziraphale’s erection. He groaned deep at the back of his throat as Crowley’s fingers tugged down the waistband of his pants, exposing himself to the hungry gaze of his Demon, his eyes rolled back as he gave himself up to the feeling. The next moment was one of utter shock, Crowley had shifted again and before he could realise his intent there was the sensation of being engulfed by a warm wetness. Being beyond thought he had to lift his head to confirm that Crowley had indeed just taken the Angel’s entire length into his mouth. Soft firm caresses of his tongue destroyed any sense of mortification the Angel might have felt. He squirmed as the Demon applied suction pulling up the length of him, the tightness of Crowley’s hold on him was transcendent, he was writhing instinctively and in what seemed like both, forever and no time at all Aziraphale was at the precipice of ecstasy. He buried his head into the crook of his arm and cried out “Crowley!” as he was brought to climax, Crowley’s lips continued to grip him until his shattering rapture ebbed into a shuddering bliss.

When his mind no longer felt heavy with the fog of desire and his breathing was back under control he realized he was now holding tight to the Demon unaware of when Crowley had moved to hold him and had very gallantly returned his pants to their correct position. Crowley was smiling as he stroked the Angel’s hair, lips sat lightly against his temple. He could taste the dull flavour of the wine they’d been drinking on his tongue but his earlier inebriated state seemed to have vanished at some point during their sensual events. “Are you alright Angel?” Crowley asked softly as he pulled back to look down at the stunned Angel.

Aziraphale blushed but nodded lightly. “That was... heavenly,” he whispered, he sat up carefully, his body sluggish but his mind filled with a sudden sharp concern. “Oh Crowley, dear I’m so sorry, I-I’m being completely selfish…” he trailed off ashamed that his lust was so capable of making him forget himself.

Crowley silenced him with a small shake of his head. “Please don’t stress Angel, that was quite the experience for me too and tasting you was the most erotic thing I’ve experienced in all existence.”

Aziraphale turned beet red but a nagging weight in his limbs had him skating over the Demon’s last comment. “Oh my… I do feel so very tired,” Crowley smiled and stood with easy grace holding his hand out, pulling Aziraphale to his feet.

“Well we’d better get you to bed then,” he said but stayed halted looking down at the Angel. Aziraphale could feel such a wave of love coming from his demon that he couldn’t prevent his mouth twisting into a delighted grin, he wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and stepped into him, laying his cheek against his Demons shoulder. “If I didn’t know you so well Angel, I’d say you were becoming a little attached.”

His chest felt painfully tight, since lust had taken over his corporeal form he’d been consumed with exploring these new feelings but now that he was slowly settling into these emotions he was able to look past it and see that this was them now, as a couple, chipping away at the boundaries they had grown so accustomed to that it was hard to break the habits that had kept them apart for 6 millennia. “I dare say my dear that you’re stuck with me,” with one last squeeze he released Crowley and they made their way into the bedroom.

He watched with awe as the demon stripped down to his usual boxers but this time tossed his singlet away, and with a burst of inspiration that had nothing to do with the copious wine that had been drunk and everything to do with his love addled brain, Aziraphale began to unbutton his pyjamas. Crowley’s eyes glowing and unblinking as his Angel removed each item of clothing, standing before him in only his briefs as he set his pyjamas, neatly folded aside. He stepped up to the edge of the bed and biting down on his lips to retain his lance ounce of courage he removed his final piece of clothing, stepping out of them and onto the bed, knelt on the mattress but facing directly towards his Demon, peering through his lashes to the Demon’s face. Crowley’s beguiled expression was a breathtaking reward, his jaw hung ajar, his tongue wetted his lips before he swallowed hard, slitted pupils darted hungrily over the bare skin offered to him. Only when his gaze joined Aziraphale’s did he make a move to take off his own boxers. “I thought I was supposed to be doing to striptease?” He mentioned as he sat in front of his Angel.

“Is that what that was? I hadn’t meant to steal your thunder dear, it just felt like maybe our next step should be sleeping with nothing between us?”

“Oh Angel I couldn’t agree more but you deserve to know that this will make you so much more of a temptation to me. How am I supposed to help myself?” 

Aziraphale smiled and lay a hand on Crowley’s chest, leaning a little closer to do so. “Crowley were I not feeling completely depleted of energy I would happily help you myself. As is however I must test you a little longer. Do you perhaps, have it in you to hold me?”

The wave of love that hit him was followed by long warm arms encompassing, he was pressed into the Demon’s chest as Crowley reclined them both back onto the bed, Aziraphale was offered the expanse of Crowley’s torso to lean against and he accepted it willingly. Eyelids heavy, drifted closed as the heat of Crowley’s skin against his radiated throughout his body. He fell asleep to a gentle kiss placed against the top of his head and a whisper. “To the end of time Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a good balance of fluff and smut in this one and we get to see Aziraphale really coming into his own in the lust department. I swear I'll get to an honest to God sex scene at some point and I'm sorry this took so long to post, I'm getting distracted by the idea of making some illustrations for this and trying to balance out the fact that this was just supposed to be a little tribute to Good Omens and not, y'know a 100 page fan fiction. Neil Gaimen has a lot to answer for... also thank you.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wants to turn up the heat but realises he doesn't really know how, thank God there's the internet.

Chapter 6 - Home

“I do believe our next stop should be Paris,” Aziraphale said absentmindedly, a musty book sat open in his lap, fingers poised on the edge of a page he hadn’t looked at for over five minutes. The smell of the patisserie below sent an ache to his stomach. Crowley smiled over at his day dreaming Angel, finishing up washing the dishes in the kitchen, they’d only just had lunch but the demon knew his Angel was deep in the memories of perfectly created crepes and sinfully robust wines.

“Getting itchy feet already Angel?” Crowley asked, drying his hands and heading over to drop a kiss onto platinum wisps of hair. “I’ve grown rather fond of this place.”

“Oh and I! In fact I umm, I have a proposition,” Aziraphale’s tone was still a little vague, like he hadn’t fully come back to Earth. Crowley appeared, almost slithering to perch on the arm of the chair, a familiar curve to his brow, enquiring silently. “Berto and I have been talking and it turns out his son has fallen in love with an American girl, anyway he’s moving there to be with her and needs to free up some funds as quickly as possible. Berto can’t afford to take the place back off his hands so I thought maybe we could… together?” Aziraphale closed his book and fixed Crowley with an intense gaze, gauging his reaction carefully. At some point he’d assumed they would head back to London and perhaps move in together but seeing as how they were on an indefinite holiday of sorts this could be the first step in that direction. Crowley’s only response was to give a noncommittal shrug, to the Angel’s frustration.

“Can’t see why we would bother when you’ve just said we should head to Paris, I’m not up for buying a property in every country we visit. Are you getting attached to Berto?” Crowley asked his eyes wandering casually to the window making Aziraphale think that he really didn’t care for the topic at hand.

“Well, yes of course, I think we have real friends here my dear, I’d love to help them out and honestly after how splendid this year has been I could see us coming here rather a lot,” this did manage to grasp Crowley’s full attention. Aziraphale had seen the look before, some unspoken expectation behind the demon’s eyes that Aziraphale couldn’t quite grasp, they were after all as close as two beings could get, bar some extra steps to be taken in the bedroom…

“If we keep coming back to the same spot we’ll end up with the same issues we have back in London, and you’ve gone to the effort to bond with these people, more than you ever have before, we won’t grow old, at some point it’ll just make problems for us,” Crowley’s logical arguments had the Angel’s mouth twisting into a stubborn pout.

“A thrifty business venture then? We can set it up as a holiday stay and let it out ourselves?” He offered, unwilling to give up on a space that had truly become theirs.

“And we’re going to run this from all over the world as we travel? Coming back at the drop of a hat to play landlord? Or ask one of our ‘dear friends’ to look after the place?” The dry tone irritated Aziraphale as much as Crowley’s flawless retorts.

“Fine, we’ll buy it and finish the renovations and sell it on! Does that suit you?” Aziraphale snapped, squaring his shoulders towards the Demon as if to show he was prepared to argue his point further. The tilt of Crowley’s mouth said he knew how much he was riling his Angel and was enjoying every second of it.

“Hmmm, that could work,” Aziraphale’s face changed to immediately hopeful, smiling gratefully. “So what do you fancy changing then, for this renovation project?” Aziraphale’s shoulders slumped dramatically as his gaze went about the apartment, taking in all their things and seeing all their shared moments.

“Oh sugar… Not a thing, not a crack in the wall or tiny second bedroom,” his eyes halted on the coffee table and his nose wrinkled. “That, goodness we really need to get rid of that thing.”

Crowley barked with mirth and grasped the Angel’s shoulder. “You really wanna have other people living here?” Crowley’s face echoed his own emotions, they both considered the idea unfathomable.

“No,” Aziraphale sighed, leaning back into the armchair, defeated.

“So we’ll buy it then, it’ll be ours,” Crowley sniffed and patted the Angel’s shoulder, relief flooded Aziraphale as he looked back up to Crowley.

“Oh darling, do you really mean it? You seemed so against the idea.”

“Rubbish, I just needed to know how committed you are,” Crowley shrugged and rolled off the arm of the chair to walk back into the kitchen, popping the kettle on. “So an American huh? Berto’s wife must be pretty furious?” Crowley asked setting up a tea tray.

“Oh Daniela! By all accounts she burnt the bread the morning after being told,” Aziraphale gushed his tidbit of gossip, after all they ran an award winning bakery, Daniela burning bread was akin to Aziraphale setting fire to one his hardbacks.

They chatted away over their tea and Aziraphale couldn’t contain his vibrant joy, their having made such a big step towards really sharing their lives together seemed as though it ought to have been a monumental decision and yet their friendship and their love had made it no different than deciding what they wanted for dinner. Given how their lives had changed over the last year, how tied to Crowley he was now, Aziraphale really didn’t care if they did buy a house in every country. The friendship they had begun weaving at the dawn of time had always been a wonder to Aziraphale, a guilty pleasure in some instances but always an utter gift, each meeting throughout history binding them a little closer as their knowledge of each other grew until there was no point in feigning hostility anymore. It had never really been discussed fully but they had both without hesitation gone to great lengths to protect the relationship they were creating, even back then, knowing they were caring for something special. 

The possibilities he was now allowed to imagine for their future, every hidden hope, they could now explore.

\-----

“This.. is really… getting in the way of my TV watching,” Crowley panted, the pair of them sweating, fingers linked loosely, laying on the mattress, deeply contented after a passionate exchange, it was just after five in the afternoon and their dinner sat on the stove top, half cooked after sharing the mildly snug quarters of the kitchen had caused one to many bumps, hand brushes, the graze of a chest, shoulder, hip. Aziraphale felt his body stir at the memory, despite still trying to catch his breath, the Angel was no stranger to gluttony but he had not expected that the draw of Crowley would have his vices so refocused. He was becoming obsessive, the mere scent of the demon was bringing his blood to boil and with the knowledge of how exquisite he could be made to feel, he needed no excuse to drag his Demon into the bedroom.

“And our dinner,” Aziraphale mumbled.

Orgasm had gone from a novelty to a daily requirement and the demon seemed to relish in how easily Aziraphale could be roused, testing just where Aziraphale would prioritise sexual gratification. The evidence would state very highly, he’d been reading a fascinating book a few days ago and Crowley had decided to make it his mission that the Angel not be allowed to finish it. The first day he’d snuggled up to Aziraphale and rested his chin on his shoulder, his nose tickling that spot just below his ear, the demon’s breath had warmed his flesh until Aziraphale couldn’t retain the words in front of his eyes. The second day it felt like he’d only gotten a page in before Crowley appeared and lay his head into the Angel’s lap, complaining about the heat he’d lazily unbuttoned his shirt and Aziraphale had once more set his book aside. The third day Crowley had changed tact and decided to really test his sway over the Angel, Aziraphale was sat comfortably in his arm chair, tea and cake sat on the coffee table and the book grasped lightly in his lap. Crowley had stalked over, ripped it from his hands and tossed it on the couch, eyes fiery and taunting. Aziraphale had stood abruptly, a firm scolding on the tip of his tongue, only something about the way Crowley’s eyes dared him turned his response into a searing kiss, the demon coiling into his body so quickly, he’d lifted Crowley’s light frame and carried him off to bed.

It was becoming apparent that no amount of indulgence was too much, it was also becoming apparent that there was something missing… 

Sex. Sex like that stereotypical, cliched guy on guy sex that homophobes had far too many insults for. Only Aziraphale still hesitated, he knew he wanted it, this tugging deep in his gut told him he yearned for Crowley, all of him, all of him that he had yet to take possession of, he desired to be inside him. His current insatiable state demanded he make the move, but he couldn’t go in blind, Crowley deserved so much more than a fumbling and uncomfortable experience, he wanted the demon to feel the same care that Crowley had given to him. There was really nothing for it, research was his only option, he needed a better understanding of what he wanted to achieve and though he knew that would only get him so far at least he could go into things with eyes partially open… All these thoughts about how to finally make love to Crowley had that need in the pit of his stomach taking priority once more. He met the demon’s gaze, putting every ounce of craving and desire into his pale blue eyes, rolling up onto his elbow to trail his fingertips down Crowley’s sweat glistened chest, his could feel the breath within his demon hitching. “Angel?” The word was achingly soft and came with a wave of love and lust, Aziraphale raked his gaze hungrily over the lithe form before him, seeing how his nearness was already reawakening the passion within Crowley. He moved down the bed to give himself room to work, dipping his head to taste the salty skin that graced the demon’s hip bones.

“Dinner can wait,” Aziraphale muttered, his hand moving to grip the hips he had just been tending to, eyes casting back up the Demon’s body to spy Crowley’s embered gaze before his eyes squeezed shut as Aziraphale wrapped his lips around the tip of the Demon. Research would no doubt be very important in this next chapter but Aziraphale had to admit that he would gladly gather every ounce of experience he could along the way.

\-----

Aziraphale was finding it rather difficult to educate himself on the ins and outs of love making, (and yes the double entendre would go right over the Angel’s head) considering that his studies had to be covert. He’d been removed from a library for asking for help when he’d been unable to access the websites he was after, leaving a little bewildered as telling them he didn’t actually want to watch any pornography but just wanted to make a few notes on a purely educational front had not improved the situation any. A small general store on the corner had him now in possession of a handful of their top shelf magazines but from what he could tell apart from a few small columns that held some genuinely useful information the majority of the pages were filled with baby oil coated male models in ever increasing states of nudity, he could allow that the muscle bound men were indeed delightful examples of the human form but really got him no closer to obtaining his goals.

Crowley had brought his laptop with him to Italy along with multiple hard drives that housed his extensive library of illegally downloaded movies and TV shows, Aziraphale had only used it occasionally to obtain restaurant reviews or arrange touristy day trips, however it had given him enough experience with the thing that he was comfortable using ‘the google’. He’d managed a few afternoons of peaceful web surfing at home by encouraging Crowley to indulge his enjoyment of going to the cinemas he could really only pull that trick about once a week. He’d caught Crowley once perusing the laptop, a very XXX pop up on the screen that he’d forgotten to get rid of had caused Aziraphale such panic he’d snogged the demon firmly before dragging him into the shower fully clothed. Lying was not his strong suit but distraction, especially the physical sort, well that he could handle with gusto.

If the Demon had an inkling of what was going on he didn’t reveal it to Aziraphale and honestly he preferred it that way, when one was delving into the endless world of human sex it was easy to find yourself watching or reading about the most unusual sorts of experiences and the embarassment he would feel if Crowley caught him would be far worse than any discomfort he felt in telling the rare white lie. The increased time spent apart however did have another positive aspect, even a few hours of absence and when they were back in each others proximity they became magnetized, drawn sharply together and the pair gladly giving in to this urge.

He felt after a few more solid weeks of gathering information that he was getting close to feeling somewhat ready to progress things towards his desired ends, he had however come across a hitch, anal sex could by all acounts be very uncomfortable if attempted without some thorough preparation and this particular step could not be hidden from Crowley, he was going to have to hope that their current heavy indulgence in the carnal delights was enough of a cover for Aziraphale, he flushed at the thoughts, it’s not as if there was a stealthy way of sticking your fingers up your lovers bum. He would need wine, lots of it… And plenty of lube.

\-----

It was three days later before Aziraphale found the courage and opportunity to action his plans, a full day out in Venice with a hearty breakfast and gratuitous lunch had brought them home mid afternoon, stuffed and content to skip dinner. However their earlier shopping did now have them in possession of nearly a dozen new liquors to become better acquainted with. Their new collection had sparked a rather high school idea in Aziraphale’s mind but it would certainly appeal to Crowley so he hadn’t hesitated.

“A drinking game!” He’d announced brightly. “What better way for us to sample all these, I’ll even let you pick the movie… Within reason,” Aziraphale had teased, four bottles held temptingly in his grasp.

“Is there a particular reason I’m getting the gold class treatment today Angel? Did you drink all the coffee or something?” Crowley asked with jested suspicion, grabbing another four bottles from the kitchen counter to saunter over to the living room. “Within reason hmm?” Crowley scrolled through the hard drive, perched on the edge of the couch. “Ah, here we go. Jurassic Park? It’s kind of actiony and fantasy but it’s a solid classic,” he turned to look over his shoulder to the Angel and Aziraphale happily nodded his consent.

Roughly halfway through the movie and the blotted pair were sat picnic style on their rug in front of the TV, completely enamored in their current drinking game. See the park logo, drink. Something living gets eaten, drink. Someone refers to old tech, drink. Someone throws a switch, drink. Though in earnest they had had to move to the floor because the uneven levels on their door come coffee table was not conducive to keeping booze in a glass, especially with two drunk immortals in charge. The game had started with such great enthusiasm from the Demon that he had added the rule that every dinosaur seen was worth a drink, Aziraphale had refused to join him and so they’d had to amend the rule about 25 minutes later when Crowley had to basically skull nearly half a bottle. At this point with the demon significantly handicapped they had started more of a tag etiquette, whoever spotted the trigger first the other one had to drink. This still left Crowley drinking more but it had slowed him down to where Aziraphale felt he at least stood a chance of getting them both through the movie and into the bedroom.

“Park logo! Drink!” Was crowed abruptly at Aziraphale, his mind having momentarily wandered, he swigged the caramel coloured liquid generously and the remainder of the movie he was content to let himself drift in and out of his thoughts, it gave Crowley ample chance to call the Angel out and evened the playing field quite nicely.

By the time the movie was nearing its end Aziraphale had quite stopped paying attention and was happy to give his attention to the Demon beside him, Crowley’s penchant for games and bettering the Angel meant that Aziraphale was able to admire his beloved. Memorizing the state of his befuddled Demon, tips of his ears and his sharp cheekbones looked heavily rouged though it was just his drunken state, his eyes turned syrupy though intensely focused upon the TV screen, Aziraphale smirked at how his nails bit into his own knees, hands squeezed with excitement before he shouted for the Angel to take another drink. The end of the movie couldn’t come soon enough and the last 20 minutes passed glacially slow, Aziraphale could feel his body pulled tight with the urge to hold the Demon, keen to put into practice what he had learned and also mortified he might displease or even hurt Crowley. The credits finally rolled and Aziraphale filled his glass to the brim and emptied it before the Demon’s attention had left the TV.

He stood with little grace and mentally scolded himself for not taking more care to have his wits intact, still he hoped the loss of inhibitions that came with being sloshed would work in his favour. He held his hand out and gave Crowley his best rendition of bedroom eyes. “Come along my dear, we’re going to bed.”

“Are we indeed?” Crowley said before meeting the Angel’s stare, he must have understood the lust behind the pale blue of Aziraphale’s gaze as he grasped the Angel’s hand, agile despite his inebriation. “Yes I suppose we are, very long...tiring day,” Crowley yawned for dramatic emphasis but Aziraphale refused to take the bait, he used the hand grasping the Demon’s and let his middle finger stroke slowly over the demons palm. “Ngk!” He didn’t need to look at the Demon to know his gesture had been correctly interpreted.

With his nervousness growing he declined turning on the bedroom light, giving his bravery half a chance, though the Demonic fingers already tearing at his buttons was plenty incentive to progress to the evenings main event, he began with helping Crowley strip him down since all the enthusiasm in the world wasn’t going to assist a drunk demon in the dark. Though Crowley was no help at all when it came to removing his clothes as the Demon had decided to put all his efforts into teasing, licking and nibbling at the Angel’s sensitive neck. “Blast it Crowley can’t you tell I’m busy,” he grouched, though it had a definitively moan like quality, as after some minutes he had only achieved lifting the Demon’s shirt up to his armpits and undoing the top button of his pants. Still his protesting had gained him nothing except to seemingly have the Demon pawing more ravenously at him. He could tell with his mind clouding with desire that if he didn’t act quickly and turn the tables then Crowley was going to have his way and all his preparation for the night would be for naught. By luck alone the zip on the Demon’s fly was lowered and in a power play generally too hasty for his liking he slipped his hand into Crowley’s boxers and wrapped his hand swiftly around the Demon’s swollen shaft, he stroked firm and steady until Crowley’s hands stopped their roaming and were soon clinging at his shoulders, his cheek lay on Aziraphale’s shoulder so he could feel the quickening of the demon’s breath in his ear. “I must insist you get to the bed,” Aziraphale mumbled gently, letting his hand stop so that Crowley was persuaded to do as he was told. 

“Hey where are you going!?” Crowley asked muffled under the t-shirt he was frantically trying to pull over his head, Aziraphale had hoped to be but discreet but even drunk and blinded by clothing the demon was still alert.

“One moment my Dear, sticky fingers…. Oh.. err from the liquor,” he said flushing as he quickly but thoroughly washed his hands and as silently as he could manage grabbed the bottle of lube he had obtained from the supermarket, advertised as giving a pleasurable warming sensation, it was also the nicer smelling one that he had found. There were two thuds behind him as Crowley kicked his shoes off and he was delighted to find that by the time he had returned to the bed that Crowley lay bared before him, hands behind his head and looking cocky and relaxed now that his Angel had come back to him. Aziraphale took a moment to survey the sight before him and felt his lips twist up appreciatively, as he leaned forwards to clamber onto the bed he slipped the lubricant bottle under his pillow and moved swiftly to lean over Crowley, capturing his lips in a kiss he’d been eager for since they had started their drinking game.

Crowley’s hands and lips were working a heady spell over him and if it hadn’t been for the Demon trying to roll Aziraphale onto his back he might very well have forgotten his intentions all together… again. “Not tonight my Dear, I have decided that tonight we’re going to focus on you, if you please.”

Even in the dim bedroom Aziraphale could see the Demon’s brows shoot upwards. “Who am I to argue with that?” Crowley sighed and let himself lay back against his pillow. Aziraphale could make out the rise and fall of Crowley’s chest, a little rapid, matching his own as their foreplay had successfully brought them both to peak frustration. Unfortunately for Crowley, Aziraphale’s study had brought him to the conclusion that Crowley would have to be thoroughly aroused before he would be comfortable penetrating the Demon. With his mission back in focus he began the slow work of driving Crowley slowly mad, he covered his hands with the lubricant and as he grasped Crowley’s throbbing erection was rewarded with a thick hum of delight, his grasp upon the demon stayed constant, achingly slow, carefully changing pressure and picking up the pace only to take it back when Crowley’s hips bucked to seek greater haste. “Ahhh, Angel,” he whined, Aziraphale could hear the demon’s nails scratching at the bed sheets. Taking his hands off the Demon resulted in a displeased hiss but before the sound had finished Aziraphale had moved to position himself so that he could wrap his lips around the tip of Crowley’s aching penis.

“Mmmm yes,” he breathed as each inch was greedily devoured by Aziraphale, his hands came back into play, one braced on his thigh as the other fondled the Demon’s balls gently. His lips applied pressure as his head bobbed lightly along the length of the Demon, slowly… So slowly and then engulfing him fully, the pace becoming frantic but only for a few seconds before he drew back completely, the hand on his thigh wrapped back around the base of his erection but barely moving. “Angel are you punishing me!?” Crowley writhed, trying in vain to push his hips more firmly into Aziraphale’s hands.

“Does it not feel good?” Aziraphale replied as he finally let his hand return to a gentle pumping rhythm. His other hand slipped lower, finding the soft skin before reaching the Demon’s arse. He let his other hand pick up the pace before the tip of his finger pressed gently against the perineum, a small circling motion was his first manoeuvre, if Crowley had noticed his new technique he put nothing into words but the groans and whimpers coming from his Demon were highly encouraging. He could feel the Demon’s flesh pulsing against his palm, the slight spasming of Crowley’s taught body giving away how close to climax he was and Aziraphale felt a genuine sense of remorse when he once more drew his hands away from the demon.

The strangled cry Crowley couldn’t deny echoed in the dark room. “I’m so so sorry dear, please be a little more patient with me,” Aziraphale pleaded, grabbing for the lube again to apply it generously to his right hand.

“You’re not nearly as discreet as you think you are,” Crowley growled, his frustration permeated each word.

“Sorry?” Aziraphale mumbled, caught short for a moment, Crowley’s dark form seemed to shake in the shadows.

“You’ve been doing a lot of reading lately haven’t you?” Crowley was on the move now, clearly passed the point of allowing Aziraphale to continue on this path further. His hands reached towards the Angel and it took every ounce of his resilience not to give himself over to the Demon, fully aware of how pleasureable the night would be if he gave in.

His hand was a fist pressed to Crowley’s sternum, afraid of giving the Demon an open hand that would feel his heart racing, the sweat slicking his chest, the heat radiating from his skin. “I-I have, y-you know I’m fond of research, if I have learned anything these past weeks this should be enjoyable. T-trust me now?” Had he worded himself another way, ‘listen to me’, ‘do as I say’ he fully believed Crowley would have put up a fight, but he asked for trust and despite the tension that was evident in every limb, the demon reclined back. “Thank you, my dear,” he whispered and was hasty to return his hands to their former positions, wanting to not push the Demon further than he already had, his prior works meant that in moments he had Crowley back to pliant in his hands, his freshly lubricated fingers altered their circles to include lightly skimming over the Demon’s rear entrance, the firm ring of flesh became more giving with each pass until Aziraphale felt he could take the next step without causing Crowley too much discomfort.

“Ahhh f-fuck, Angel,” Crowley’s groan was gutteral as the Angel finally applied enough pressure for his finger to enter the Demon, he halted his finger immediately as his other hand continued a slow stroking, giving Crowley the chance to let his body become used to the intrusion.

“Are you okay my dearest?” Aziraphale heard himself asking, the groan had sounded full of pleasure but he just couldn’t be sure and anxiety spilled into his mind.

“Tickity… boo,” his Demon panted and Aziraphale felt a surge of relief, if Crowley’s sense of humour was still intact then he could belief that everything was going to be fine, hopefully better than fine but he wasn’t going to know that unless he began moving his fingers. So with his index finger inside the demon he moved gently to find the mound of flesh that was the demon’s prostate, once he felt he was in position Aziraphale halted his other hand but didn’t release the Demon’s erection. The tip of his finger curled and pressed against the flesh, carefully creating a slow decisive circling.

“This is where I need your help, my dear,” Aziraphale mumbled, gnawing at his lip as he focused upon his task. “You have to let me know if I need to stop, or if I can do anything bette-”

“More,” Crowley interrupted, his head pressed firmly back into his pillow. Aziraphale felt his lips twitch with Crowley’s encouragement and quickly moved to do his bidding, the pad of his finger applying more pressure a bit at a time as his finger rubbed back and forth over the sensitive zone and to Aziraphale’s delight his gentle ministrations were showing signs of working. Crowley’s flat stomach flexed and his ragged breathing spoke volumes of just how close he was to orgasm, the slightest bit more pressure and his left hand moved back up and down Crowley’s hot shaft.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Angel, Angel, Angel,” Crowley’s mantra flowed deliriously from his lips as his body began to spasm, pelvis arched as Crowley reached his rapture. Aziraphale felt almost undone by the sight, the magnificence of watching his love come powerfully in his grasp, Crowley still whimpering the one word ‘Angel’ like a prayer as each wave of his climax was absorbed.

Aziraphale couldn’t deny his own desires any longer and moved to lay beside Crowley, drawing the Demon close as he took himself in his grasp, finally paying attention to his own aching need. “I apologise for this indelicate moment,” he husked against the demon’s damp hair. The sound of Crowley’s rapid breath, the Demon’s scent filling his nostrils, coupled with the image of Crowley’s ecstasy was all he needed to bring himself to completion. Calling for Crowley as he met his bliss.

\--

Aziraphale woke to the sound of something being dropped abruptly onto the bed. He looked over to see his stash of magazines spread across the mattress, his gaze moved to the still naked demon giving him his best ‘care to explain’ raised brow. “And ummm how long have you known about those?” Aziraphale was wary though something about the Demon’s nudity put him at ease, surely they wouldn’t have an argument naked?

“At some point, I swear you are going to learn to just talk to me. About everything!” Aziraphale looked away guiltily. “Do you have any idea what effect it has upon me when I find this in our apartment? Angel you tell me you’re suddenly feeling lust and now you’re reading this stuff, pages filled with muscle bound models… None of who look anything like me by the way. Did you for one moment think I might wonder if your lust had strayed elsewhere?” Crowley asked moving to sit beside the Angel who was now sitting very upright.

“Goodness no! Crowley, dearest. I was just trying to collect as much information as I could, from all avenues. Besides we’ve been together this way for over a year now, and to be frank we’ve never been more amorous than we are currently.” Aziraphale pulled his knees protectively to his chest, the flat sheet pulled up to cover him from the waist down, perhaps they were going to argue nude.

“You’re missing my point here Angel, if you’d let me know about this we could have worked towards it together,” there was a scolding in his tone but no real bite and Crowley softened his words further by leaning in, to kiss Aziraphale’s temple. “If I’d known you’d suddenly set your sights on my arse there are things I could have been doing to ease the way, so to speak.”

“Oh..Oh! I have been single minded haven’t I?” Aziraphale flushed with the realisation that he’d let his pride win out over their partnership.

“Yes, you have, and it was quite the assumption you made in the first place, that I’m a bottom.”

Aziraphale’s new education meant he was in no confusion about what the Demon currently meant. “Y-you’re not? I-It just seemed that ur-uumm, well you let me take the lead rather a lot and I-I did assume you to be a-a… bottom.”

Crowley laughed at the Angel’s panicked stammering. “Easy Angel, don’t get your feathers all ruffled. I’m up for just about anything if it’s with you. I’ve actually been waiting patiently for you to be ready for this, but I’m in the relationship too, keep me in the loop OK? I promise you things will go much more smoothly if you do.”

Aziraphale nodded but couldn’t help airing his reasoning. “You know it wouldn’t have been as nice, if I’d just barrelled ahead, and you could have been hurt.”

Crowley wasn’t letting him off easy today and squeezed his hand to quiet him. “You were absolutely incredible last night, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before, ever. BUT I’m talking about communication here, working as a team, we could have read up on it together, we could have taken it slowly together, it doesn’t all have to rest on your shoulders.”

Aziraphale dropped his forehead to the Demon’s shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “We spent millenia knowing we weren’t supposed to be together, it seems to be taking me rather a long time to get used to the idea that I don’t have to hide anything from you. How have you picked this all up so fast?”

Another kiss, this time pressed to his platinum curls. “You wear clothes from last century, does it really surprise you that I’m picking this up a little quicker than you? And you know, Dr. Phil.”

“Who’s Doctor Phil?”

“S’not important,” Crowley smirked and laid down pulling the Angel into his arms. “It’s after eleven, and I deserve my rest, I’ve been through a lot tonight,” Crowley’s tone stayed light to ensure Aziraphale took no offense and paired with his hands running soft shapes across the Angel’s back it was easy to slip into a contented sleep.

\-----

Crowley would take it to his permanent destruction the lengths he had gone to to get this right. With Nonna Lisa’s help he was finally certain, or as sure as he could be that the recipe was perfect, all cards on the table, he had been practicing on and off for years… more than years but he often got side tracked, or even resentful that he should be putting this level of effort into something for someone who was never going to love him. That was thankfully no longer the case, the very thought had a smile cracking his lips so wide his cheeks ached from the joy of it, he now firmly believed that the Angel may very well be falling bit by bit in love with him, it was only the other week Aziraphale had gone to extraordinary lengths to not only ensure Crowley received the deepest pleasure he had experienced in his life but also and far more tenderly, made sure that he had caused no harm and indeed very little discomfort to the Demon. Aziraphale doing anything that took him outside of his carefully arranged comfort zone was endearing but to have gone to such lengths for the fallen angel was a glowing sign of just how well their relationship was evolving. Sure their sex life was awesome, like really, insanely, terrifically incredible, why wouldn’t it be? Aziraphale was a glutton by nature and his delight of indulgence passed straight into the bedroom and meant that as far as being a lover went he was a genius, he gave as well and took and Crowley was happily ravaged daily. On top of this was the bookworm, the librarian, the hoarder of information, and this made him meticulous, he didn’t just know Crowley intimately now, he was memorized word for word. The Angel explored him, studied his every nerve ending to find those spots that made his breath catch, he knew all of Crowley’s tells and used them to his full advantage. It rendered him utterly speechless that his Angel, his particular, unassuming fusspot had had this part of himself locked away for so long.

So here he was, making a huge mess of their kitchen and making Aziraphale crepes whilst desperately hoping that the Angel had not gotten swallowed by the bookshop he had chosen to spend his afternoon at. With any luck he might just manage to get a few crepes made before the Angel got back but his return was imminent as it was already a little after most of the shops closing times. Still since he’d spent most of his alone time food shopping, whipping cream, cutting fresh fruit and arranging other filling options that were now scattered buffet style across the serving bench he was only just getting to his frying pan, it was actually on loan from Nonna Lisa as it was more of a metal plate with a handle, perfect for this particular task. He began his careful work and after getting in some serious practice with Lisa he was delighted to see his stack of wafer thin crepes growing, the pale discs littered with darker bubbles and the edges frilled and cracked.

“Dearest!” Crowley nearly jumped out of his skin as the door burst open, the Angel with arms full strode into the apartment and promptly dropped everything on the floor, save a small terracotta pot with a brightly coloured flowering plant in it. He moved quickly into the room and set the plant carefully in the centre of the dining table. “You are a true wonder!” his voice full of praise and delight, Crowley soaked it in and turned the stove top off just in time before he was engulfed in a warm and overly firm embrace. “How- Why? This is amazing. T-thank you, really darling this is so very generous.”

“You’re rambling,” Crowley gasped having to extricate himself from the Angel’s tight hold. “Look we’ve not long since bought this place and I can’t very well have you pining for crepes from Paris because the ones from the ice creamery are too rubbery.” Crowley could hear the confidence in his tone but he was in reality, nervous as hell that they might not meet expectations. “Anyway,” he soldiered on “grab a plate and help yourself, there’s fillings on the bench and I’ll pour us some wine.”

“Oh splendid, though in truth I’m now feeling a little overwhelmed, I bought you another plant and it sadly pales in significance to this,” Aziraphale happily moved to fill his plate and made himself three filled crepes before taking a seat at the dining table.

Crowley rushed to get himself to the table with their wine and his own meal before Aziraphale took his first bite, determined to get a full critique of his efforts. The Angel did not disappoint, humming and cooing with the deepest satisfaction. “These. Are. Perfection!” he sighed before taking another larger mouthful and though Crowley received no more words than those for the remainder of the meal, Aziraphale was so audible with his jubilation that Crowley was bursting with accomplishment.

Aziraphale smacked his lips and dabbed at his mouth at the end of eating a full half dozen crepes before admitting defeat. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this full,” he sighed leaning back in the chair, one hand rubbing the curve of his stomach. “You are such a surprise Crowley, this really was so sweet. Thank you my dear, I promise I’ll show my gratitude… though it might have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Enough Angel, the fact that you ate so many is all the praise I need, I’m glad just knowing you enjoyed them.” Crowley smiled and let his eyes wander to the little plant, his brow furrowed at the almost gaudy little flowers.

“You don’t like them? I know you tend towards a more elegant plant in general but something about the mixture of red and yellow on the petals reminded me of your hair and eyes and they are supposed to be pretty good as house plants. I’m sure we can go and swap-”

“No, no need. Isn’t this a primrose?” Crowley asked his gaze still affixed to the plant.

“Oh, yes the florist did say that was their name,” Aziraphale nodded and reached is hand slowly across the table, taking the Demon’s hand and tangling their fingers together, watching Crowley carefully.

“They mean, love eternal,” Crowley’s words were slow, his voice hushed as he raised his serpent eyes to meet Aziraphale’s.

“Do they indeed?” Aziraphale replied, holding Crowley’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you awesome bunch of people, sorry for the wait, I've started adding art to the fic and I'm now spreading my time between writing and drawing. Enjoy, this chapter was particularly fun to write.


	7. Cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two fave idiots dropping the L word... 😲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks we're nearing the final chapter of this thing and it's killing me to write this because I don't want this to end but it'll also be very gratifying to finish something this big so I've ended up splitting this last chapter in two.

Chapter 7 - Cards on the table

“Sooo... France?” Crowley said sat in front of the laptop, his fingers flitting across the keys, Aziraphale at his shoulder, peering at the screen as they put together a travel wishlist.

“No, I think… Greece, or perhaps further afield? Japan?”

“Craving Sushi, Angel?” Crowley gave his Angel a sidelong glance and could tell by the way he’d just licked at the corner of his lips that indeed their next destination was going to be decided by the Angel’s stomach.

“Something along those lines,” he mumbled guiltily.

“America?”

“Gads no, anytime I’ve visited there they seem to take a disliking to me,” his brows knit in a tight frown, completely oblivious of why he could be considered the least bit offensive. Perhaps if he didn’t reek so heavily of English southern pansy he’d stand a better chance but at least the last few decades progression meant a greater inclusivity for those who came across as gay… Even if Aziraphale didn’t consider himself gay, he loved Crowley, in any form.

“That’s odd, they love me,” Crowley smirked remembering when he created the large combo and the phrase ‘would you like fries with that?’

“Of course they do, aren’t you responsible for the creation of drive throughs?”

“Oh yeah!” Crowley grinned unrepentantly, the fast food industry had really been a productive time for him. “What about Mexico then? Or Hawaii?”

“Ooh, I do need more excuses to wear that hawaian shirt you bought me.”

“I thought you hated that,” Crowley accused, turning in his seat to lock eyes with the ethereal being who now had a slight deer in headlights quality about him.

Aziraphale’s shoulders rolled into a shrug and he looked away feigning indifference. “Let’s just say it’s grown on me. What about India?” He muttered unwilling to admit that it had a holiday cheer about it and the colours really did suit him.

Crowley turned away to hide his smug grin. “I’ll add it to the list,” they sat there for most of the day toing and froing over which destinations they had in mind to visit, checking out preferred towns and making pro and con lists, though towards dinner time Crowley had lost his interest and had taken up just calling out diseases, risks and dangerous animals that might lead to their discorporation. Australia was not looking promising.

“You appear to be sabotaging suggestions at this point. Must be dinner then?” Aziraphale peered over to the wall clock that confirmed it was indeed after five.

“Pizza, wine and telly?” Crowley asked lazily from his odd perch on the edge of the couch, a Rubix cube two thirds solved was being twirled between his fingers.

“Romantic dinner at Ca-Sagredo?” Aziraphale countered having taken up the driving seat in front of the computer, he was used to this slower paced work, and with him less than tech savvy it was indeed slow but even he felt under stimulated for the day and now was keen to stretch his legs.

“Osteria Alla Ciurma?” Crowley brought up the well rated wine bar as Aziraphale always seemed particularly delighted by each dish he’d tried so far.

“Done deal my dear,” Aziraphale smiled, slapping his knees before standing up and moving to grab his coat.

“And then dessert!” Crowley crooned tossing the completed rubix cube onto the armchair and jumping up, pinching the Angel’s backside. His bursting lust undermining the seemingly innocent words, Aziraphale smiled approvingly as they headed for the door, walking arm in arm to their destination.

They were currently in a state of manic bliss, Aziraphale having received the message loud and clear on his communication errors, had become something of an open book… on most topics. In response Crowley’s aura of love was shining brighter than ever and yet every now and again usually in their more intimate or adoring moments, it would falter into obscurity. As if there was something that Crowley felt he needed to guard so firmly that he tucked his heart away with it. It wounded Aziraphale each time Crowley felt the need to lock down his emotions but he selfishly refused to ruin their moments of bliss to exact an answer from the Demon, the time was coming though where he knew he would have to navigate the issue, he held the near continuous love the Demon exuded as a comfort that no matter the result, their relationship would be safe. 

On the physical side of things they had continued their investigations into deeper pleasures though Aziraphale had yet to summon enough courage to take Crowley in the way he really intended, actually it was more complicated than that. As luck would have it the first time Aziraphale had fingered Crowley, he had been so filled with anxiety that he hadn’t been overwhelmed by the desire flowing out of the Demon, weeks had now passed and he no longer had the shield of his own worry to assist him. The main reason he hadn’t made love to Crowley yet was the now embarrassing fact that pleasuring Crowley this way made the Demon feel such intense lust that it had an almost aphrodisiac effect upon the Angel, he was so aroused by the time he was ready to make his next move that he was certain entering the demon would be his undoing. He had tried almost everything he could think of to defend himself from the drugging effects of Crowley’s overwhelming carnal emotions, he’d pleasured himself before initiating anything, he’d been both utterly drunk and perfectly sober and everything in between, he’d tried working as quickly as he could but alas each tact had failed to alleviate his need for climax to the point where he felt he could make a good go of things for Crowley. Yes they were being very open emotionally with each other but even now Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to tell the Demon that their anal play was turning him into a… ummm ‘two pump johnny.’

\-----

A day of baking in preparation for a long lazy picnic the following day had started full of play and sweet touches, their kitchen surfaces now covered in a host of goodies to ensure them enough food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Quiches, pigs in blankets, double decker sandwiches, scones, savoury crepes, a roast chicken and pasta salad littered the counter tops. They were now arranging a few dessert options and frosting the cupcakes had quickly gotten out of hand and as baby pink icing coated fingers glided through platinum curls, Aziraphale mumbled a mild resistance against the demon’s lips but his next breath had him wrapping arms about his wiry frame.

Their sugar fuelled passions had them giggling as Crowley was lifted effortlessly onto the kitchen counter, a frosting coated spatula held in his right hand, wickedness became him as he ran the spatula down his already bared chest. “Ah, beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered the words without even realizing, relieving Crowley of the rest of his unbuttoned shirt before attending to the mess the Demon had made. Crowley’s serpentine eyes rolled back into his skull as Aziraphale’s tongue lapped its way south, shuddering when the tip of it dipped into his navel and quickly the Angel nipped his way across to the Demon’s especially sensitive hip bones. Too lost in the sensations, it was only the abrupt lift of his hips that had him realizing the Angel had undone his pants and was swiftly removing them. “Spatula,” the demand was ragged with impatience and Crowley’s body moved to comply before his brain caught up to the Angel’s intentions.

“Ngk!” His eyes bulged as the Demon watched, dry mouthed and panting, Aziraphale slathered the spatula carefully over the Demon’s shaft, before it was tossed aside, one hand splayed wide on the Demon’s chest was enough of a hint that he lay himself back over the stainless steel counter. All for the best really, considering the greed in the Angel’s gaze was having a huge effect on his self control, so he relaxed his body but bit down on his lip, bracing himself as he prepared to be devoured body and soul. 

\---

“P-please, please,” Crowley begged, Aziraphale tried desperately to keep himself focused.

“N-not yet,” Their messy play in the kitchen had resulted in them heading into the shower, they should both be sleepy and sated but the confines of the shower, soothing warm water and of course what sort of relationship was this if they didn’t wash each others backs? It was all too much, too much temptation, too much lust. Aziraphale was a lost cause now having felt Crowley’s weak embers of desire restoked as he’d run the soapy sponge lower over his lovers back. 

He cursed his lack of control, shivering with the need to hold himself back from release. One hand was wrapped around Crowley, stroking his shaft with slow strength, his other gently massaging the Demon’s prostate. 

“Now- You have to- I-I’ll cu- Ah, Angel,” Crowley’s hips twitched and rocked from his position on all fours. Aziraphale clenched his eyes tight shut, his own arousal quivered, desperate to bury himself inside the Demon but he knew he was painfully close to the edge. The lust rippling off Crowley was thicker than the steam trapped inside the shower cubicle, it had a dizzying effect and Aziraphale bit his lip, bruising it, to steady his need for climax. His fingers slipped from Crowley and he grasped his throbbing erection, carefully positioned himself, ready to enter the Demon. “Yes, Angel, please,” Crowley pleaded, his voice ragged with the anticipation. It was the Angel’s undoing, that shockwave of desire that Crowley released when he realized he was finally going to get what he wanted. The orgasm was empty, Aziraphale’s chest went tight as his guilt overwhelmed his satisfaction. His other hand still holding Crowley’s aching shaft moved quickly, taking advantage of his intimate knowledge of the Demon and switching his tempo to one Crowley was helpless to resist. “N-no! fuck!” Crowley shouted his climax, his body betraying his intentions. With the heavy knowledge that Crowley had not wanted that ending to their relations, Aziraphale miracled away the mess from their disappointing intercourse, firmly aware it was a rather impotent response when really he wanted to miracle it out of their heads. He left Crowley in the shower and pulled on his dressing gown, returning to the remaining tasks in the kitchen, determined to escape his embarrassment. 

The kitchen was sparkling when he finally retired to the bedroom, Crowley lay in the middle of the mattress, swathed in their covers and though his light snores proved his deep sleep there was a crease upon his brow and a set to his jaw that told the Angel he was not resting well. When Aziraphale slipped between the sheets he was a little hurt to see the Demon had in fact gone to bed wearing his old singlet, boxer combo. He thought briefly about doing the same but shook away the thought and shuffled closer to the Demon, refusing to put barriers between them. As Aziraphale relaxed against his pillows he felt the heat seeking hands of his Demon, too used to the Angel’s warmth, when Crowley found him he slithered near, entwining himself with Aziraphale. A quick tilt of Aziraphale’s head showed Crowley to still be sleeping, habit bringing him into their usual sleeping position, the Angel would take it as a win, a hopeful smile tugged at his lips when the Demon’s brow softened and Crowley’s body relaxed heavily against him. Sleepy cuddles might not erase their current dilemma but perhaps tomorrow he could finally share his concerns… Perhaps

\------

Torcello island was home to some of Venice’s few green spaces but more appealing than that was it’s lack of tourists, sure there were tours to be had but apart from a few churches and museums in comparison to Murano and Burano it just didn’t draw in the crowds. Picnics could be frowned upon but the pair had headed off the main strip and found themselves a quiet field with a little shade, they set themselves up with every intention of spending the entire day soaking up the splendid weather.

Crowley had devilishly suggested throwing the rule book out the window for the day and that they tuck into whatever food they want, whenever they want. He poured them both a mimosa into their plastic picnic mugs and Aziraphale laughed as Crowley took a fork to the pasta salad. “Oh come on,” the Demon taunted as Aziraphale’s hand moved to grab a quiche, he opted for a poorly frosted cupcake and glared defiantly at Crowley.

Two bottles of wine already empty and Crowley lay with his head on Aziraphale’s thigh, the Angel was reading to himself though only half an hour before he’d been reading ‘The Hunger Games’ aloud to Crowley, by the Demon’s request of course. It was actually rather good, though very dramatic, not that Aziraphale didn’t occasionally go for that thing but he knew Crowley was rather fond of the book, being based around beating the higher powers n all that. Perhaps he was trying to gather stratagems for the fight to come, whenever that might happen.

The words began to blur before his eyes as he let his mind wander to concerns that were a little more prevalent. The previous evenings misfire, it didn’t seem like it was going to come up in natural conversation and despite repeatedly cursing his cowardice Aziraphale couldn’t quite bring himself to steer their mindless chatter towards such a topic. Crowley certainly wasn’t acting upset and in fact had been leading most of their discussions thus far, perhaps he felt he was pushing the Angel too fast again and was trying to give him space? His guilt was back and in fine form, how could he let Crowley assume anything but the truth? He couldn’t let the Demon believe it was in any way his fault… but he certainly wouldn’t be waking the Demon to start such an unsettling conversation either…

Coward.

\---

After a long and over filling lunch, where wine had been swapped for a more respectable iced tea and most of the sweets had been carelessly devoured, they packed up in search of a different spot that might be better suited to a good sunset viewing. Aziraphale gave an audible grunt as he straightened himself rubbing his rotund stomach. “I do believe I’ve overdone it this time,” he complained, pulling the picnic basket over his forearm.

“I can carry, if it helps,” Crowley offered, stuffing the blanket back into its bag.

“No that’s fine dear. I’m sure a long… slow stroll is just what is needed,” Aziraphale said, holding his hand out to the Demon to link their fingers together, even this small gesture escalated Crowley’s aura of love, it made the Angel want to touch him in all these small ways.

They found themselves reminiscing over London and reliving times when Crowley or Aziraphale had come up with elaborate methods of ensuring the Angel rarely sold a book. Strolling along a canal Aziraphale spotted a small bridge in the distance and his fingers tightened excitedly around the Demon’s, yanking him forward hastily. “Oh Crowley do you know what this is?!” Aziraphale chirped.

“Yes Angel it’s a bridge, there’s heaps of them in Venice,” Crowley teased, his tone dry as he let himself be dragged up the shallow steps of the fragile looking bridge. “It’s not even a very good one, it’s got no sides,” he noted, knowing fine well the Angel was about to educate him.

“Exactly!” Aziraphale sat himself on the edge and let his legs hang over the water, setting the picnic basket aside and patting the ground next to him, Crowley obliged. “This, is the Devil’s bridge, the story goes that a boy and a girl, star crossed lovers, were betrayed by her wicked family, who so rejected their love that they murdered the boy. The girl so heartbroken but brave refused to accept this cruel fate and went in search of a witch to bring back the love of her life. Upon finding the old witch she was told that such a heavy spell asked a heavy price, that the witch would have to pay the Devil seven souls of seven children to return her love to her. So much did the girl love the boy that she agreed to the terms and the witch struck the bargain with the Devil. To this very bridge the Devil brought the boy and the girl ran to him, the lovers fled to freedom and bliss filled days. The old witch remained and arranged that this would be the meeting spot where for the next seven nights she would bring the Devil a young soul to pay the debt. That very night the old witch passed away in her sleep and the tale ends that every night the Devil attends this bridge still awaiting the souls due.” Aziraphale beamed having imparted his wisdom.

“What sort of story is that!” Crowley snorted causing the Angel’s smile to falter. “A girl so greedy she sends seven children to slaughter for her boyfriend!”

“Well I like to think the witch knew all along that she would never pay the debt,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“Pfft, the girl didn’t though. Humans can be so selfish,” Crowley humphed and moved to stand. 

“Well… What would you do to keep the one you love by your side?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes cast over the still waters of the canal.

Crowley was floored, he slumped back to his previous position, staring at the Angel’s profile. “Everything,” he said after a long moment. “I’d give everything... to keep you,” his voice was low but in the quiet of the barely inhabited island it may as well have been shouted, his cheeks grew crimson. The realization that he had finally confessed his love to the Angel held him paralyzed.

“Thank you dear,” Aziraphale smiled and leaned in to lay a chaste kiss upon the Demon’s cheek. “That’s very romantic… and also proves my point perfectly.”

The blood drained from Crowley’s face, the breath he was holding was knocked out of him at the Angel’s casual response. He stood up, his body rigid as his mind tried to understand. “You know?” He asked, his voice still hushed but shaking with emotion.

“Y-yes,” Aziraphale was immediately on guard, looking up to a harsh golden stare, Crowley’s aura had gone quiet, filling the Angel with questions and dread.

“And you didn’t tell me you knew?” Clipped, cutting accusation

“W-well you obviously know…” Aziraphale mumbled, his eyes wide, not daring to move from his seat, Crowley was the epitome of a snake ready to strike. He took a step towards the Angel, his hands fisted as though he might just throttle Aziraphale before he seemed to change his mind, he spun so quickly on his heel that Aziraphale thought he’d have slipped off the edge of the bridge but he was gone so quickly that he left the Angel dazed in his furious wake.

Moments passed with the Angel’s mouth agape, the Demon’s name died in his throat before he could call out. Had Crowley been so determined not to love him that he’d hidden his emotions even from himself? The Angel stood and gathered their picnic supplies before following in the Demon’s direction hoping he could catch up to him, perhaps he’d headed back to the field they had been at, or headed to catch a water taxi? The wind blew in a short sharp burst and a large onyx feather drifted down to the ground a few metres in front of him, cold fear gripped him, leaning down he grasped the feather between his fingers and could feel Crowley, smell him. His eyes scanned the sky above but with the cloud cover there was no sign of his Demon, if he’d risked being seen to fly home then Aziraphale had really cocked up this time. His thoughts scattered as he dropped their belongings, he knew he could not bring himself to take flight, Torcello might be a safe enough take off but Venice was far too busy for a discreet landing. He gripped the feather tight and the Angel ran.

\-----

“Talk to me,” Aziraphale had pleaded again and again, he’d been home over 2 hours and had been devastated to find Crowley was not already there. He’d paced about the apartment and headed to the roof half a dozen times to look out for him, he considered that the demon had flown back to England, he looked about the house at whether he would pack up and follow or leave everything. Too frantic to put the time to any sort of use only to have the door quietly open, Crowley was eerily calm, like he had been earlier but this time there was no fury beneath. The aura of love he always had was almost imperceptible, no warmth and the harder the Angel tried to sense it the more he felt repelled, it left a bitterness in his mouth and his head throbbed from his efforts.

“No,” Crowley shook his head slowly, his lips tight and jaw clenched.

“Talk to me, dearest. Please,” Aziraphale tried again, tears welling as he took a step closer, his hand held out hopefully.

“I said no,” but this time there was a twitch at the corner of Crowley’s mouth, as if his resolve was breaking, the Angel stepped even closer.

“You keep telling me we have to communicate better, please,” composing himself, he softened his voice, determined to keep the fear out of it. He could sense the Demon was so close to giving in. “Dearest...”

Crowley fractured. “You don’t get to say that! This isn’t just something I need advice on, or sex, or boundaries. This is everything I ever needed to tell you but it could have meant the end. And I finally risked us to say it.”

“Well…” Aziraphale was composed and cautious. ”That does sound very worrisome, but risk us how Dear? Have you done something wrong?” Aziraphale tried to follow the Demon’s rambled thoughts but couldn’t quite decipher where Crowley felt he had erred. 

“Yes! Of course I have, I fell in love with a fucking Angel!” Crowley was a spitfire now and Aziraphale keeping his calm didn’t seem to sooth him at all. He was still struggling to understand his Demon’s fury but could tell something about him loving Aziraphale was distressing him, he ignored the pain he felt upon that realization, set to the task of addressing the problem.

“Dearest, why does that upset you?” He asked, he didn’t want to, yet he needed to hear the answer but Aziraphale was truly terrified of what it could be. 

Crowley’s eyes closed tight, his second confession still gaining no reply, his biggest fear coming true, Aziraphale even now, even after all this time, didn’t love him back. It shouldn’t have been this painful, he had spent millenia knowing this was the case but somehow voicing the words to not have them returned.... He’d had such a hope, so much else had changed, he’d really believed that this could too. Could he stay, knowing Aziraphale would never return his love?

The Demon tried so desperately to pull himself back together, he’d fallen from grace and become a demon, he could endure this too, his shoulders lifted into a weak shrug. “Yeah, well, I-i thought things might be different than they were, you know most couples stay together because they fall in love, they’re not just best friends,” he tone was cold and bitter but there was a weakness to it.

Aziraphale’s brows tightly knit, searching the Demon’s face, how he wanted to empathize but it was still unclear where everything had gone so wrong. “But we are just like other couples, you know except for the immortality part, which really I’m very grateful for, for getting all this time with you.”

“I don’t want your selfless, I love everything and everyone, love!” Crowley snapped throwing his hands in the air and resuming pacing. “I’m supposed to be fucking special.”

The Angel’s eyes rounded as all the pieces fell into place and he was filled with what could only be described as outrage. “Excuse me!” Aziraphale’s voice came out loud and sharp, it was so different from his previous calm that it stopped the Demon in his tracks. “H-how dare you! I have loved you, despite all that we are, for Millennia! I hid and buried my feelings to keep you safe and you think you’re not special?”

“I-I, you…” Crowley trailed off, halted and struck dumb by both the scolding and the confession.

“You… You are so...So! Stupid!” Aziraphale snapped.

“Hey!” Crowley retorted, though his voice held no sting. “Y-You never said anything… How was I supposed to know?” Judging by Aziraphale’s clenched jaw this was not the correct response though he seemed to be trying to reign in his emotions from his earlier outburst.

“I can appreciate that you might not have been sure when we were working on opposite sides, I couldn’t let anyone know my true feelings, including you, but you only just said you love me, putting it into those exact words,” the flood of feelings swept away the last of the Angel’s patience and serenity, his hands clenched as he pushed the words out. “I have known you have loved me for thousands of years and when I fell for you in return it became my burden to keep that secret, keep my desire to get closer to you hidden. When we finally had the freedom to show our feelings I have done so every single day! I felt you doing the same, it’s your actions you idiot that prove your love. Nothing so menial as a four letter word would ever be enough to convey how I am irrevocably... relentlessly... eternally bound to you,” his entire form shook, barely aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, sky blue gaze fastened to the Demon before him.

Crowley’s lips parted but he knew even before he summoned his voice that there were no words on heaven, hell or earth that could express how he felt at that very moment. He settled for striding over to the Angel and wrapping his arms around him, fingers molded to the back of his head, tangled in pale curls as he littered kisses over every inch of skin, paying extra special attention to the tear tracks upon Aziraphale’s soft, round cheeks. The Angel slowly eased into the Demon’s hold but it was the pure love exuded by Crowley that relieved Aziraphale of his rage.

\-----

“Do you want me to say it?” Aziraphale whispered rested across the Demon’s sweat slicked chest as they laid tight together on the couch.

“You don’t have to, I understand why you didn’t before,” Crowley slurred clearly half in and out of sleep. Aziraphale smiled gently, the Demon’s aura had overflowed with love for the past two hours and showed no signs of lessening, even as he seemed to drift off. It was like he’d unlocked Crowley, as intense as the passion he felt coming off Crowley during their intimate moments but infinitely warmer, safer, more comforting, and vast, so vast like standing on the edge of a cliff and soaking up the sun's rays. Aziraphale knew instantly that this would be his new addiction, how could a life changing novel or perfectly baked confection even compare?

“I do though, I love you my dear,” Aziraphale whispered before the air was squeezed from his lungs by tight arms. He laughed breathily, he had been wrong earlier, certainly such small words couldn’t scratch the surface of how he felt for Crowley, or indeed how his Demon loved him but there was something to be said for how much meaning could be put behind those little words. If Aziraphale tried to put his feelings aptly into words every time he wanted Crowley to hear them they would never get anything else done. So, that four letter word would have to do, perhaps everyone felt this way?

“Again,” Crowley muttered, his voice was quiet but Aziraphale could tell he was much more awake.

“I love you,” Aziraphale laughed.

“Again.”

“I love yo-”

“One more time?” Crowley asked, shifting beneath Aziraphale.

The Angel lifted himself up just enough to look into liquid gold eyes. “Oh Crowley, I love you,” he sighed and Crowley lifted his head to kiss the tip of the Angel’s nose.

“I love you too.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks ached to contain his wide smile. “I know,” moments passed in silence as Crowley mused over that last comment.

“How did you know? I mean you did a great job of hiding your affections… evidently, but come on Angel, you’re not known for your poker face. How did you hide it whilst I was the obvious one?” Crowley rested his head back staring at the ceiling though he did have a crease to his brow as he tried to remember what he might have missed.

“You’re correct, I’m not a great actor but bare in mind my dear, you are known for your prickly persona, whereas I am a friend to all, I get away with a lot by being a soft touch. Still please don’t worry yourself over your performance all these years. As an ethereal being it’s built in that I feel love, all kinds of love, and I’ve had your love as my companion for a very long time.”

“Are you kidding me?” Crowley grouched shifting up on his elbows to watch Aziraphale carefully.

“Please don’t get mad my dear,” Aziraphale crooned. “At first I was a little nervous but mostly terribly flattered. After all, I already liked you. As our friendship grew I started ever so slowly falling in love with you, I still don’t know for sure when I realized I had grown to love you but I have spent such a long time trying to ensure that boundaries between us were kept to ensure our safety. When you brought lust into the equation I really did fear that our connection would be discovered, you tried much harder to spend more time with me and because I loved you I found it so hard to find excuses not to,” Aziraphale felt Crowley stiffen when he’d mentioned lust, he watched the Demon chew through the information before Crowley cursed under his breath.

“Carnal love,” he mumbled in understanding. “So you’ve known I’ve wanted in your perfectly pressed trousers for a looong time then?” As ever the dryness of his words wared with the pink tinge on his cheeks. Aziraphale nodded sheepishly. “And despite loving me romantically you never felt inclined towards me in that way?” Crowley asked though he already knew the answer.

“I never felt physical desire until the body swap but part of me thinks had we ever done something physically intimate, that may have opened the door for me to feel desire. I know this has been difficult for us both but honestly I wouldn’t change a thing.” Aziraphale leaned in, kissing the tightness from the Demon’s lips, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Regrets my dear?”

“Look Angel, I wish I could say no, but I’d have risked a lot more a lot sooner if I’d known you loved me. To think of all the centuries lost that I could have spent loving you properly… It fucking sucks,” Crowley’s agitation was stimied by his post coital sated state but Aziraphale couldn’t sympathise with this impatient statement. He shook his head slightly, platinum curls bouncing.

“You would have risked us both being destroyed? And knowing we had a part in saving the world you would have done this differently? I’m not saying She had a hand in all this but it certainly seems like there is an element of fate about us finally coming together now.” Crowley huffed his defeat and dropped back against the couch cushions. 

“Alright you win, I would never have put you in harm's way… I might have flirted a bit harder though.”

Aziraphale laughed and with some reluctance, detangled himself from Crowley’s limbs and plodded nude into the kitchen. “Tea?” He asked over his shoulder, seeing Crowley sitting himself up and watching him from over the back of the chair.

“One more question Angel. If you love me, and you lust me… Why is it taking you so long to shag me?”

“Ahh… Wine, dear?”


	8. Chapter 8 - Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!  
Aziraphale and Crowley work towards one last obstacle together and like the pair of idiots they are they repeatedly bungle things... its almost human.

Chapter 8 - Letting go

Wine indeed, three and a half bottles to be exact of which the Angel had imbibed the lion's share, they had at some point opted to shift to the bedroom before Aziraphale had lost the ability to get there on his own steam but throughout all this Crowley had yet to get more than some disjointed words nevermind an answer from him about their stalled love life.

Crowley smirked and took pity on his befuddled bed fellow, taking the empty glass from his lovers grasp and setting it gently aside. The heavy lidded eyes of his Angel fluttered slightly before locking with the demons. “It’s alright Angel, let's get some sleep and you can try telling me about it tomorrow, today has been the longest of days.”

He was shocked at the speed Aziraphale rolled to his knees on the mattress and shook his head, grasping one of Crowley’s hands in his. “No, no we should jus’ have this ou*hic* N-now you know tha’ I can feel your love an’ your desire, you gotta know that i-it drives me insane.” Even in his drunken state he could correctly ascertain the Demons look of utter shock. “Oh it’s inna good way d-dear. I-I mean t’ say it makes me feel good… really really good, so good that…. That…” his eyes dropped down to stare at his hands, toying softly with Crowley’s fingers.

“So good that, what Angel?” Crowley coaxed softly.

“I-I can’t hold myself back,” it was a quiet statement but it brought Crowley’s other hand to cover his. Even just feeling the Demon’s understanding was a weight off his chest, making the words easier to say. “I’ll let you down, it-it’ll be over before you get anythin’ out of it. I-I refuse to disapp-”

“Hush Angel, I see you’ve been doing a lot of that deep thinking again,” Crowley leaned in to gather the Angel against him, pulling him down to the mattress and pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t have you walking on coals everytime something new comes along and you fear not meeting my expectations. I will do my best to take the pressure off Angel, if you promise to take it off yourself too. If we end up getting to the point where we both want it then don’t hold back, we’ve got time to get it right. You know I plan on doing it again and again right?”

Aziraphale chuckled into his Demon's shoulder and nodded lightly. “I’ll do my best dear.”

Crowley pressed his lips into the Angels curls. “I look forward to it,” he smiled and as his Angel relaxed Crowley wound his arms tight about him.

\----------

It had taken what Aziraphale considered an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize Crowley was trying to seduce him, in a slow Aziraphale friendly manner. Having crepes stuffed with strawberries and chocolate served to him in bed, the aroma coming from the kitchen had awoken him, Crowley must have gotten up very early to pull off such a feat. They’de gone for a stroll about town and visited most of the Angel’s favourite spots, Crowley happily played pack mule as Aziraphale got a little carried away with ‘must haves’. He was being physically affectionate but in the most subtle of manners, brushing away an eyelash, or with a lingering stare, cupping Aziraphale’s elbow as they negotiated narrow steps, straightening his bowtie but his finger strayed to graze the Angel’s neck. Each tiny intimacy caused goosebumps, or left him momentarily dazed. The Angel blushed prettily and looked away, he was transported back to nearly two years ago when they were only just embarking on this trip and he was aching to try just holding the Demon’s hand.

Presently they sat hip to hip in a gondola, something they had done a few times before but never with such a friendly yet demanding gondolier. Stefano insisted they kiss beneath each bridge, teasing that ‘pecks is for chickens not lovers.’ It was enough to have the pair of them glowing red. Crowley was taking a step back physically, but showering Aziraphale with attention. He knew it was for his sake, taking away the expectation but he had to admit this new courtship was taking him by surprise. The Demon wasn’t even letting them get too close behind closed doors, Crowley kept their days so busy that by the time they got home it was nearly bedtime and a steamy make out session on the couch was all that he’d been allowed.

He recalled querying Crowley about it, the Demon had kissed him sweetly before stepping away from Aziraphle’s grasp. “Let’s just give it some more time ok? I don’t think you constantly dwelling on it is doing either of us any favours, it’s still on your mind.”

Aziraphale had felt relief and frustration mingle but it was only moments later that he was being whisked into a candle lit bubble bath.

“Need a hand?” Crowley asked, shaking Aziraphale out of his reverie, He disembarked awkwardly as always and Crowley pulled him in close, steadying him, holding his waist firmly and letting them stand so close for too long, Aziraphale’s body wanted to bend closer but just before he gave in Crowley linked their hands and began walking them to dinner. He really had been awfully slow to notice just how attentive the Demon had been, but a lingering want had been imperceptibly forming a knot in the base of his gut.

\---------

It was taking all Crowley had in him to keep his cool but he continued to remind himself of the delights to be had at the end. Aziraphale was really the planner so this was a new realm for Crowley (apart from the occasional long winded prank) but he could tell it was working, Aziraphale was trying to remain calm but he was weakening bit by bit. He knew his Angel to be greedy in many ways and right now Crowley was rationing him in the intimacy department and yet there was no denying how much he was showing the Angel his affection. Such as right now, it was just after midnight and they lay in bed spooning, there was the heavy scent of lavender oil in the air and Aziraphale was still making soft croons of deep relaxation, Crowley had really outdone himself with the hour long full body massage. Truly he had found himself biting his tongue so that he would behave, especially the moments in the massage when Aziraphale’s body had shown just how much he was enjoying himself. He had to admit he enjoyed noticing the small signs of Aziraphale’s desires, when they held hands Aziraphale rubbed his thumb across Crowley’s knuckles, his eyes followed his Demon everywhere at the moment, he’d even noticed that at meal times Aziraphale paid more attention to him, instead of when he used to become absorbed in his food. He smiled to himself thinking about the few unexpected noises the Angel had made when they had been in close contact, noises the Angel had no intentions of making. Right now in fact, holding his oily Angel he could feel a light tension running through him, his breathing not completely even, his feet pressed against the Demon’s legs, toes curled as if trying to hold onto Crowley.

“I-I want you,” the whisper came out of the blue almost half an hour later.

“I thought you were asleep,” Crowley mumbled having fallen into a light sleep about ten minutes earlier.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Crowley asked. “I gave you a massage.”

Aziraphale let out an exasperated humph. “Exactly, you sliding your hands over me isn’t relaxing, it’s almost torture and just when I thought it was all over you’ve curled around me and spent all this time breathing on the back of my neck.”

“So what you're saying is that I need to back off?” Crowley asked, his hands moved to draw away from Aziraphale only to have the Angel pull them back.

“Don’t, please don’t. I’d rather be wound tight than have you stop touching me. I-i just had to tell you.”

“I know Angel, do you think you can hold out a little longer?”

“D-do I have to?” he husked, pushing himself back against Crowley but the Demon was having none of it. A split second later Aziraphale was on his back with Crowley straddling his hips, the Demon was holding down the Angel’s wrist.

“That is entirely dependent upon you my Angel,” Crowley smirked but there was a tightness about his lips. He could feel the Angel’s desire throbbing beneath him and to press his point he ground his hips down against him, the Angel’s eyes flared wide, a raw whimper shaken from him. “I’ve told you that we’re all or nothing here. Are you ready for this?” He flexed his hips again.

“Please Crowley, I need you,” Aziraphale whined and bucked up against the demon, rolling and squirming rhythmically until even Crowley’s resolve was breaking.

“Dammit Angel, are you ready to be selfish? Because I am so ready,” he tilted his hips forward, pressing their erections together, sliding his hands off the Angel’s wrists to intertwine their fingers but as their eyes met he could see the Angel warring with himself, want battling with nature. “Argh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Crowley gritted out and rolled off Aziraphale, vanishing into the bathroom for a long and cold shower.

“Darling, I’m so sorry.”

\------------

The nearly night might have been hard on both of them but the few tense days afterward were unbearable. They had both pulled away physically, preserving their wills, Aziraphale had taken this on to the point where he barely came to bed. He had really only taken to sleeping because of Crowley anyway so it was no hardship to go back to reading all night instead, after all churning through novels and biographies kept his mind from straying to the naked demon in the next room. As it turned out intense sexual frustration meant that dreams, no matter how they started, ended with him taking Crowley in a passionate embrace and having his way with him. It was putting him on edge, turning his apologetic politeness and twisting it into stiff upper lip, impeccable manners but curt and cold.

Crowley’s natural response to his partner's behaviour was sarcasm in spades and drinking before lunch. He’d laid his cards on the table and with nothing new to add to the discussion the Angel could stew. He really believed he was all out of ideas until his eyes caught hold of Aziraphale’s, whilst the Demon enjoyed a late liquid lunch, he’d been drinking straight from the bottle in a childish attempt to irritate his Angel. At first he’d assumed the heat in Aziraphale’s gaze was disapproving but as round cheeks flushed and he shifted uncomfortably in his reading chair, Crowley was struck by the realization that Aziraphale was ogling him. The heat wasn’t anger, it was desire!

His chest was full to bursting with that knowledge. Stuff his old school courting, why was he trying to play the game the Angel’s way when he knew fine well temptation was HIS domain. He knew already what an impact he could have on his Angel if he tried to be seductive so it was time to flip things on its head, no more courteous close moments, it was time for blatant sex appeal. Crowley kept his eyes locked with Aziraphale’s, flicking his tongue over the tip of the glass bottle, he heard the Angel’s intake of breath from across the room, a wide smug grin pulled at his lips. He was going to make his Angel come and get him.

\---------- 

“Crowley for heaven's sake, the dinner!” Aziraphale called, two days had passed and Dianiela and Berto had reminded them to attend a restaurant's grand opening belonging to one of their cousins… second cousins? Cousin once removed… something like that.

“I need your help!” Crowley called back, his voice oddly muffled, as if he was hiding somewhere, intrigued the Angel halted the tying of his bowtie to move back into the bedroom. His scolding never left his lips when met with the vision of Crowley, stuck by all accounts inside a black turtleneck, leaving the expanse of his flat stomach exposed, hip bones jutted forwards as if asking to be touched. Crowley didn’t bother with much in the department of body hair but he did have the slightest of snail trails that beckoned the Angel’s gaze lower, the low slung jeans he was wearing like a second skin hadn’t even been zipped up and with the delectable V this formed it was easy to see that the demon had neglected to put on any underpants. 

“Umm Angel? Are you there?” Crowley mumbled again, an awkward waving of his arm helped to revive Aziraphale from his catatonic state.

“Y-yes dear. How may I help?” He asked dumbly, licking suddenly parched lips, knowing full well what he had to do but struggling to move his hands when all he wanted to do was let his fingers walk a slow path down the middle of the Demons torso.

“I think I took a wrong turn somewhere, do you think you could redirect me,” Crowley purred, he’d better get his smile under control before the Angel got around to helping him and realized he’d been had but through the relatively thin material of his shirt he could see Aziraphale’s greedy expression. 

Slowly two hands grasped carefully the collar of the jumper and tugged it gently down until Crowley appeared, inches away from his very flustered Angel. “At last, I was beginning to think you’d abandoned me,” Crowley teased, spotting Aziraphale’s bowtie hanging loose against his chest. He couldn’t let the opportunity slip since the Angel had yet to pull away, so he straightened the Angel’s collar and began lazily knotting the bowtie. “One good turn deserves another,” he reasoned before gnawing at his lower lip, hoping to look deep in concentration as he needlessly toyed and adjusted the tie.

He would have laughed hearing the Angel’s uneven breaths if it weren’t for the toll his seduction was taking upon himself. Their breaths mingled for a moment but Crowley didn’t give Aziraphale the chance to give in. “Thanks Angel,” he husked and leaned in to drop a kiss against the corner of the Angel’s mouth, lingering a second which was long enough to have Aziraphale turning to deepen the kiss but before their lips could connect again Crowley had taken a step back. He zipped his fly up and turned to bend at the hips to pull on his shoes. The actions were quick enough to not be too flirty but he knew he had dented the Angel’s resolve today and when he was ready to leave the Angel had yet to join him by the door.

\-----

“C-Crowley dear, you have such an appetite lately,” Aziraphale noted, the past six days had frayed his nerves and despite all intent he had no hope of sounding nonchalant. Crowley had taken each mealtime as an opportunity to show the Angel just what his mouth was capable of and what he was currently missing out on. At this very moment Crowley was giving a breakfast sausage a very thorough seeing to and across from him Aziraphale’s own food sat barely touched.

“Turns out it’s a fine way to pass the time,” Crowley jabbed, he’d gotten rather brazen as the days passed, after all, between keeping Aziraphale in a desirous daze and his natural inclination towards avoiding conflict and being polite, Crowley could really get away with just about anything short of stamping “fuck me” on his forehead. He’d even gotten away, comment free, with walking around shirtless on a needlessly regular basis, it was, after all, the cooler time of year and if anything he would have preferred to have been fully dressed, but he had intentions of warming up in another way if he could just get Aziraphale to give in to his desires. He stood up and leaned across the table, his fork stabbing a piece of the Angel’s sausage and dipping it into tomato relish. “Are you going to finish that?” he taunted, licking and sucking the sausage clean before double dipping back into the relish.

Aziraphale was out of his chair like a shot, almost toppling the thing over as he created space between them. “A-as it turns out I’m actually n-not hungry…” that mustn't have sounded believable enough even to the Angel’s ears. “For sausage… I mean the breakfast, that- that breakfast, too hot. I’m walk -I- I’m going for a walk!”

By the time the door had slammed shut behind Aziraphale, Crowley stopped trying to stifle his laughter behind his napkin and let out a jaw unhinging guffaw. His Angel leaving his breakfast barely touched was a glaring sign of just how well Crowley was getting under his skin but their was no small wave of relief that came with that knowledge, after all Crowley was not immune within his scheme, as such he would take Aziraphale’s absence as an opportunity to relieve some of his own tensions followed by a cold shower for good measure.

\--------

It was nearing the fortnight mark and Aziraphale’s methods of protecting himself were now leaning towards him creating as many reasons as possible to not be in the apartment. This was not something that suited Crowley’s objectives at all but he had painted himself into a corner, he had no good reason to try and keep the Angel home but if he joined Aziraphale out and about there was very little he could do by way of seduction and should he in fact break the Angel’s resolve well they could hardly act upon it at the local cafe.

Instead he could only do things about the apartment that might tempt his Angel to stay put. Crowley had forayed into cooking plenty of times before, especially during their time in Venice, normally encouraged and planned by his ethereal partner. Tonight though he had almost lost hope, an apple pie lay cooling on the counter top and bruschetta kept warm in the oven whilst he finished cooking the carbonara, he’d hoped to see the Angel back long ago. His flood of relief was short lived though when the Angel did arrive, no sooner had he turned to greet him then spotted the crumbs on his shirt and the tell tale sauce at the corner of his lips. “Oh, did you eat whilst you were out? I thought you said you were at the bookshop?” Crowley had the lightest of scolding tones but he almost wanted to scream.

“Oh-er just a small snack, you made all this?” Aziraphale hedged, moving into the kitchen to investigate what was on offer. He made happy humming sounds that soothed the Demons' frustrations to some degree but Crowley was almost bowled over when the Angel straightened up from assessing the carbonara and without any notice grabbed the Demon’s face within both his hands and crushed his lips in a fierce kiss. It was all so quick that Crowley didn’t even have time to reach for him in return before it was over. “Is it nearly ready?” Aziraphale asked pottering out of the kitchen to add his new books into the library.

“10 minutes Angel,” Crowley muttered dumbfounded before a smile broke across his face.

\------

As much as Crowley could kick himself for playing further games he had to admit this new turn of events was thrilling, apparently Aziraphale had disliked their distance as much as Crowley had and was now handling his pent up emotions by grabbing Crowley abruptly and kissing him until the Demon was breathless.

Crowley could only assume Aziraphale was using it as some sort of release valve but it was playing utter havok with Crowley’s tentative hold on the situation. Teasing from a distance was a struggle but manageable, and even when they had gotten close Aziraphale had kept his hands to himself. Now, it was like dancing around a flame and every now and again he was getting burnt, the kisses left him smouldering and somehow Aziraphale would just walk away, he was starting to wonder if he was imagining it all. Needless to say this amorous game of chicken had him getting pretty desperate, at this rate he was going to be begging the Angel to make love to him.

Little did he know that the only thing letting Aziraphale break away was that little voice in his head telling him he was going to cock it all up.

\--------------

“Oh you’re all wet, I’ll fetch a towel,” Aziraphale scooted away quickly, Crowley cursing himself as he kicked his wet shoes off, his habit of dressing lightly around the Angel had really bit him in the arse this time, he’d only popped out for a couple of basics and gotten caught in an abrupt deluge. He tossed the bag of groceries aside with a string of “fucking fucks.”

“You can hardly blame yourself for the weather,” was said soothingly behind him as a fluffy towel was dropped over his head. Crowley was about to tell him that of course it wasn’t his bloody fault, in fact if you think about it, it was all the Angel’s fault, Crowley would never have gone on his scantily clad seduction campaign if Aziraphale could just stop being so... angelic? His grumpiness dissolved as Aziraphale commenced the thoughtful if unnecessary task of rubbing Crowley’s hair dry, when the Demon was released from the folds of cloth Aziraphale had appeared in front of him. He indulged in the feel of his Angel dabbing the towel against his cheek before blue eyes latched onto a stray droplet of water making its way down Crowley’s neck to meet with other drops cradled against his collar bone, it pooled there for a single breath before making tracks lower to be absorbed by the still drenched black t-shirt that was currently pressed so firmly onto the Demon’s body that Aziraphale felt a ridiculous sort of jealousy towards the garment.

Crowley wasn’t sure if he’d audibly gasped or not but one thing was certain, his Angel had never looked more demonic, with a deftness the Angel had never before exhibited the sodden shirt was peeled over his head, hitting the floor with a hearty thud, the next thud came from Crowley being backed up against the door, one hand splayed wide across his torso had placed him there. Crowley was well aware that Aziraphale, an Angel tasked with the protection of the Eastern Gate, wielder of flaming swords, despite his corporeal form did in fact have incredible strength. The Demon however had never seen it used so liberally against himself, with his prey pinned in place, the Angel indulged in watching another droplet of rain glide down Crowley’s stomach, before it could meet the waistband of his jeans, Aziraphale moved to kneel on the floor. Crowley watched mesmerized at the top of the Angel’s pale curls as he leaned in to kiss the rain from his flesh, he almost wanted to thank the Angel for his steadying hand, not at all certain he could have remained upright otherwise, the only sound he could muster was a ragged “Ngk!” As the Angel began lapping any remaining rain from his hip bones. A sharp jerk had his pants unceremoniously pulled down from his waist but as wet and tight as they were the Angel left them bunched about the Demon’s knees. Aziraphale’s mouth dove over the length of Crowley’s arousal and the Demon’s head slammed back against the door, moaning uncontrollably, the heat coming from his skin should have evaporated any remaining damp, he knew the feel of hellfire and right then could have sworn he was just about ready to set aflame. Aziraphale was ferocious and Crowley had no hope of prolonging the divine sensations, orgasming hard into Aziraphale’s warm mouth as the frustrations of the past few weeks left him.

When his bliss finally dimmed he was aware of Aziraphale pulling his jeans carefully off of his ankles before standing, damp clothes in his arms. “Go and have a shower dear,” he husked, a small kiss was placed on his cheek before once again Aziraphale was walking away from him, perhaps it was just the sweet release he was feeling but his Angel by comparison looked absolutely rigid.

\-------

These bizarre encounters were increasing and Crowley felt victory was only a day away, Aziraphale was sullenly quiet but every look he gave Crowley was hungry and Crowley adored the feeling of having Aziraphale’s attention so thoroughly, teasing and tempting his Angel at every opportunity, his nerves tingled with the anticipation of the oncoming eruption.

That night Crowley decided was the opportune moment to strike, he’d been feigning sleep for a couple of hours and knew by the dull light coming from under the bedroom door that his Angel was likely reading in his favourite chair. He crept quietly to the door, planning to lean against the doorframe in all his naked glory and with any luck, a beckoning expression. He faltered slightly at the sight of his Angel dozing, book resting against his chest. Surely with how little Aziraphale actually cared for sleep he wouldn’t mind being woken? Crowley practically slithered to the living room, he didn’t want his Angel stirring before he was ready. He perched himself on the arm of the chair, facing Aziraphale and lifted his hand to run his fingertips over the Angel’s relaxed lips.

Aziraphale’s mouth thinned before he licked his lips, coming to slowly as Crowley stroked the Angel’s cheek. He turned his face and gently kissed Crowley’s palm, inhaling deeply as his eyes opened, meeting the snakes gaze firmly. Crowley quickened, bracing himself for what was coming, and so it did, Aziraphale dragging the fine frame of the Demon’s body against him, his gaze raked over Crowley’s face a breath before their lips met. Crowley had braced himself, had imagined this a thousand times but he couldn’t even in his mind emulate the primitive, even savage nature with which the Angel seemed intent on devouring him with.

He tore his mouth away, feeling the ache left behind from their kisses, Aziraphale dropped his head lower to taste the Demon’s neck and stood with Crowley tight in his grasp. “Angel!” Crowley gasped with victorious excitement. No sooner had he exclaimed then his feet were dropped to the floor. The space Aziraphale had created between them was only a step and yet felt like a chasm.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked, his body back to the rigid state Crowley has glimpsed over the past few weeks.

Crowley was shaken but unwilling to lose the ground he had made thus far. “Well I rather thought we were about to head to bed.”

“No! Not like this!” Aziraphale snapped, his frame shook a little, he stared at Crowley’s chest in lieu of making eye contact. “What are you doing?” He asked again.

Crowley’s eyes widened and he took a careful step back from his Angel. “I just thought that this is what you wanted,” he voiced quietly.

“You thought I wanted to be toyed with?” He clipped.

“No! Not toyed with. I just thought you needed a little push.”

“You have been playing a game Crowley and I want no part of it!”

“Angel, please it was just to motivate you-”

“What? Into shagging you? Boat rides and shopping sprees not getting the job done quick enough? Time to get back into temptations?” Crowley flinched under the verbal assault.

“You know Angel I have been patient-”

“I beg your pardon, were we suddenly coming to a deadline I wasn’t aware of?”

“No but can’t you at least admit I have waited long enough for you?” Crowley snipped defensively.

“Shame on you!” Aziraphale lashed, his voice was hard but his eyes filled with tears, finally meeting Crowley’s gaze. 

Crowley could feel his anger crumbling under the weight of his own guilt. “But I have been waiting Angel...” he offered weakly.

“I am aware! But when I was to take that step, make love to you as I want to do, I deserved to do that without the pressure of your expectation, and most definitely without your machinations.” He shook his head mournfully, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I believe my dear, that I will be needing some more time, and some space.”

“Aziraphale! I’m sorry, look I clearly got the wrong end of the stick here.” Crowley followed after Aziraphale as he moved to grab his coat, catching his hand before he could make it to the door. “Please, Angel, it was a mistake.”

“Please remove your hand.” The words were polite and cold but the sharp way he pulled away had the impact of a fist. The door clicked shut and Crowley crumpled to the floor. Bereft, defeated and just as the Angel had stated, full of shame.

\------

Aziraphale had not intended to end up on Nonna Lisa’s futon but when she’d spotted him alone at a cafe the following morning she had had no trouble reading his expression and his breakfast growing cold in front of him may have also been a glaring indication of his mood.

“No questions. Come with me,” she had stated firmly, paying his bill and grabbing him by the forearm. Her warm voice but direct questions had gotten Aziraphale talking over a lunch of fresh bread and homemade jams, apart from some vagueness regarding time and some omissions around occupations and not bringing up the topic of sex at all, Aziraphale had just about gotten out the saga of their relationship. Lisa had offered no opinions but kept him talking until dinner time but seeing he was finally exhausted she had shooed him off to the spare room and when he’d awoken late the next morning it was to an empty house. A note left on the dining table explained that she’d had classes to teach and he was welcome to join should he feel up to it, otherwise she expected him to eat the breakfast quiche she’d left in the fridge for him.

Still feeling the emotional fatigue of the days prior he had opted for solitude and was reading in the sun room when she returned. “Ah you look full, good,” she teased, having no qualms about interrupting his reading. “So, what are you going to do?” Aziraphale closed the book and inhaled deeply.

“I don’t know, sometimes I feel like deep down we are just so different-”

Lisa snorted. “Same, same is boring! Ask yourself, was it a mistake? A misunderstanding? Or is he a bad man?”

Aziraphale deflated, no Crowley wasn’t a bad man, a devious one perhaps, but not a bad man. “I’m not ready to face him,” he replied and from the smile on Lisa’s face he knew she understood.

“I’ll make us coffee, do you like movies? My grandson is telling me I must watch Lord of Rings,” she said, patting his hand before bustling off towards the kitchen.

\------

There was a knock at the door two days later during the battle for Minas Tirith. “That will be for you,” Lisa said, lowering the volume on the TV but making no move to answer the door.

“I don’t know if I should,” Aziraphale hedged.

“Listen sweet boy,” Lisa said with a sternness in her tone that had Aziraphale sitting up straighter. “It is easy to think you have all the time in the worlds but trust me, no one knows what comes around the corners. Seize the moment, your life will be fuller for it. Now get the door.”

Feeling both the scolding and the wisdom Aziraphale moved to the hallway and pulled the door open just before Crowley could knock a second time. “Dianiela’s niece said she was with Elena at church and Elena heard from Thomas that you were staying with Nonna Lisa,” Crowley rushed out as if he feared the door might be slammed in his face, he looked hollow and Aziraphale’s heart ached for him.

“I want to come home,” Aziraphale replied and was almost knocked over by the wave of love propelled from the Demon. 

There was a pregnant silence between them as they walked home, they walked shoulder to shoulder as if taking solace in that closeness but neither comfortable with the idea of holding hands. The pair of them understanding that any more words would need to be said in the safety of their home.

As Aziraphale entered he noticed how spotlessly clean the place was, that explained the bags under Crowley’s eyes, normally a sulking Crowley could mean decades of sleep. “Wine?” The Demon asked quietly as he moved to the kitchen.

Aziraphale shook his head gently. “As much as a little social lubricant might help I think I’ll be fine to say my piece without it.”

Crowley still poured himself a significantly full glass. Azirphale opted for sitting at the dining table and gestured for the nervous demon to do the same. A deep breath steadied his nerves, ready to make a clean go of it. “I love you Crowley, steadfastly and constant. As such there is nothing I truly believe you are capable of doing that would ever stop that from being the case. However I firmly believe you are capable of working to selfish ends and to also act thoughtlessly.” Aziraphale held his hand up to prevent Crowley interjecting. “The fault is not yours alone, I am prone to overthinking and I will admit to clinging to my divinity, I have also let the fact of our immortality let me put off some decisions I could have made long ago, our relationship deserves more than my procrastination.” The radiance in Crowley’s love let Aziraphale know he’d settled the Demon’s nerves.

“I-Umm I honestly wasn’t sure you’d come back. I know how wrong I was, Angel I swear I thought you were enjoying it, I’d never have gone that far if I’d known you weren’t ready… to be ready. Does that make any sense?” Crowley rambled fidgeting with the wine glass stem. “Sometimes I wish I could feel what you felt, to know what your love and lust felt like.”

“It must feel like a handicap,” Aziraphale admitted and held his hand out across the table, Crowley taking it quickly squeezing the Angel’s fingers. “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it in certain ways dear, but at the end of the day it might have stirred my desires but it also felt ingenuine. Almost like you were more interested in the fact that I was touching you and less about how those touches made you feel.”

“You focus a lot on that, you know,” Crowley pointed out, sipping at his wine.

“I know,” Aziraphale nodded, gnawing at his lip. “But my dear, how I can make you feel brings me joy too. I swear I’m not entirely selfless.”

Crowley snorted before chuckling lightly. “Anyway, what I really wanted to say was, you’ve got all the time you need. Hell our sex life is frigging awesome and if it never changes then I’ll be a happy demon the rest of my days.”

Aziraphale felt oddly not reassured by the comment though he knew how well intended it had been. He got up slowly and took Crowley’s empty glass into the kitchen. “Well a wise woman told me that one never knows what is around the corner.” He moved towards the bedroom before turning back to beckon Crowley. “Care to seize the moment with me?”

\-------

Hours later they lay curled against each other with Crowley long since passed out. Aziraphale let his hands trail patterns over the Demon’s back, they had stayed well within his comfort zone but now that all the pent up frustrations and tense emotions had been spent he still felt the nagging of his final step before him. The heat radiating from his Demon next to him did nothing to stop the thoughts from circling back round over and again but as thoroughly sated as they both were he knew in this moment that his desire to move forward didn’t come from lust but from a want to be closer to Crowley.

He didn't rush though, he let his hands glide up the Demon’s back and down lower than before, touching more and more of the pale skin before him and raking one hand gently through the Demon’s scarlet hair. He felt the adjustment in Crowley’s breathing and his back arched as he rippled awake, stretching away and then returning to cling softly to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale nuzzled and inhaled the scent of Crowley, hearing an almost purr of contentment from him. “Are you hungry Angel?” He asked, a fair assumption given their already hours of activity.

“No,” Aziraphale replied gently, this garnered the Demon’s entire attention, golden eyes connecting with his, Aziraphale replied simply by letting his hand shift down to cup the curve of the Demon’s arse and kissing him softly.

Their movement’s remained languorous but Aziraphale could feel the desire smouldering from within the Demon. Kisses and strokes building tensions back up until gasps and moans filled the darkened room.

“I-I have an idea,” Crowley rasped, leaning away only long enough to grab the small bottle of lube from the bedside, not that they weren’t already slick from their earlier fun. He ran slippery fingers over Aziraphale’s throbbing length but his eyes stayed connected with the Angel’s, the silent question hanging in the air. Aziraphale gnawed gently at his lip before letting himself recline against the bed pillows, nodding his permission.

Crowley’s grateful smile pulled at his lips as he moved to straddle the Angel’s hips. “Say stop, at any time,” he offered. His hand steadied the length of Aziraphale’s arousal, maintaining eye contact as he lowered himself with controlled slowness onto the Angel. The pair gasped and hushed over the intimacy. “Stay with me,” Crowley rasped, grasping the Angel’s hand, tugging him back to the moment. Cobalt gaze returned obediently to him but the desirous fog in his gaze and the shuddering in his frame let Crowley know they wouldn’t have long. He lifted Aziraphale’s hand and kissed each fingertip before placing it against his chest, his own hands braced on the Angel’s abdomen as he began carefully rocking his hips.

Aziraphale’s head hit the pillows, eyes clenched shut against the pleasurable onslaught, body bowing to lift himself up, bury himself deeper. The tightness of Crowley’s body was unbearable and in mere moments he was crying out his satisfaction, cuming hard inside the Demon. He’d anticipated his afterglow being bittered by the taste of failure but as Crowley stilled over him and returned the Angel’s hand to his lips, this time to graze kisses over his knuckles, he was instead encapsulated in the feel of Crowley’s love. There was no self doubt, shame or anxiety that could hold out against the surety of Crowley’s adoration.

“I love you,” Aziraphale mumbled, groaning as the Demon shifted off from him but only so he could lay the length of his body over him, tucking his face into the curve of Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I love you too, and I. Really. Loved that.” The Angel chuckled feeling the Demon smiling against him.

\------

Crowley couldn’t quite believe it when he awoke, the dim light breaking from around the curtains making it to likely be around dawn. He’d been stirred by soft kisses littered over his neck and shoulder, the Angel’s nose nuzzled the return path to the soft skin just below his ear. “How long have you been doing that?” He asked before yawning wide and turning his head to glance over at the Angel behind him.

He blushed before dropping a kiss against the snake tattoo at his Demon’s temple. “Too long,” he admitted shyly. “I couldn’t quite bring myself to leave you alone but I thought you deserved your rest.”

He felt his own cheeks glowing at the thought of Aziraphale touching and kissing him throughout the entire night. “I wouldn’t have been against you waking me,” he allowed, linking his hand into the Angel’s curls to pull him down for a lazy kiss. 

“Well I have to admit at this point I’ve rather wound myself up. Are you up to indulging me again?” 

“Angel, I plan on indulging you for the rest of our existence,” his acquiescence given he was shocked when he found himself rolled back onto his side, away from Aziraphale. His enthusiastic Angel trailing licks and nips down his back, his hands apparently determined to touch every inch of flesh causing his skin to goosebump and pulling a pillow to cover his face as he groaned his approval. Ethereal lips heaped their worship over the Demon’s hips, an area he knew triggered a mountain of sounds from Crowley. Slick fingers probed gently at the Demon’s arse before delving inside to rhymically finger his hole and prostate until Crowley keened wantonly.

The fullness was exquisite as Aziraphale carefully pressed his length inside of Crowley, his hand on the Demon’s hip drawing him back further, pushing deeper. Firmer kisses and sharp love bites were laid along his shoulder as Aziraphale’s other arm slipped beneath Crowley. Crowley’s thoughts scattered as Aziraphale began slow thrusts, aquainting himself with the new position. Crowley tossed the pillow away from him, panting in the air as tension knotted within him, nails raking the bedsheet until he had a fistful to anchor himself against. “Ahhh Angel,” he crooned, hearing only the ragged harsh breaths of his Angel determined to maintain control.

He felt the Angel’s muscles tense and shift as his body begged for a swifter pace. Crowley felt himself rolled onto his chest and cried out sharply as gravity assisted the Angel’s next thrust. “Are you - alright?” He gasped, all movement halting except for the tremors running through Aziraphale’s frame.

“Fuck I’m better than alright, you’re magnificent,” he gasped doing his best to press back against the Angel, urging him on. There was something of a strangled moan made by the Angel as this renewed consent buckled the last of his control. Nearly crushed beneath the weight of the Angel as his sweat slicked chest leaned against the Demon’s back, one hand reaching to grasp Crowley’s, linking their fingers together. The Demon’s legs trapped between Aziraphale’s knees as his hips rocked unabatingly. He had to give the Angel his due though, despite his haste he still seemed in tune with the Demon’s pleasured cries, finding the spot that wrung the most delicious moans from Crowley and shifting his hips to better access that point until the Demon’s every exhale was a whimper. Crowley needed only to stroke the length of his erection to bring himself to climax almost in time with Aziraphale, the pair taken in by the oblivion of their orgasms.

The first sensations Crowley came back to were that of Aziraphale’s teeth on his shoulder and the Angel’s still irregular breathing. “Are you actually biting me?” he murmured more than a little breathless himself, though that could very well be the weight of the Angel still atop him. The teeth drew away immediately.

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry, I quite forgot myself, I had no ide-”

“Hush Angel,” Crowley soothed awkwardly reaching his hand over his shoulder to pat the Angel’s curls. “You could do me one other favour though?”

“Yes of course,” Aziraphale sighed, embarrassment still in his voice.

“Would you mind getting off?” Crowley asked bluntly but there was hardly a polite way of saying it.

“I’m so very sorry dear,” Aziraphale rolled off but before he could move any further he was dragged back to the mattress, Crowley’s arms and legs snaked about him.

“Before you even start feeling sorry for me, or yourself can I just tell you how incredible that was?” Crowley praised, gnawing at the Angel’s earlobe until a hand shooed him away.

“You may,” Aziraphale sighed but refused to relax. “I really did worry I’d made a hash of it. I’m not entirely certain I was fully in control,” he admitted.

“Yeah but doesn’t it feel great to let go every now and again?” Crowley smirked.

“Speaking of letting go…” Aziraphale muttered pointedly. Crowley recoiled and the Angel stood himself up, smiling to soften the blow. “Thank you dear, now let’s go in the shower. I think we’ve used enough lube at this point that we’ve become a slipping hazard.” 

Crowley chuckled, he would never not find the Angel taking about sex in proper english hilarious.

\-----

Crowley’s body ached gloriously as he unfurled, waking to the smell of a sweet breakfast he sat himself up slowly. The last weeks had been exhausting, his Angel was nothing if not a thorough study and having so enjoyed their first attempts he had become a little single minded in his pursuit of perfecting his technique. Crowley pulled on a pair of tight black briefs and padded into the front room, spying the Angel busily over the waffle maker, he absentmindedly fingered a love bite on his collar bone, smirking at the Angel’s attire, boxers somehow in his trademark tartan, a white collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up passed the elbow (which for some unknown reason the sight of the Angel’s bared forearms did something to Crowley’s knees), one of the ridiculously ruffled aprons from Nonna Lisa and as he came around the counter the outfit was topped off with cream coloured boot socks. Fond amusement played over Crowley’s face before he came over to kiss the rosy cheek of his Angel. “I can whip your cream if you like,” he teased, gaining a deep chuckle from the Angel but there was a wanting glint to his sideways glance that sent a thrill down the serpent's spine. “Ah now, don’t start, you’ll ruin breakfast,” he beamed holding the whisk up protectively between them.

“Well my dear best you get on with whisking instead of tempting,” he scolded jovially, removing the final waffle from the waffle maker and arranging everything neatly on the dining table. 

They spent the rest of the day making preparations for their next destination, Japan had finally won out, Aziraphale might have been thinking about the food and rich culture whilst Crowley was thrilled about the weird and wonderful vending machines, technological innovations and the hustle and bustle of the cities. 

They had much to thank Venice for, for being the space they had needed to grow into their new relationship. It had been a hard decision but they had finally settled on not making a fuss about their departure, it had never been their intention to draw too much attention to themselves but they could not regret the ties they had made and Aziraphale had a pile of thank you cards ready to post as they left.

Between the Nopeaggedon and their years here both of them felt a greater fondness for the people about them, and should a another war indeed be on its way, whenever it might be, Aziraphale and Crowley knew whose side they would be on.

\-----------------

What should be understood about this fairly mundane moment in time is that it in fact had phenomenal significance, for at this very moment God was, in all her infinite wisdom, watching two immortal idiots; who had no business being together, who had overcome proficy and their very beings, who saved the world just to remain in it and who had fallen in love, who were risking all to be with each other. If two such inconceivable incompetents could accomplish so much, perhaps, just perhaps the human race deserved a chance too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank enough the characters or Crowley and Aziraphale (and by extension their creators) for having such a dynamic that I embarked on this madess.  
I honestly thought I would never finish this (longtime procrastinator at heart) and this year has been a crazy one to say the least, I also as an amature when it comes to writing did not realize writers block could last for months at a time... maybe thats not normal.  
But here it is - My first fan fiction, completed.  
Thanks to all that take the time to read, it is truly appreciated.


End file.
